Sinking Hearts
by Harmony201
Summary: The Belchers are back on the water, this time willingly when they win tickets on the safest unsinkable boat ever made, Seaic. Everything's fine until Louise runs into Logan, who is trapped by his family. Louigan on the Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinking Hearts**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Bobby," Linda rushed in the restaurant with 17 year old Louise and 18 year old Gene behind her. Gene in his normal blue shorts and yellow t-shirt. Louise in black jeans and a green tee.

Teddy was at the counter, eating a burger with Bob behind the counter in front of him.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Lin, I'm not going to guess, just tell me."

"Mom said guess!" Gene yelled.

"Gene, shut up!"

"Ok well anyways, I won us five tickets on the Seaic," Linda told him.

"Yeah, mom won them on the radio, she was the 101st caller on the Michela radio show," Gene said.

"What? What's that Seaic?" Bob asked.

"On the Seaic is a large cruise ship," Teddy answered.

"Yeah," Louise said as she and Gene sat in a booth.

"Lin, why would you get them? You know how I feel about ships. Remember what happened with that crazy captain."

"Bobby, we need a vacation and it was free plus this cruise is safe."

"She's right. The Seaic is the safest ship ever made, unsinkable," Teddy said.

"An unsinkable ship that sounds like another ship that sunk its first time on the water."

"Yeah, the Micotic," Gene said.

"No Gene, the titanic, you know that," Bob corrected him.

"No! It's the Micotic!"

"Gene, that's not a real ship."

"Yes it! You don't know!"

"You don't know!"

"No you!"

"Gene, shut up!"

"Wow that was rude. I'm hurt dad, so hurt."

"Gene!"

"Dad!"

"Both of you stop it!" Linda snapped.

"If Dad's not going I'm not it sounds dumb," Louise said.

"We're all going!"

Both Bob and Louise groaned.

"I don't care! Now go pack, the boat leaves tomorrow at 3."

"Wait 3? In the morning?!" Louise raised her voice, surprised.

"Yes."

"So I have to wake up at 3 in the morning?"

"No at 1, I said it leaves at 3, so we have to wake up at 1 and we'll get there at 2 and have time to check out the boat before it sets off."

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language Missy and pack nice clothes, it's a fancy cruise."

"Yeah, the tickets are crazy expensive, almost all the people going are rich," Teddy said finishing his cheese burger and paying his bill. "Well I have to fix a roof, have fun on the cruise guys." He waved and left.

"Lin, please no one wants to go," Bob said.

"I do, Bobby."

"I don't." Louise jumped in.

"Gene?" Linda asked.

"I want to."

"See! Bob this is once in a lifetime experience."

Bob groaned.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay! Now let's go pack."

"Fine, just help me close up."

After ten minutes of closing up, they locked the restaurant and went upstairs.

Bob went in his room to pack, Gene his, Louise complaining to her room, and Linda called Tina, who was now 21 at Eiden University which was two hours away from the house.

"Hey Sweetie," Linda said into the phone.

"Hi mom," Tina said.

"I need you to drive as fast as you can and come home."

"What?! Is everything ok?!"

"Oh yeah, we're fine. We just got tickets for the Seaic cruise!" She cheered the last part.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yeah, I won them on the radio. Can you make it?"

"I guess, I did finish all my classes and exams for the rest of the month. I can get there by midnight if I leave now, since it's only 10."

"Great and pack dresses, fancy clothes."

"Okay, bye mom, love you."

"Love you too my tiny Tina," Linda ended the call, then went into Louise's room which was Tina's old room. "Hey sweetie," she said closing the door behind her.

"Mom," Louise said.

"Are you that mad?"

She tuck up her pinkie finger, which was her way of flicking her off.

"Ok Missy well, maybe you'll have fun, like it'll sink and for some reason you'll laugh."

"Its unsinkable mom. I don't want to go."

"Louise you're going on the family vacation, so let's pack."

Linda opened the black suitcase on her bed, and walked over to her closet.

After Tina moved out, Louise painted the walls dark purple and re-decorated.

Linda picked out every dress Louise had and put them in the suitcase. She had only five so she would only need one suitcase. Linda packed all her stuff as Louise laid on her bed playing games on her phone.

"Oh and no phones," Linda took her phone. "Its family time not phone time."

"Noo!" Louise screamed.

"Oh calm down. Now get some sleep."

"Ugh!"

"Goodnight sweetie," she turned off the light.

"Ugh!"

Linda closed the door and went into her bedroom Bob was already asleep. She spent twenty minutes packing her fancy clothes, then went to bed at 11.

xXxXx

Linda woke up to Tina calling her. It was 12:52 a.m.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"I'm home," Tina walked in her room, smiling.

"Oh, Tina hi sweetie. Go in the living room and let mommy sleep."

"Umm ok."

"Good girl."

Tina left and Linda went back to sleep.

xXxXx

"Wake up!" Wake up, we're late, its 2:54!" Linda yelled. "Let's go!"

They all rushed to the car, throwing their suitcases in the trunk.

"We have five minutes!" Tina said.

"Bob, go!" Linda yelled and they quickly drove to the boat docks.

"How did this happen?" Louise asked rolling her eyes.

"I over slept," Linda answered.

"Ha!"

"Shut up!"

They arrived at the docks and hoped out the car.

"Come on its 2:57!" Linda yelled.

They grabbed their suitcases and ran.

"Wait! Wait! We're coming!" They all yelled.

The ship was getting ready to leave.

They ran through the giant crowd of people waving goodbye to their friends and family. Linda was the first one up the railing to the boat.

"Wait! We have tickets!" she said to the black haired man in a suit at the ship door. She pulled out the tickets and handed them to him. Linda was in a long black dress that she slept in. Tina in a short navy blue sweater dress. Bob in his pajamas, Gene too. And Louise in the same clothes from yesterday.

The guy checked the tickets nodding as he looked at each one. "Okay, you guys got any diseases?"

"No, clean as can be," Linda smiled.

Gene started picking his nose and the man made a disgusted face.

"Just go," he said.

They joyfully got on and gasped at the beautiful ship.

"Wow…" Gene said.

There was a glass chandelier that shined on them.

"This is amazing," Tina smiled.

"It's okay," Louise groaned.

"Don't be a party pooper, not let's put our stuff in our room. Our room is in… the basement what?" Linda said confused.

"We're with the lower class?" Bob asked.

"Ha!" Louise said.

"We are lower class," Tina said.

"Yeah, no doubt about that, but we won these, you'd think we'd at least get middle class."

"Well, I'm going to put my stuff in the room then never see you guys until this shit is over," Louise said. "What room?"

"G24," Linda answered.

"Ok, bye!" Louise walked off.

"Oh I wanna go!" Gene cheered running after her.

"Guess it's just us three," Linda said to Bob and Tina.

Louise and Gene ran to their room, putting their suitcases away. In their room was four bunk bed inside a closet size room with a bucket as the toilet and a small circular window. Louise changed into a pale dress that stopped midway to her ankles, and wore matching color flat shoes. She wore a pink necklace with bunny ears on them. Her old ears got too small for her, so to protect them she put them in a black shoe box on the floor in her closet. The necklace was away to hold on to her childhood ears that Bob got her when she told them about her small non-fitting ears. Her hair was free to be seen down in curls, her hair stopped at her armpits. She was too old for her pigtails when she turned eleven, then she tried a single ponytail, but didn't like that, so she wore it down.

Gene changed into the outfit he packed. It was a brown shirt that looked dirty and tan pants and black shoes with black suspenders.

"Ready?" Louise asked.

They were going to run around the deck, playing tag and daring each other to jump off the boat, but backing out at last minute.

"Yep," Gene answered.

Linda, Bob, and Tina came just as they left.

Louise and Gene were running on the deck. Louise running from Gene, who had a bugger on his right index finger, trying to put it on her.

"Gene stop! That's gross!" she laughed.

As she was looking back as she ran, she bumped into someone, making her fall.

"Oh sorry," she said.

Louise looked up and saw a familiar blonde face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he reached out his hand and helped her up.

"No, it was my fault."

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't think so." It didn't look like he recognized her, guess without her ears she'll look like a completely different person. She knew him though.

Logan Bush, that mean, annoying older kid who stole her ears, made her cry, hurt Gene, and messed with the restaurant, smiling at her like she wasn't the same Louise.

"Logan!" Cynthia, who was in a big fluffy yellow dress with a large ugly yellow hat with ribbon shaped like flowers, hissed. She had a peach paper fan in her right hand." Let's go!"

There was Tom in a black suit next to her and three women. One in dark green dress and hat similar to Cynthia, another in purple, and one in light orange. The one in purple walked up to them and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Honey, come on, my daddy will be mad if we're late," She wined.

'Honey?!' Louise thought. She hasn't seen him since she was ten, but till… This was a surprise.

"Charlotte, sweetie wait a second," he said calmly.

"Honey bear."

His face turned pink a little at the name, and Louise almost laughed.

"Logan! Let's go!" Cynthia hissed again.

Logan huffed.

"I'm sorry again, I have to go," he said to Louise.

He looked at her like she was an angel, like a prefect good girl. This wasn't the Logan she remembered. Everything was different expect his look. He was kinder, a little better looking if she was just saying, his smile was a good smile not evil I'm going to kill or hurt you and you'll need a doctor smile. But his eyes, they were different. Not the color, they were the same blue-ish grey, but the soul in them. Back then he had a light, like a firework shine in them. That evil star that showed in the prefect moment, that's one thing that they both couldn't deny they had in common, but now it's gone. No star, no light at all, it was a dark emptiness. Hopeless.

'Is he okay?' she thought.

"Bye Miss," he smiled.

"Bye," Louise came back to reality and said goodbye.

Gene went back to chasing Louise, but he was getting tired.

"All this breathing is making me hungry,"

Gene complained, and Louise laughed as she stopped running and started walking.

Logan watched as she walked from him.

He actually knew it was Louise, realized when he saw Gene and put two together. She looked even prettier than before. He did miss her ears, but she looked like an adult.

"Logan, is everything okay? Did that trash hurt you?" Charlotte asked.

"No! Charlotte I'm fine."

"Ok, I just hope you didn't get dirty."

"Charlotte, shut up!"

"Logan!" Cynthia snapped.

"Ugh what?"

"Stop it!"

He rolled his eyes.

They all walked into the fancy upper call dining room. They went up to a able with three people already there. A man with two women, all in nice fancy clothes. Charlotte sat down next to the man, who was her father Sullivan Clarkson. Logan next to her, shaking hands with her father before sitting down.

Cynthia next to Logan and Tom to her. The lady in dark green was named Aubrey Livingston next to Tom. The woman in orange named Dodie Bennett next to Aubrey. The two women, one in a light blue fluffy dress named Estelle Cunningham next to Sullivan and the other in light pink named Rosemary Cunningham next to Estelle.

"How is my angel?" Sullivan asked his daughter.

"I'm amazing daddy, Logan and I are planning the prefect wedding ever, thanks for paying for it daddy," Charlotte smiled.

"Anything for my princess."

"Mr. Clarkson, I can't wait for our families to become one," Cynthia gave a fake friendly smile.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Sully, we're family."

Cynthia giggled.

"Yes yes, Sully."

"Prefect," he smiled.

Logan stared out the window, looking at the beautiful Atlantic Ocean water, shining from the sun.

He was unhappy. To sum up the seven years, his family was losing money since Tom made a mistake while treating a patient which caused him to die and now no one trust him, so the family was getting poorer and poorer, and Cynthia refused to work. So Cynthia changed the bad boy skateboarder into a fancy gentleman, so he could find a nice rich lady and that's where Charlotte came in. Her father was loaded. She was using her and yeah that sounds awful, but it was his evil mother all he had to do was marry Charlotte and waste his life with her. He couldn't get out of this even if he tried, he needs his parents as much as they need him. Logan was trapped. He hated all of this, Logan wasn't one of those wealthy people who didn't care for this money importance and fame of a last name. He lost his friends, Scotty and Jacob, because of this shit, so he was stuck with Charlotte's douchebag brothers. The two, Clarence and Clifford are horrible.

Logan sighed sadly.

He missed his old like, but he forgets his problems by drinking. Seeing Louise reminded him of his fun life.

"Logan are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, lying.

"He's prefect," Cynthia fake smiled.

Logan did the same lying smile.

Charlotte kissed his cheek, smiling.

She had no idea about this, she loves him, walking blindly into Cynthia's money take trap.

They ate and laughed with Logan still missing his freedom.

He sighed again

xXxXx

After the breakfast, they spent the rest of the day talking about how much money they have, Cynthia faking numbers, and about the Seaic.

It became dark and they said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

Logan and Charlotte went to their private suite.

"Wasn't that fun, honey?" Charlotte asked as she sat down on the king size bed, taking off her gold earrings.

"Guess," he answered, shrugging untying his tie.

"My father loves you."

"And I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, sugar cakes. Do you want to, you know?"

"Sex? No! Don't want to break that rule, you can wait until we're married."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Let's stay clean."

"Okay."

"Can't believe you'd think of that."

"I'm sorry."

"I need a drink."

"You just had five total today."

"And?"

"Honey, you're been acting weird since that thing bumped into you."

"Thing?"

"What else do I call her?"

"A person."

She laughed.

"Poor people aren't even people," she smiled.

He huffed, he could have another meaningless fight with her, but he already has one with her every day and they already had their fight before getting on the ship. Yeah, a fight at 2 a.m., they did, that's their relationship.

"I need some air," he said.

"There's air here."

"I need some fresh non-smoke from fiancé air, gosh," He raised his voice and left.

The second he slammed the suit door, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Ugh," she sighed.

xXxXx

Logan went to the back deck. The cool wind hitting his face. The beautiful night sky shined on the ocean. As he went up the steps to the deck, very few people were out and about. They were probably asleep or loving their wives.

Once he got up the stairs he noticed someone sitting on the metal balcony bar. He looked closer and realized it was Louise.

xXxXx

 _ **The End of Chapter 1.**_

 _ **a/n: I decided to write this because I've just been interested in the Titanic and my love for Bob's Burgers Louigan, I thought if they were in the Titanic and how it would look, so I'm writing this Fanfiction. And just because I'm writing this doesn't mean I'm done with I'd Give Everything for This. I may try and post this story once a week. And this story is Louigan as Jack and Rose of the Titanic, but I'm adding my own style and twist to it, there will be the Titanic conflicts and my own to make this Louigan and not just the Titanic with different names. Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked. Please Review.**_

 _ **-Harmony**_


	2. Chapter 2

Louise and Gene continued to play into the beautiful yellow sun was becoming orange.

They soon began to walk back to the room. When they walked in Linda, Bob, Tina were lying in their beds. Bob and Linda together in one. They weren't asleep, just lying down. Tina was on her phone, which was the first thing that caught Louise's eye.

"Hey! I thought you said no phone!" Louise barked.

"I did, no phone for you," Linda answered.

"What?!" Louise raised her voice.

"Louise I need my phone for school or if Jimmy Jr texts me, but mainly the school thing," Tina explained.

"Ugh that's so unfair!"

"Louise, Tina isn't a phone addict like you, so she can have her's," Linda told her.

"Can you guys shut up?!" Bob snapped. "It's been a long day, your mother made us walk around this whole ship!"

"Sorry Dad," Tina said.

"Thank you, Tina."

"Mom, this is still unfair!" Louise hissed.

Linda hopped off the bed, standing right in front of her upset daughter.

"You wanna know what's really unfair?!" Linda's voice was getting higher.

"Uh oh," Bob groaned as he realized there was going to be a fight.

Gene quickly jumped to his bed, under Bob's.

"Everything in my life!" Louise yelled.

"No, because you are so ungrateful! I and your father work our asses off to keep a roof over your head-"

"You mean a leaking roof!" Louise cut her off.

"You still got a roof! Guess where we are! We're on a freaking cruise ship! Most people would be thankful!"

"I don't want to be here!"

"For parents who will do everything for you, you act like someone who has nothing! You need to stay off that phone and open your damn eyes, look around you have everything u need! Do you know how hard we work? The restaurant is struggling. We are two steps from living with your grandparents at the sex crazy retirement home, but I thought that the family has been stressed, so I luckily won these tickets, so things could be worst!" Linda yelled.

"Linda!" Bob yelled. "Why did you tell them about that?!"

Everyone in the small room was shocked by what Linda said. Now the kids knew and every room around them.

"Dad is that true?" Louise asked worried.

"Yeah, is the restaurant in trouble?" Tina asked.

Bob nod.

The kids gasped.

Louise looked at her family's hurt faces. She didn't even think about her next move, she instantly ran out the room, running down the white hallways. She couldn't look at their sad faces. Louise couldn't handle emotions well, the only emotion she understood and liked was hate. She didn't understand pain or sadness, and she wasn't trying to. She ran all the way to the decks. Tearing were unwillingly falling from her face. She didn't know why she crying.

Was it her family's new money problem? No, they were strangers to problems with the world's best friend, money. Was it Linda's yelling? No, they fought every day. Then why? This trouble was different than any other. This trouble she did not cause. This trouble did not make her happy. But that's not why she's crying. It's because she wasn't the only one. Everyone she loved was sad, one loved one sad hurts, but all is worst.

Louise ran past the very few people still up and out to the back of the boat. There she was alone.

"Stop it!" she snapped at herself, holding on tight to the white metal railing bar. She felt the cold wind give her tear stains. Louise looked around at her surroundings, making sure no one would see her cry. "Louise don't you cry, crying is for the weak! You are not weak!" Louise put her feet on the first bar of the railing, looking down at the ocean. She suddenly got an idea, that to some would call stupid or crazy, but to her was a way to prove herself. To herself.

Louise did the most dangerous thing in the ten seconds from only two second of thinking it through. She quickly and loosely climbed onto of the railing, sitting onto, shaking. Not of fear, but the cold air pushing her and the unsteadiness of her situation. The rest of her plan was to jump off and swim home. Jumping was more than bravery, it was crazy. Swimming home was just the extra.

Now fear was coming to visit as Louise held back from jumping. She mentally counted to ten, again and again.

"You can do this," she whispered.

Soon the wind hitting her face took over her. Her only thought became jump. She felt the wind grabbing her. Louise was basically high… On the wind. She closed her eyes, letting go off the railing bar slowly.

"Louise!" she heard someone say, bringing her back to reality. She gripped the railing tightly not daring to turn around.

She heard footsteps coming closer.

Louise quickly spoke before the unknown could speak again.

"Go away!" she hissed.

Louise quickly turned to see who the unknown was.

Logan.

"Just go away," Louise hissed again.

Logan quickly took off his black suit jacket and threw it on the ground. He took a step closer.

"I'll jump, I mean it," Louise said, with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Logan came closer, finally speaking.

"No you won't."

Louise was puzzled.

"I will, you don't know me."

"Yes, I do you know. Louise Belcher," he said looking as serious as she's ever seen from a face.

"You knew the little Louise, I'm an adult and I'll do it."

"Well, if you were going to do it, you would've done it."

"You distracted me, but I'll do it. I tell you that. Now go away!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can now go!"

"I can't, I saw this. I can't walk away. Let you kill yourself."

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"But it does," Logan took a step closer.

"Just go away!" Louise snapped again.

Logan sighed.

"I didn't want to do this."

"Do what?" Louise asked confused.

Logan began to take off his black polished dress shoes.

"What? What are you doing?" She almost lost her balance on the bar, but quickly grabbed it tight again.

"I 'ma have to jump in after you."

"What?"

"I'm a good swimmer."

"Doesn't matter, the fall alone can kill you."

"It'll hurt, but the fall doesn't worry me. The cold water, gosh. But if I have to…"

"How cold is it?" Louise asked.

"Freezing."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't know… Water that cold, it's like getting stabbed a million times."

Louise looked down at the water, rethinking her idea to jump.

"All you'll think about is the pain, the ice cold water stabbing you. You'll forget everything else," Logan continued.

"I don't care!' Louise said nervously.

"Thought you'd say that," Logan sighed. "I'm not looking forward to jumping after you, but doesn't seem like I have any choice."

Louise looked back at him, nervous to jump, holding on the railing so tight it was pinking her palms.

"That's why I'm hoping you'll come back to the other side, give me a break?"

Louise was so distracted by his words, she didn't even notice that he was coming closer and closer. She slowly put her feet on the last bar, standing now.

Louise stopped herself from turning to him.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Go away! You're insane!"

"That may be true, but guess what?"

Louise turned her head to him.

"I'm not the hanging on the back of a ship."

Louise really thought about his words. She was crazy, not doubt there, but she wasn't trying to kill herself, just get home. All the facts he gave her, weren't on her side of survival.

"Come on, give me your hand," he reached out for her.

Louise hesitated before slowly with her right hand, grabbing his. She held his hand tight as she slowly turned around to him on the railing.

Logan grabbed her over hand as soon as she was fully facing him. Their eyes meeting each other, the shine of the night sky in both of their eyes.

It was the perfect moment, Logan smiling at Louise, who was still fearfully, but was feeling a little safer with Logan holding her. She lifting her right leg to climb over the railing, but she missed the bar and slipped. Logan lost grip for less than a second, but quickly grabbed her back.

Louise started screaming at the top of her lungs, which everyone on the decks, and maybe some in their room, heard. Some of the crew started running towards the scream.

Logan was pulling her up as the footsteps were coming closer.

"Come on, pull yourself up, you can do it," Logan yelled as he pulled.

She lost grip of one of his hands and grabbed the bar, pulling herself up.

"I got 'ca," Logan said pulling her up.

As soon as she was back on the bar, he grabbed her waist tight, pulling her over the railing. Logan, taking the steps back, lost his balance with her in his arms, making them fall. Logan on top of her, his lips inches away from her's. The loud footsteps were getting louder and closer until they all stopped.

"Hey!" A man apart of the crew yelled, standing by the fallen pair.

The sound of the man made Logan jump. Louise was still in shock. He began to get off of her, but the three men were already there.

"What the hell are you do?!" One man yelled at him.

Logan innocently put his hands up.

The men looked up and down at him. His jacket thrown and shoes off caught their eyes.

"What were you doing to her?" Another man asked.

Logan wasn't dumb, he knew what they meant and to be honest if he was in the shoes, or any, he would thought the same thing.

"Nothing," Logan quickly answered nervously.

One of the three men helped Louise to her feet. She was still in shock from the near death experience.

"Was he hurting you?" They asked her.

Louise didn't answer, she just stood there, frozen.

That was good enough for them.

The biggest man, rushed up to Logan, grabbing his collar, ready to punch him.

"Stop!"

The man turned back.

It wasn't Louise.

It was a skinny older man in a suit running towards them.

Logan recognized who he was. Lester Fletcher, Sullivan's butler.

He ran to the group.

"Stop! Do you know who this is?!" He yelled.

The man who was seconds away from punching Logan off the ship, stopped.

"This is Logan Bush!"

The man quickly let go of Logan and backed up.

"I'm so very sorry sir," the man said standing tall, looking up at the sky, to Logan.

Lester fixed Logan's shirt for him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Lester hissed at the man.

"I didn't know, the lady screamed and we came. I'm again so sorry for my horrible actions."

Lester looked back at Louise, then to Logan.

"Who is this?" he asked sternly to Logan.

"She was going to-" Louise quickly cut him off.

"I almost fell! I was looking at the water too closely and I almost fell overboard, if it wasn't for him!" She quickly told the men. "He saved me."

Logan was surprised by the lie that came out her mouth.

"Is this true?" Lester asked him.

Louise pleaded with her eyes.

He didn't know why she lied about this, but she clearly wanted them not to know, so he didn't tell them.

Logan nod.

Louise gave a breath of relief.

"Well, look at this hero," Lester smiled.

Logan smiled back.

"We're sorry again sir," one man said. And two of the three left them. The other stayed with Louise.

"I should get her to her room," He said.

Louise didn't even look at Logan as she followed the man away.

As soon as they were alone, Lester spoke again.

"Miss Charlotte asked me to find you."

Logan nod.

"We're having a dinner with the captain, correct?" Logan asked.

"Yes sir, tomorrow night," Lester answered.

"Invite her."

"The girl?" he asked confused.

"Yes, her. Invite her, please."

"Ok, yes sir, now we should get you out the cold and back to Miss Charlotte, she's extremely worried."

Lester grabbed Logan's shoes and jacket and they walked back to his room.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _ **a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed. I know this chapter was shorter than the first, but I wanted to stop the chapter here, but don't worry more is to come. And I've decided to post every Thursday. Titanic Thursday. I'll do my best to keep it Thursday, but life may change things, but I can say it will be once a week. I do not own Bob's Burgers, or Titanic. I just love so much and put my two loves together. Thank you for reading. Please Review.**_

 _ **-Harmony**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Next day)

Louise woke up from Gene's very loud fart that someone on the other side of the ship could smell.

"Ugh Gene!" Louise groaned.

The two were the only ones in the small room. It was 10:24 a.m.

"Hey, when a Gene gotta go the Gene goes," Gene smirked.

"There's only one Gene," Louise smiled.

"Sorry for waking you."

"You could have just tapped me." Louise stood up, wearing just her long black with white flowers nightgown that Linda bought her.

"You came home real late last night."

After Louise left, Bob talked to the kids about the restaurant and told them everything will be ok. They didn't go after Louise, because Louise was well known for running off upset and going after her wasn't going to help anyone.

Once she came back, the family like everyone else on the ship was asleep. And good thing they were, because the man who escorted her wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was safe and she didn't need her family learning the lie that she knew they wouldn't be dumb enough to believe. So she changed and crawled into her bunk under Tina's.

"Where did you go?" Gene asked as he ate a whole mini chocolate chip muffin in one bite.

"I just went down the hallway for a while and calmed down," Louise lied.

"Oh," Gene shrugged. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, we can play tag again or something."

"Ok my boogers are ready. I'll give you a one minute head start."

"No boogers this time Gene."

He didn't listen.

"60...59...58," Gene started counting down.

"Damnit Gene!"

"57...56...54...53."

Louise grabbed her hoodie and black flats and ran out the room. She quickly put her shoes on as she ran down the hall and up the white metal stairs. Louise didn't know what number Gene was on, but all she knew was no Gene booger was going to touch her. She reached the decks and turned back to see if Gene was behind her. No one was. Gene was slow even while running, so she would have all the time she needed to relax. Louise walked around watching people, people laughing and enjoying their time. Louise was in her own thought as she wandered.

Minutes of wandering the ship, she came back to the spot of that night. The back of the ship.

Louise grabbed the railing, standing in the place of Logan. She looked at the water she was almost in. She closed her eyes and listened to the ocean waves hitting the the ship. She was frozen in this moment until a voice shocked her back to reality, making her jump. She turned around, ready to see a Gene with a booger on a finger, but instead was the suited man from that night. Lester Fletcher standing tall in front of her. He had a look of disapproval and disgust on his face.

"I thought I'd find you here, looking at the water again?" he asked with a mean tone in his voice. It was clearer than glass that he did not like her. Not at all.

"What can I say? Beauty is my weakness," Louise smirked.

"Isn't it everyone's? Well, I hope beauty can wait for tonight. Sir Logan has invited you and yourself only to dinner with his family and the captain tonight." Lester handed her a gold envelope. Louise looked down at the envelope.

"Logan?" She smiled.

"Yes, he invited you to dinner, probably to show everyone he's a hero."

Her smiled disappeared.

"Yes, a hero," she nod. "I don't think I can make it."

"I think the ocean will be fine with one less set of eyes. And think you've seen enough of water for a long time."

Louise gave a fake smile.

"Everyone will be having dinner, you'll just be eating with the upper class and the captain."

"What time is this dinner?"

"9, 9 tonight," Lester answered.

"Can I think about my answer?"

"My job is to invite you, not to care if you come. So you have the invitation, meaning I have done my job. Come or do not. Guess we'll know your answer at 9." Once those words left his mouth, he walked away, leaving Louise alone again, but with her looking at the envelope and thinking of her answer, she thought of Logan. And her train of thought was put on hold.

Louise had a mission. She forgot about the Gene hunter ready to booger her the second spotted. Louise walked all over the decks looking for someone.

Logan Bush.

She finally found him in the mid front of the ship, sitting in one of the white long lawn chairs, alone. He was in a white dress shirt and black pants. In those clothes he wasn't tanning or trying to. Louise quickly walked over to him, but Logan didn't notice her presents until he looked up from his phone.

Logan smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello," he said with a grin and put his phone in his right pocket. "Great to see you."

"Can we speak?" Louise wasn't going to waste time.

"Ok," he nod move over on the seat.

"Let's walk."

He nod and stood up next to her with a leather folder under his arm. They started walking silently until Louise spoke.

"You know I never got to thank you for saving my life."

"Now would be the perfect time."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"For?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"For what? What are you thanking me for?"

"For saving my life."

"Oh, did I do that?" he smiled.

"Duh," she laughed.

"Well then you're welcome."

"And for lying, I know that must have been sooo hard," she smirked.

"Been lying since I was born **."**

"Oh really," Louise asked sarcastically.

"You don't know me."

"Oh I know you, Barry."

She remembered his embarrassing middle name.

Logan laughed. Guess he wasn't ashamed of it anymore.

"My parents are so stupid," he said.

"Aww. Well if it helps, I love Barry."

"Logan Barry Bush?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're the only one."

"What?" she smiled. "Not even the soon to be Mrs. Logan Barry Bush?"

"I don't know, never told her."

"Ashamed or something?"

"Just didn't get around to it."

"How do you not get around to your full name?"

"I just didn't tell her."

"Well that isn't weird," she said sarcastically. "Tell me you at least you know her middle name."

"Something with a M, I guess," he shrugged.

"Wow," Louise laughed.

"Stop it," he smiled.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Don't think so, why do you care?"

"I'm just saying, you're marrying this girl right?" he nod. "Then she should know. Really she should have known on the first date. If I was dating someone I'd-" he cut her off.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Louise laughed.

"No," she shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just curious," he shrugged.

"Well if we're being curious here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? Yes or no?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Why would you not have answered already?"

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But are you actually happy?"

"I said yes," he raised his voice.

Louise suddenly stopped walking.

Logan turned to her, walking back.

"Don't yell at me," she said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Logan, are you happy?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Logan Barry Bush, are you happy?"

"What do you want from me?"

"An answer."

"I said yes."

"I want the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Logan, I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I know you."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I know that 16 year old devil and I know you were happy. You had that light in your eyes. That light that shined brighter than the sun itself, but now nothing. So don't stand here and lie to my face."

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked. Are you happy?"

"I'm fine."

"Being fine and happy are two different things."

"Well then I can't answer that question."

"Yes you can."

"Then I don't want to answer."

"Why?"

"What gives you the right to ask me that?"

"The same right you have asking me if I'm seeing someone. Curiosity."

"Well be curious about something else."

"Fine," Louise shrugged.

"Thank you."

"Do you love her?"

"What?!"

"Do you love her? Your fiancé?"

"I'm marrying her."

"That's not the question."

"Why do you care?"

Louise shrugged.

"I don't know, curious."

"I only asked you one question."

"Actually you asked two."

"What?"

Louise showed him the gold envelope.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"If you answer the question."

Logan sighed.

"The answer doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. No matter what I say, she'll be Mrs. Logan Barry Bush and I'll be married."

"What?"

"Do you know you're the first person I've talked to outside of this group circle I found myself in? My opinion stopped mattering once I met Charlotte."

"Your fiancé?"

He nod.

"You know hope?" he asked.

Louise nod.

"Why the caged bird sings or why the lost dream?"

"You read poetry?"

"Helps me think, passes the time. You know why they hope?"

"Why? Why do they hope?"

"Because of hearts. Funny you know. The mind it's so controlling, controls everything in the body, except the heart. The heart does its own thing. Even when the mind says it's over, give up. The heart says try again, keep going. The heart hopes even when everything else shuts down."

"Do you hope?"

"Everyone does. What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want to have one day?"

"My phone back."

"You hope you'll get it back. Sometimes you hope and don't even realize it. Everything you dream of, your goals, everything you wish for. You hope to have."

"What do you hope for?"

"That my voice will be heard."

"I hear you," Louise smiled.

Logan smiled back at her.

"Wanna see something?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"Come on," Logan told her, walking over to a row of white long lawn chairs, sitting down on one. Louise followed and sat down next to him. Logan handed her his leather folder.

"What is this?" Louise asked.

"Open it and see."

She did. It was a stack on drawings. The one on top was a man and a child on his shoulders. A father and daughter.

"Who are these people?" Louise asked smiling at the work.

"I don't know, strangers."

"They look so happy."

"Because they're real people. I drew this this morning. A father playing with his daughter."

Louise looked through the stack. Some of a rose or another person happy. She stopped once she saw one of a nude woman. There was no face. Louise looked up shocked at Logan.

"Is this?" Louise asked.

He shook his head.

"No, Charlotte won't let me draw her," Logan answered.

"Then who is this?"

"I don't know, another stranger."

"You draw nude strangers?"

"If they let me."

Louise kept looking, all the pictures after were a nude woman body part.

Louise stopped again on one of a woman's hand.

"Why just a hand?" she asked looking up him.

"Because it's beautiful."

"Do you know her?"

"Cinnamon."

"What?" Louise asked completely confused.

"Her name."

"Her name is Cinnamon?"

"Yep."

"Who names their child-" he cut her off.

"She's a hooker."

"Oh."

"Yeah a hooker with one arm."

"What happened to the other?"

"Her pimp cut it off."

"Oh."

"Yeah, cut off her beautiful arm. So I had to draw the hand before it was gone. I paid her two hundred dollars to draw her hand?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What?! No, she had herpes."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, so I wasn't going to risk it with a condom."

"Sleep with the other's?"

"I didn't sleep with any woman I drew."

"Curious."

Louise went back to looking through them.

"They're all beautiful. You're amazing." she closed the folder and handed it to him. "You really are," she smiled.

"Thanks."

Louise stood up.

"Well, I guess I agreed to a dinner."

"You're coming?"

"We made a deal."

"You don't have to," Logan stood up.

"A free dinner, I'd have to be crazy not to agree," she laughed.

Logan laughed too.

They started walking again.

"You know I didn't see any animals in that folder. Do you draw them too?" Louise asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Can you draw them?"

"Yeah if I wanted to, what? Have a request?"

"My sister loves horses."

"Mmm, I'll think about it. Good choice. Horses are amazing. Ever rode one?"

"No."

"You should one day."

"Maybe you could teach me how."

"What about Tina?"

"I rather have you."

"Ok, I'll teach you, but no both legs on one side. One on each."

"Ok."

"Gotta ride like a cowboy not a woman in some romance movie."

"You gonna teach me how to ride like a man," Louise laughed. "I'm gonna be a tough cowgirl."

"Yep, I can teach you how to do everything how a man would do it."

"Burp?"

"If you wanna know."

"Good, because I wanna do a fart way better than my brother."

"Done."

"He's the king of farts."

"Not when I'm done teaching you. Anything else?"

"Teach me how to do a master spit, all I can do is baby spits."

"Got'ca, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the railings.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Ok so you have to push all the spit to the back of your throat. Then strongly push it out your mouth. Watch me." Logan did the steps, then spat out a big spit ball out into the ocean. "Now you."

Louise started the steps, but was interrupted by Logan.

"No you have to put it all the way back." He put his fingers on the front her neck. "Okay now spit." She did. It wasn't as strong as Logan's, but was good. "You're getting better, now you vs me, let's go!"

They both started spitting in the ocean. Soon people began staring. But they were too busy laughing and spitting. Too busy to notice that Cynthia and her crew, Dodie and Aubrey, were walking up to them. Once Cynthia saw Logan she gasped and almost fainted noticing he was with Louise.

"Logan!" she gasped behind them.

Logan quickly turned around to see his disgusted mother.

Louise gave her last spit, but it didn't make it pass her face, then turned with Logan.

"What the hell is happening here?" she hissed.

"Nothing," Logan quickly answered.

"Who is this?" Cynthia looked at Louise.

'Nice To see you too, you bitch,' Louise thought with the fakest smile she could make.

"Louise Belcher, a friend," Logan answered.

The name didn't look like it rang any bells.

"A friend? Her?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, a friend who will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Oh." Cynthia looked Louise up and down. Noticing the nightgown that was being wore for a dress. "Just hope she has clothes for the event. Logan! Let's go you have a meeting with - Sully," Cynthia snapped and started walking again.

"Bye," Logan sighed following his mother. One of the two followers left. Dodie stayed smiling at Louise. She looked at least 43.

"Hi, name's Dodie, but everyone calls me Dod." She had a country accent.

"Louise."

"Why what a beautiful name. Do you know what you'll be wearing for tonight's dinner?"

"This," Louise shrugged.

"Oh sweetie let me help you," she begged.

"Huh?"

"What size are you a three or four? I'm a four. I bet you could fit me, come on let's pretty you up."

Dodie grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Wow, you're strong," Louise said as she was pulled.

"Having five boys makes you strong."

"Oh my gosh, don't you know of a product called condoms?"

"Once you're married you throw safe sex out the window."

"Awe, ok you're hurting me."

"Sorry, guess I'm really strong," Dodie giggled.

"I'll say."

xXxXx

"There!" Dodie cheered. "You look beautiful, you'll be the prettiest woman there."

"I don't think I should up stage Charlotte," Louise smirked.

"Well I tried to dress Charlotte, she didn't listen, so you up stage the crap out her. Plus this dinner isn't about her."

"I'm not even sure I should go to this thing."

"What?! Is it Cynthia? Trust me she may look scary and she is."

"Well that was helpful," Louise laughed.

Dodie laughed too.

"You don't worry about her or anyone else."

"Do you think Logan would like this?"

"Why do you think I picked it?" Dodie smirked. "Okay now mirror time." Dodie pulled Louise to the full size mirror on the wall in her suite.

It was a velvet V-neck long dress with sleeves that stopped right above the elbow. Her hair was down in beautiful big curls. Finishing the outfit with black 2 inch heels.

"Wow," Louise gasped looking in the mirror.

"That's what everyone will be saying," Dodie smiled in her orange long dress.

"This is amazing."

"Thank you," she bowed. "Guess envy's coming to dinner too."

Louise laughed.

"Well come on before we're late."

Louise smiled at herself in the mirror one more time before they left.

"Come on, let everyone else see you," Dodie laughed.

xXxXx

They walked to the dining hall together. When they arrived t was 8:58, so they were on time. Dodie rushed to a man in a grey suit, who Louise guessed was her husband since she kissed him.

Louise walked down the polished wooden stairs slowly, trying not to fall in the heels. Most of the people who were joining them were already sitting at the large table.

Logan turned back in his seat next to Charlotte and saw Louise struggling to safely walk down the stairs. He stood up from the table, making everyone at the table turn to see what caught his eye. Logan was breathless just like everyone else.

Dodie smirked at the response of her work.

Logan walked up to Louise.

"Wow," Logan gasped.

"Close your mouth," Louise smirked lifting up his jaw.

"You look so- wow."

"Logan, you're drooling."

He wiped his mouth.

"We should go sit down," Louise whispered feeling everyone's eyes.

Logan nervously nod.

"Well here goes everything," Louise said to herself as they walked, listening to her heels as they hit the wooden floor, but her heart beat being the loudest thing she hears.

"Here goes everything," Logan thought to himself.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **a/n: I know posting this chapter is really early. It's like 1 in the morning, but I was just soo excited about this chapter. I couldn't wait it update this story! And I can't wait for next Thursday, now it's becoming my new favorite day. I hope you guys enjoyed. And that you have a happy new year! Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Logan escorted Louise to the table.

Everyone around them gasped at the beautiful woman on Logan's arm. He walked Louise to her seat next to Dodie and her husband.

Logan slowly let go of Louise, not wanting to lose her.

After he did let her go, he walked back to his seat in between Charlotte and Cynthia, across from her.

Charlotte's face was turning as red as her bright red lipstick.

"You see that, envy came to visit," Dodie whispered to Louise.

Louise quietly laughed.

"Who is that?!" Charlotte whispered to Logan.

"Remember that trash the bumped into me?" Logan whispered back.

"That's her!" she gasped.

"Consider her a person now?" Logan snapped.

"Well, who is this beautiful woman who stole our breath?" Sully smiled.

"Louise Belcher's the name," Louise smiled.

"Wow what a beautiful name."

"Daddy!" Charlotte hissed.

"It is, you know I had a ex wife named Louise."

"What happened?" Louise asked him.

"She died, but at the hospital I met Charlotte's mother so things worked out," he laughed.

"What does the name Louise even mean?!" Charlotte barked.

"Warrior," Louise answered.

"Well, I think it's dumb!"

"Charlotte!" Sully barked. "Be nice to our guest!"

"So Miss Louise, tell us about you," Cynthia gave a fake smile.

"Well there isn't much to know," Louise shrugged.

"Please do tell, what is it like staying in lower class?" Cynthia asked with a evil smirk.

'Well, bitch wanna play,' Louise thought.

"Great really. I haven't seen any rats so I'd say pretty good," Louise answered.

Almost everyone at the table laughed.

Cynthia didn't even chuckle nor did Charlotte.

"So why are you here?!" Charlotte hissed.

"Because of Logan," Louise smiled at him with Logan trying very hard not to blush. "I just wanted you guys to know that Logan's a real hero, he saved my life."

"Wow Logan that's actually really nice," Aubrey told him.

"That's my boy!" Sully cheered.

"He's also a really great artist," Louise said.

"Oh those little drawings he does, they're ok," Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"They're amazing," she corrected her. "Logan's really talented."

"Well that's my son, full of potential," Cynthia smiled.

They talked about the Seaic with Captain Bruce Curtis and their wealthy fortunes. Louise just listened when they talked about the fortunes. Stealing glances with Logan when no one, meaning Cynthia and Charlotte, was looking, but Dodie noticed.

"Hey Missy, too lost in those eyes to realize he's engaged," Dodie whispered laughing.

"Is looking at someone a crime?" she whispered back.

"The wat he's looking at you, wouldn't be surprised if something happened."

"We're just friends."

"I don't look at my friends like that," Dodie giggled.

"Shh!" she hissed.

Soon the food, which was grilled chicken and veggies with some wine, came.

Louise looked down at her eight silverware. The little fork, middle fork, and big fork and other little and big carp she didn't know the name of other than the size of it.

"What?" she whispered.

Dodie saw how confused Louise was and leaned over.

"Just start from the end and work yourself in," she whispered.

The rest of the dinner, Sully told the funny story of Charlotte's birth.

"So I rushed to the hospital, ready for Sullivan Jr., but after six hours of Barbie cursing me about about getting her pregnant, still no baby!" he laughed.

Everyone else at the table laughed too.

"It was after Barbie wished me to hell that I saw the most disgusting thing, my princess. Yeah I was mad it wasn't a boy. I actually wanted to name her Sulla, but Barbie said no and we got Charlotte. You know, the first thing Charlotte did when she was born. She pooped!"

Everyone laughed except Charlotte and Cynthia.

"Then she cried!" he laughed.

"Daddy!" Charlotte said embarrassed.

"What?" he smiled. "One day you two will have a baby and then have a even better story to tell."

Charlotte smiled at Logan, who was trying his best not to make eye contact.

Louise tried not to laugh at Logan's actions.

Dodie told the story of how she met her husband Lionel.

"And with him shaking in his shoes, literally, he asked me on a date next thing I know we're married and I'm having five bad little babies," she laughed.

Everyone else laughed.

A tall waiter in a suit walked up to Louise with a big silver tray. He set a bowl filled with black and green stuff in it on her empty china.

"What is this?" she quietly asked the waiter.

"Caviar Miss," he answered.

"That is?"

"Fish eggs."

"What?" she was holding down her vomit.

"Fish eggs," he repeated.

"I'll pass."

He picked it up and put it back.

'Rich people eat the grossest stuff,' Louise thought as she watched Charlotte eat the black eggs. She was scarfing it down.

Logan and Dodie also didn't eat the caviar.

After everyone finished eating, all the men at the table stood up.

"What's happening?" Louise whispered to Dodie.

"Well after dinner all the men go to the golf room and talk about men things," Dodie whispered back.

"Oh.." she said. "Well then I must be going," Louise stood.

"You have to leave?" Charlotte smirked.

"Yeah, have to get back to my lower class friends or envy will be visiting everyone."

They laughed.

"I should walk you to your room," Logan said walking up to Louise, trying his best not to smile in front of everyone.

"That's a good idea, we don't need another saving like last night," Dodie said.

"Well guess it's just us," Sully said and the men walked away.

"Logan?" Charlotte wined.

"I'll only be gone for a minute, just enjoy your time with the ladies and I'll see you tonight," Logan said.

They said goodbye and they left.

Louise and Logan walked silently on the decks until Logan spoke.

"Tonight was fun," he said walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to talk," Louise said.

"I want to, is something wrong?"

"You really shouldn't be walking me."

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"Look at me," she sighed.

"What? You look amazing!"

"You have a fiance!"

"I know."

"Logan, I didn't like those stares you were giving me!" Louise went down the white metal stairs with Logan following. "And your fiance was right next to you!"

"Louise?! You looked at me!"

"I don't know why I did! I shouldn't have done that and you shouldn't be walking me to my room!" Louise began to speed up.

"Why can't I?" he tried to catch up with her as she rushed.

"You know why!"

"No actually I don't. Charlotte was fine with it."

"No she wasn't, you just didn't give her time to say no!" Louise argued. "You rushed me out so fast I didn't have time to say goodbye."

"Well, she would have said yes!"

"No she wouldn't! The way you're were looking at me, she's probably thinking the exact same thing any woman would be thinking in her shoes **."**

"And what is she thinking?"

Louise stopped instantly, making Logan almost hit her. She swung around to Logan, stepping up one step closer to Logan. She put her face one inch away from his, staring straight into his deep blue eyes. Being seconds away from kissing him. She was slowly moving in when Logan's eyes began to close his eyes and accepted his fate. Louise stopped her leaning and slapped Logan across the face.

"Awe! What the-" he yelled, but she quickly cut him off.

"See! No, no kiss! You're getting married!"

"You were leaning it!"

"It was a test!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"This is why you shouldn't be walking me!" Louise snapped at him, continuing to walk down the long set of stairs.

"I didn't know it was a test!" he snapped back.

"You shouldn't need to know its a test not to kiss me! That's why you shouldn't be here with me. I don't need your fiance or anyone else thinking we had… sex!" she whispered the last part. She looked around, making sure no one was around.

"We're not going to do that, why would you think we'd do that?!"

"You almost kissed me!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Thank you," Louise smiled.

"Never doing that again, but I'm still walking you to your room."

Louise sighed.

"Fine come on," she rushed down the stairs with Logan trying to keep up.

Once they got down the long tight stairway, there was loud music coming down the left hallway.

"What's that?" Logan asked Louise.

She shrugged.

"A party," she answered. "You can leave now, I'm here. So go."

"Come let's go see it," he said eagerly.

"Logan!" she sighed. "It's just a party!"

"I love parties!" he said pulling her to the sound.

"No!" she quietly hissed. "Stop it!"

Logan pulled her all the way to the large bright dining room for the lower class. A classical four suited men band played violins and cellos. People were dancing on the wooden table and almost anything with a solid surface.

"Logan! Let's go!"

"No, come on." He pulled her to the bar. "Two beers please," Logan said to the bartender.

"You know this is cheap, right?" Louise smirked.

"Yeah beer is beer, some's just cheaper."

The bartender handed him two big glasses of beer.

Logan tried to hand Louise one.

"I'm not thirsty," she rejected.

Logan shrugged.

"Ok," he drunk some of his and put both down on the counter. "Want to dance?" Logan offered his hand.

Louise groaned.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Great!" he pulled her to the dance floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I change my mind," she said.

"To late!" Logan lead them as they spun around on the crowded dance floor.

"Logan, stop!" she hissed, but he ignored.

Louise looked around, trying to find someone she knew. She didn't need her family finding this, she wasn't even okay with strangers watching her horribly dance. Louise was never a good dancer, but Logan had some skills. Louise noticed something or someone staring. Yeah they were dancing in the center of the room, catching everyone's eyes, but this pair was familiar. They were hiding in the one dark spot of the bright energetic room. These eyes were full of hate. A hate she knew. She stared confused at these mysterious eyes until she realized.

"Lester!" she hissed.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," she quickly answered still looking.

Logan spun her from Lester's site and once she got view again, Lester was gone.

"That's weird," she muttered.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Just dance me," she smiled. "Please."

Logan nod and they continued dancing, staring in each other's eyes as the spun. Louise was slowly starting to enjoy the dancing, loosening up. She started feeling the music. Louise was getting into the music and let loose.

Soon Logan was struggling to keep up.

"Can you keep up?" Louise smirked.

"I don't know anymore," he laughed,

"Come on Barry!" she cheered and everyone else cheered too.

"I'll do my best."

xXxXx

"We have a problem!" Lester said into the dark room.

Cynthia turned to Lester, upset.

"What?!" she hissed.

"The Belcher!" he answered. "They were dancing! Close together! They almost kissed!"

Cynthia laughed which made Lester confused.

"What?" he asked lost.

"Logan, this girl he's wasting time with will not ruin this mission!" she snapped.

"But-" she cut him off.

"No one can ruin this mission not even this Belcher or my dumb son. Logan will do whatever his mommy tells him to, so we don't need to worry about her!" she barked.

"What if he falls for her?!"

"My son will never lower himself to that. He's got Charlotte and her money! He'll keep his mother happy!"

"Do we tell Charlotte?"

"Are you crazy?! She doesn't need to worry her pretty little head!" Cynthia yelled.

"Yes, yes madam," he nod.

"Good boy. Now here give this to Logan." She handed Lester a grape purple furry jewelry box.

He opened it and gasped.

"A rare blue diamond-"

"Necklace yes," she finished. "They say it's the heart of the ocean."

"How did you?"

"I have a friend, now you tell Logan to give this to Charlotte!"

Lester nod and started to walk away.

"And Lester?" she called out.

"Yes?" he looked back.

"You know why people kill bugs before they grow?"

"Why?"

"So they can kill the problem before it gets out of hand! So kill ours!"

He nod and left.

xXxXx

Logan walked into his suite with Charlotte staring at herself in her wooden vanity. He slowly walked up to her, putting the necklace on her. The shine of the large blue diamond shining in the mirror.

"Logan!" she gasped.

He smiled at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he kissed her cheek.

She turned to him.

"Oh Logan, I love it!" she cried jumping in his arms.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you so much!" she kissed him.

Charlotte danced in the mirror looking at her diamond.

As Logan picked up the jewelry box, a note fell out. He opened it and saw his mother handwriting.

'Family takes care of family,' was all the note said, but to Logan it said a hundred more and he understood.

"Family takes care of family," he repeated.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **A/N: I really couldn't wait to write this chapter. The story is unfolding and the drama is coming alive so get ready for the storm. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next Thursday! And by the way my birthday is coming up this weekend so I hope you guys wish me a happy birthday! Thank you and please review!**

 **-** _ **Harmony**_


	5. Chapter 5

The loud noise Louise's family, woke the sleeping Louise. Instead of being upset about being interrupted in her sleep like always, she woke cheerfully. She smiled happily which made her family confused.

"What is happening here?" Gene asked squinting his eyes at Louise, jumping on his bunk standing on his knees.

"Is Louise sick?" Tina asked Bob.

"Oh my gosh Louise is dying!" Gene yelled.

"Gene, shut up!" Bob hissed at his son.

"Can't I just be happy?" Louise smiled.

"No," Gene answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower," Linda said grabbing her rose red towel, matching rag, and liquid soap that makes you smell like the ocean breeze and left the room.

Bob soon followed with his grey towel and rag.

As soon as the kids were alone, they started talking.

"So why are you actually happy?" Gene asked suspicious.

"Gene, I'm just happy," she answered.

"I've seen this look before… she's in love!" Tina popped out.

"Shut up! I am not!" Louise hissed at Tina.

"Yeah, T you may be love struck by every guy, but Louise isn't a loving girl, "Gene said then hopped off the bed.

Louise smirked in agreement, lying without using words. She was sort of in love. Louise isn't a person who loves love like Tina. This is the first time she's ever felt a liking to any boy without using them for something, excluding Gene. Last night she danced with Logan, remembering every second of it. How her curls were losing loop with each spin, how he smelled like sweet fresh cut watermelon, and how Logan bit his bottom lip every time she stepped on his foot. Sometimes she did it on purpose.

She shook her head as she began daydreaming about Logan, stopping herself. "Stop it!" she hissed in her head, still smiling a lie.

Louise has never felt like this. She couldn't stop thinking about Logan since he walked her to her room last night, leaving her alone all silly from their night. The rest of the family was out enjoying the night. Part of her was disgusted by her girly love feelings, the other is Logan! Logan! Logan! She learned from her crush on boo boo and the help of Tina that you can't fight your heart and that it knows what it wants and won't give up.

Logan was on her my mind all day and all night, now. She jumped at an idea. She needed to see him now. Right now! Louise rushed to the door of the room, only to be stopped by Linda.

"Hey, where are you going?" Linda blocked her from escape.

"Out," Louise snapped.

"Oh no way Missy, you haven't spent time with your family this whole trip, now we're going to meet the captain and see the captain area. So get dress."

Louise groaned, grabbing her suitcase then leaving to the gross coed bathroom for lower class.

The bathroom was a very large room with twenty toilets, fifteen showers, ten tubs, and twelve sinks randomly placed like the designers were drunk and didn't care. The walls were brown, like two shades lighter than shit. The ugly sand style glass flower tiles chilled Louise as she stepped her bare feet on the half water floor. Really it wasn't just water, it was mud. The nasty dirt from the guest hitting the tile turning the pure water into mud. Mud wasn't the only thing on the floor touching Louise's feet. There was wet toilet paper that someone used to wipe and missed the toilet taking the floor's space. Also including snot, spit, ear wax, dust balls, and dirty clothes the owner lost to the crowd of disgust. And the look wasn't even what keep Louise wanting to throw up her spit. The smell! Gosh it can kill a horse! It smelled worse than the look with the ability to make a blind man cry. The smell, it's like fish, the fish smell of a woman, in the wrong time of the month. Louise learned that smell when she turned twelve and all the girls in her grade joined the moody party. But this smell was a mix. There was more. She sniffed, trying to learn more. It was fish, poop that has stain the room for days, and something hard to place. It was like wet dog, but worse. She walked pass a very hairy man showering. That answered that question. So the smell was different. She sniffed again. Then she cringed her face from the smell. Louise remember this smell from the time she and Gene went to the woods while Tina was on her first double date with Jimmy Jr., Darryl, and Rosa. There they found a dead grey cat. The smell, yes it was death. Louise looked to find the source. Nothing.

There was a very long line that to Louise looked like it was endless of dirty nude guest waiting for showers. She knew the numbers, don't let Louise's I don't care cool girl attitude. She's smart just lazy. She knew that the line was full with more than 300 people in this line for fifteen showers. Now that would take the whole day. The designers would do this. Create a sickening bathroom too small and dirty for them. Oh they knew what they were doing.

"I bet the upper class is so much better!" Louise hissed quietly.

Louise groaned walking toward the changing area, which was just curtains creating little changing rooms. She went in an empty one on the end and changed.

When she came out, a few minutes later with her pulling her suitcase behind her, she was wearing a knee length green and black plaid short sleeve dress with black flats and hair down to her mid back with a green thick headband pushing her hair back from her face.

Louise walked through the crowd of people, dodging each dirty person, each one dirtier than the last. She finally escaped after three minutes of dodging.

The rest of the Belchers were waiting outside the bathroom for Louise, fully dressed.

"What?" Louise asked confused at their stares.

"What took you so long?!" Linda barked.

"Have you been in there?"

"Ugh! Just come on before we're late to meet the captain!" Linda snapped and walked off into the long hallway and crowd with everyone else behind. Louise almost didn't follow, but Linda would kill her so she joined.

Their relationship was never as good as Louise and Bob's, but now it was worse. They just couldn't deal with each other. Louise was soo close to saying she hated her mother, but something was stopping her. It was a rule to her, she wanted to say it soo bad, but wouldn't let herself. It's just a rule to never hate you parents that very few would break, but Louise would never do something unspeakable like that. She just loves her mother less. But what child doesn't?

xXxXx

Logan's family were on the decks, planning to take the tour with the captain. Logan standing next to Charlotte looking at the ocean feeling Charlotte staring at him not the ocean. He didn't speak.

Dodie walked up to the couple.

"Hello," Dodie smiled.

Charlotte turned to Dodie, smiling.

"Dodie, well hello."

"I hear of a diamond you received."

"Of yes Logan got me the heart of the ocean, took my breath away," she told.

Logan was staring into space not hearing a word, but the ocean's screams.

"You're not wearing it?" Dodie continued.

"Well it's a very special diamond so I only wear it on special occasions… like on her wedding," she looked to Logan.

He didn't notice.

"Logan!" she hissed pulling him back to reality.

"Huh?" he asked confused with a dumb look on his face.

"I said our wedding."

"What is it not happening?"

Charlotte's face turned pink in anger.

"No!" she hissed. "I am wearing the diamond on our wedding!"

"Logan!" Cynthia snapped rushing up to her son. She grabbed his ear, pulling him with her.

"Awe!" he yelled.

Cynthia pulled him to the side, alone.

"What the fuck?!" Logan snapped once she let go.

Cynthia slapped him.

"Don't talk like that!" she barked.

"Damn that hurt!"

She slapped him again.

"Stop that trash talk! Just stop everything! What hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh but you can talk like that!" he interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up. Now what are you doing?!"

"Dying," he muttered.

"You're ruining everything that's what you're doing!"

"How?! I told you I'll stop talking to that girl what else do you want from me?!"

"Act like you want to be here!"

"But I don't..."

"Logan!"

"What do expect?! You drag me on this prison ship surrounded by people I hate. Yes mom I hate them. Every single one of them. So why would you think I'd be happy!"

"Logan this is your family!"

"Mom, I don't want any of this and you know it!" She opened her mouth to speak but he went on. "Don't give me the family cares for family shit! When I get off this ship I'm getting married to a woman who-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she cut him off before it came out. "You think I love your father and his dumb choices?! No! Marriage isn't about love! What does that girl have that Charlotte doesn't?!"

Logan didn't answer.

"They're both pretty. Charlotte prettier, so why would you be fond of the other?"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I never understand with you! You need to understand the plan! Marry Charlotte and be happy! Don't fuck stuff up like you always do! You don't even have to do anything! Charlotte is crazy about you! Just smile and shut the hell up! This is the only thing I need from you! So do it!" she hissed and then stormed off.

Charlotte turned to Dodie.

"We're getting married," she said.

"Oh..." she tried to smile, but she wouldn't win a Oscar.

"Yes, it's happening."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't make it."

"Oh, I never said the date," she gave an evil eye.

"I'll be out of town."

"Oh really, out of town? Where you going?"

"Out," Dodie answered.

"Out where?"

"Out of town."

Dodie was one of the friendliest people you'll ever meet. She loved everyone and everything, but this, this was something she couldn't agree with. She knew Cynthia's plan from the beginning. She was Cynthia's best friend. Their children grew up together. Her son, Daniel Lamont Bennett was close with Logan as kids, but Daniel got accepted to a very high rank middle school and Cynthia got bitter about it, but they reconnected when the boys got enrolled in the summer pre college program. Then their friendship came back alive and two months ago Cynthia told her plan. At first it disgusted Dodie, but Dodie had to do something. Cynthia wouldn't change her mind so that went to Logan.

The first day on the cruise, Dodie saw Louise playing and remember that smile from Logan's broom sweeping picture at some dirty restaurant that Cynthia took. She saw the face that smile in the background. She had some connection to Logan. Dodie didn't know what connection, but there was one so she did the riskiest thing she ever did in her life. She very gently pushed Logan in front of Louise's path knowing he would see her. What she didn't know was she would fall. That she didn't mean. Dodie wouldn't let Cynthia ruin these kids' lives. Logan, a child who was trapped. Even Charlotte is a victim, an annoying bitchy victim, but still a victim who was fooled into loving someone who doesn't love her back. Dodie was trying to find someone Logan could really love without notice, but fell short. Logan was more into skateboarding and video games than girls, so it would be hard. No girl caught his eyes. He had no future with the girls she found. So she looked in the past. From four year old baby crush to present. She looked in every photo of Logan, looking. Dodie almost gave up until see saw Louise. She was in another photo. It was a selfie of Logan and a boy. A Gene. And there in the background was that smile, but not happy, an evil smirk. A smirk that almost made Dodie pee herself, that evil. She could never forget that face.

So she risked it all for Logan. And it worked kind of. Dodie really didn't have a full plan. Guess things just worked. Logan connected with Louise somehow. Dodie helped Louise dress to steal eyes, Logan's. There was just something about Louise that Dodie knew love was inside her. Even with only seeing her for a second she knew. Dodie saw the reaction of Louise when Charlotte popped next to Logan, somewhere she didn't need to be.

Dodie won't be going to the wedding, because she didn't agree with it. Marriage needs love, love is the only reason to marry.

"Well you will be missed," Charlotte said turning back to the ocean.

There was as awkward silence as the women stood.

"How's Darry?" Charlotte broke the ice.

"Fine," she nod.

Darren Lee Bennett, another son of Dodie.

"He actually just got engaged to a sweet girl so kind," Dodie shared.

Sadness and hurt fell on Charlotte's face as she tried to smile.

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's so happy. I'm happy for him. Her name's Ashley Green, do you know her?"

Charlotte gasped.

"No, no I don't," she lied.

"Well maybe you can maybe come to the wedding if it wouldn't be weird." Dodie saw Logan coming to them. She leaned to her ear. "I'm so sorry it didn't work with Darren." She left just as Logan came.

"Hey," Logan said making Charlotte jump.

"I need to leave!" she ran off, tears coming down.

Logan shrugged.

The whole group was preparing for the tour.

Dodie, her four boys who came on the cruise, Dicky Landon Bennett, Dewey Laurence, Damon Lamar, and Daniel, her husband, Cynthia and Tom, Logan with his runaway Charlotte, her brothers Clarence and Clifford, Aubrey, Rosemary, Estelle, and Lester. They were a full group.

Three other families including the Belchers. Logan was too busy dealing with his annoying soon to be brother in laws. They were telling lame ass sex jokes, that Logan understood just hated.

Louise saw Charlotte walk up to Logan stopping her from doing the same.

The tour soon begun and they all started walking, following. Louise quietly walked to Dodie without notice.

"Hi," Dodie whispered.

"Hey."

They walked together in the bunch as they went to the crew area. Louise watched Logan the whole time as everyone wandered the room.

"Stop staring," Dodie giggled at Louise.

"Shh!"

Dodie giggled again and walked over to her husband.

Louise couldn't talk to Logan, he was surrounded.

Gene snuck up behind her making her jump.

"Gene stop!" she hissed.

"Come on what are you doing talking to strangers? It's a family vacation!" he cheered.

"Ugh, you're right come on." She walked with Gene to the rest of the family. Forget this whole crush thing. She's still herself, no boy changing that.

They walked up to the captain, who remembered Louise.

"Hello Miss Louise," he tipped his hat.

"Hi Captain."

"Wait, how do you know my daughter?" Linda cut in.

"Well I met her at-" Louise quickly cut him off.

"I met him around the deck," she quickly made something up. "So show us the boat."

Linda gave a suspicious look.

"Well ok," the Captain weirdly laughed. "Follow me." He walked them to the save boats as everyone else looked around the Captain's area with the crew watching them. There was a whole line of large safe boats all the way down each side of the boat.

Louise mental counted the boats and came to a conclusion.

"Captain, it seems like there is not enough boats for everyone aboard," Louise said.

"Shh!" Linda hissed.

"What makes you think that?" the captain asked.

"Well I did the math and the numbers never lie."

"Well in this case they did, because we -" a mustached man cut him off.

"She's right," he said.

"Why Mr. Rupert Seymour, creator of the Seaic. Hello Sir."

"Captain, you're doing amazing with her," he smiled talking about the boat. He walked up to Louise. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Louise."

"Well Louise you are correct. There isn't enough boats for everyone. Not even half."

"Who needs them?! This is unsinkable!" Linda said. "It's just a waste of wooden," she laughed.

"I agree, me and my men are doing great!" The captain said.

The rest of the group then join the group.

Louise accidentally caught Logan's eyes when she looked back. She quickly turned back. What was she doing? Louise walked away the group. She couldn't deal with this. Louise couldn't handle this stupid feeling.

Charlotte walked up with her brothers leaving Logan in the back.

Louise only thought about her plan for only a second. She needed to tell Logan!

When no one was looking, she grabbed Logan by the arm pulling Logan into a empty room that was used as a gym.

"Louise?" Logan asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you!" she shot out.

"I can't talk to you!"

"Please," she begged.

"What?" he sighed.

"I hate you!"

He gave a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"I hate you and these dumb feelings you make me feel!"

"You really haven't changed," he smirked.

"I hate you!" Louise laughed.

"Yeah I have you too."

"What?" Louise whined. She was beginning to cry.

"What?! No don't cry. I was joking!"

"Oh, I hate these feelings!"

Logan smiled.

"I just wanna tell you how I feel and these feelings keep stopping me!" Louise said looking into his blue eyes.

"You hate me."

"I hate that I love you… I just love you!"

Logan didn't response.

"Ok, no response. It's scaring me," Louise nervously said.

"I love Charlotte."

"That's not my name."

"I'm marrying Charlotte."

"Yeah, guess I forgot that," Louise sighed.

"I'm-"

Louise walked out before he could finish his sentence. She left everyone to the tour, walking to the front of the ship.

They day was soon ending and the sun was slowly going down on them with the sky turning a beautiful light orange. It was the orange of a cantaloupe shining on Louise. She stepped to the front white metal railing right at the pointed front of the ship. The wind blowing in her hair, ruining it, but she didn't care. She sat on the railing looking down at the ocean. She silently looked at the blue, thinking about the animals in the water, probably swimming with the ship. It's like they're on the cruise. It was all peaceful until she heard something coming behind her. Footsteps. Maybe it was a crew member, with her record she wouldn't be surprised if someone assigned a crew member to watch her around the railings. She turned and gasped.

"Logan?!"

 **A/N: Wow. This chapter was rough! I've been procrastinating this all day. I actually wanted to do more, but then it's getting late and this is a good cliffhanger soo works out. I've just been crazy busy dealing with some shit so this chapter wasn't as good as it could be and I'm sorry guys. I'll really try with the next chapter it's just life. But anyways DRAMA. If I were you I'd be wondering about Charlotte and Darren's old relationship. And what does the Bennett Brothers have to do with this story? Not enough lifeboats? Things unfolding. Can't wait for Chapter 6! Titanic Thursday! Woo! See you next Thursday, now I gotta go deal with life… Ugh! Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Logan?!" Louise stood up surprised to see him.

"Hi," he nervously smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well you should leave, don't want your wife worrying."

"She's not my wife!" he raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, the woman you love!"

"I- I didn't know you would be on this trip. Never even thought I would see you again."

"This trip isn't even about you. This is my family vacation, so leave me alone ok?! I'm not on a railing! I'm not suicidal, because you rejected me, so you don't need to be here!"

"I'm not here to watch you, Louise! You left me before I could tell you-" Louise cut him off.

"Tell me what? That you hate me!"

"You know I don't hate you." Logan stepped closer.

"Then how do you feel about me? Please tell me because I just don't understand."

"I don't know how I feel! I don't know anything Louise! I haven't seen you in nine years and when I knew you, we hated each other!"

"You don't think I know that?! I don't know why I feel things for you, but I do and you don't feel them back, so forget it!" Louise yelled.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because you're the only guy I've ever told my feelings for to and you reject me so yeah I'm mad."

"Louise, I don't love Charlotte."

"Then why the hell are you with her?!"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"You are such a dumbass," Louise hissed.

"I know!" Logan laughed.

Louise walked closer to Logan and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer. It's like all the hate and heat of the fight was destroyed with that hug.

"I'm a dumbass," he hugged her tight, not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"I love you, even though you're a dumbass."

"I love you too," Logan said then kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"What are we going to do about-" he didn't let her finish.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" he asked.

Louise nod in response.

"Wanna just sit?" Logan asked.

She nod again and they broke, sitting down on the railing across from each other.

They quietly looked at the sky which was becoming dark orange and the ocean that followed. It was all so peaceful until Logan stood up.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked him.

"Come here." He grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her seat. Logan turned her facing the sea with his around her waist. "Put your feet on the bottom railings," he directed.

"What?"

"Come on, I got you."

Louise did as said, putting her feet on each bottom railing holding on tight to Logan.

"I swear if I fall my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life," Louise muttered.

"Oh shush, I won't drop you. Now hold up your arms and close your eyes."

Louise heisted.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked.

Louise closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands. She felt the breeze hit her and she lost herself in the wind. She didn't even feel Logan or the boat anymore. It felt like the wind took her and she was…. flying. Louise started laughing. She was flying.

"Oh my gosh!" Louise laughed.

"You feel that?" Logan asked.

"It feels like I'm flying!"

"You're flying," Logan smiled.

"I'm flying!" Louise cheered. "This is amazing!"

Logan laughed.

"You have to try this!" Louise turned her head to him looking him in the eyes.

Logan slowly moved in for a kiss and Louise followed, meeting in the middle. They deeply kissed each other for two minutes and then they had to pull away for air. Louise cups his cheeks smiling brightly.

"It's getting late," Logan smiled.

"Can you stay?"

He shook his head, helping her step down off the railing.

"I have to go before the start a search team for me."

"Okay," she kissed him again for a little longer this time and then pulled back. "Bye Barry," she left him with a smile.

Logan was lost in the kiss, not even realizing she was gone.

After five minutes he got his head back and rushed to his room. It was dark when he got to his room. Charlotte was asleep with all the lights off, so he quietly slipped off his shoes and crawled in bed. He slowly went to sleep thinking about Louise. All he thought was Louise… Louise… and Louise.

xXxXx

Louise woke up to Tina's hot breath on her face. They were the only ones in the room

"What T?" Louise groaned.

"I was wondering if you want to go try that great grill restaurant we saw the other day." Tina said faintly.

"Um." Louise had to think about it. She didn't plan anything and it was a family vacation. "Okay fine, just let me change."

Tina nod and backed up.

"Where'd everyone go?" Louise asked as she grabbed a luminous green dress that stopped at the knee and met at the elbow. She quickly got dress, adding a pair of white sneakers and putting her hair in a single braid.

"Mom and Dad went to the salon, Mom getting a tan, Dad a massage, and Gene went to the pool," Tina answered as she brushed her hair into a ponytail, wearing a navy blue jumpsuit and white flats she borrowed from Linda.

"Ok well I'm ready, let's go." Louise walked out the room and Tina followed.

They walked deep hallway to the even deeper tight stairway. Louise got up the stairs first with Tina far behind.

Tina slowly arrived and together they walked to Great Grill one of the three restaurants on the cruise. The other two Food-2-U which had healthy food like Carrot burritos, Spinach cups, Grape crapes, and broccoli forest art, and another called Across the world which had food all around the world. The restaurants were very small so most people got their food and went to their dining hall. The buffet in each dining hall only opened at six in the morning and seven afternoon, so if you were hungry not at those times you would go to the restaurants with the buffet closing after a hour.

Inside the restaurant very few people sat. They sat down at an empty two seat table and a man in a waiter's suit walked up to them with two menus. He handed each to the girls and then left without a walked away without a word.

Tina looked at her menu for a second then closed it.

"Know what you want?" Louise smirked just opening her.

"Yes, I'm going to try the grilled veggies and cut up chicken," Tina answered.

"Oh okay." Louise looked at her menu, scanning down each row.

"So what have you been doing the past three days?" Tina asked breaking the silence of the table.

Louise shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"Really? Did you know Logan Bush was on this cruise?"

Louise almost choked on her spit with that question.

"Huh?" Louise was able to come out. "I didn't know that," she lied.

"Oh, Gene said he saw him the first day."

"Well I haven't seen him," she blurt out quickly.

"Ok," Tina smiled then something behind Louise caught her eye. "Well there he is," she point with her eyes.

Louise turned to see Logan in a very light almost white blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, black dress pants, and black polished dress shoes. He was walking in with Charlotte's two brothers. The moment he saw Louise, his heart stopped and so did his feet.

"What the hell you doin'?" Clarence asked looking back at Logan who was staring at Louise.

Logan didn't answer.

"He's fuckin' with us!" Clifford laughed.

Logan finally caught his heartbeat, breathing heavy.

Louise quickly turned back to Tina.

Logan nervously walked past Louise and Tina with Clifford and Clarence to a table diagonal from the girls.

The waiter soon came back to take their order.

Louise just ordered what Tina ordered and they both got water with a lemon.

"So T, how is your vacation?" Louise asked stealing glances with Logan.

"Nice, really mom has been making us do everything on the boat," Tina chuckled. "But I got to do some of the things I wanted to do to." she noticed Louise wasn't focus her. "Hello?" she asked.

"What?" Louise asked confused looking back at Tina.

"Look, mom wanted to tell you that she was sorry about the fight, she took my phone so it would be fair."

"Fight?" she asked slowly, thinking about what she was talking about. "Oh... Yeah that it's fine," she realized.

"You seem busy," Tina said. She looked behind herself to Logan. "Do you still hate him?!" she smiled.

"I don't like him!" she snapped.

"Louise, you need to move on."

"Whatever, change of subject-" Their food and drinks came interrupting Louise. "Tell me about college." Louise didn't care about anything Tina was doing she just wanted Tina to talk so she could tune out and look at Logan.

Tina went on about classes and new friends while Louise ate and glanced at Logan.

Logan looked at her to, trying to ignore the dumbness around him.

"Guys, I'm not really hungry," Logan said to them still looking.

Louise bit her lip holding back a smile looking at Logan.

Logan jumped up from his table. Walking past them, dropping something on the dark wooden floor next to Louise, leaving without a word.

Tina was now going on about Jimmy Jr.

When Tina wasn't looking, Louise looked down at the floor. It was a napkin. Louise slowly moved her foot on the napkin sliding it closer to her and bend down to pick it up. She unfolded it see 'follow' written on it in blue pen.

"Tina, I have to go, I promised Gene we would go pranking," Louise said standing up putting it in her pocket.

"Oh ok, I guess I can go to the salon, get a massage."

Louise put a ten dollar bill on the table then left. She walked out the restaurant looking around for Logan when she felt someone grab her arm.

Logan smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Got your note," she picked it out her pocket and handed it to him.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm pulling her past everything on the deck, down a set of stairs, wooden stairs with a stairway shorter than lower class. The stairs led to them to a wooden wall hallway.

"Where are we going?" Louise asked, barely keeping up as he continued pulling her.

Soon he stopped in front of a room, room 4.

"This is my room," Logan told her still holding her hand.

"Where's-" he already knew her question.

"Gone," he answered before she asked.

He pulled out his key and opened the door.

They walked in the room and Louise almost gasped at the interior. There was fancy furniture, golden items, and the room was seven of her room.

"Why are we here?" Louise asked him.

Logan shrugged at the question.

"I don't know, thought we could hang out," he finally answered.

Louise begun to walk around the room looking at everything. She stopped once she saw Logan's leather folder, picking it up in her arms, feeling the smooth brown leather.

"Logan, where is Charlotte?" Louise asked still looking down at the leather.

"On a trip," Logan answered which made Louise confused and he noticed. He walked to one side of the bed, opened a night stand drawer, pulling out a little zip bag. Logan lifted it up the bag to Louise. Inside the bag was a group of colorful pills.

"Drugs?" Louise asked looking closer.

"Ever since she was fourteen, so she and a few friends went on a little trip."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know, hours maybe all day, why?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you think you could draw me… nude? Like the other girls in here." she handed him the folder.

"Uh yeah, I can do that," he almost stuttered.

"Okay, can you do it now?"

"Yes, you can change in the bathroom," he pointed to a door feet away from the bed.

"Okay…" she walked to the door until Logan spoke stopping her.

"Here," he handed her a purple silk robe and then she went into the bathroom.

While she was gone, he set up, moving the blue and silver couch in front of a wooden chair, putting a throw pillow on the couch lying on the arm.

He set up for three minutes and then the bathroom door opened.

Logan turned to see Louise in the robe.

"Ready?" Logan nervously asked.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **a/n: I don't know really what to say right now, but you guys should start expect the updates coming late in the day or at night. And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just didn't have time to read over it. I can't wait to write more. If you like this story try my other Bob's Burger stories. Thank you for all the sweet reviews I just love reading them sooo much, so kind. Now I'm about to go to bed because I'm tired. I hope you liked. Please Review.**

 **-Harmony**


	7. Chapter 7

Louise nod walking to the couch in the silk robe. She sat down right in the middle, giving an awkward and nervous smile. She put her shaking hands on each of her knees.

"Soo…" Louise said looking around the room. "This is weird."

"Whenever you're ready." Logan picked up his perfectly sharpened pencil.

Louise slowly slipped off the robe, balling it up and threw it in Logan's face, laughing. He pulled it off his face to see Louise.

"Wow," Logan gasped.

"Okay…" Louise smiled. "So I just sit?"

"No," Logan stood up and walked to Louise. "Lay down and have this arm up." He gently grabbed her left arm on the arm of the couch, trying as hard as he could not to touch or look at any of her privates. He moved her other arm to her stomach, making her body lay on her side. "Something's missing," Logan thought out loud. He went into another door of the room, Louise didn't know what was inside, but he was only gone for two minutes. Louise just laid there the way he left her, looking around the room.

When he came back, he had the blue diamond necklace in his hand. Logan walked back to her.

"What is that?" Louise sat up.

"Wear this," Logan said, unhooking the back. "Can I put this on you?"

Louise nod and lifted up her free hair. He put it on her, with the large diamond shinning on her chest. She got back in pose and Logan went to his seat, beginning to draw.

It was silent as Louise and Logan tried not to make eye contact. Louise felt as uncomfortable as ever and the silence was making it worst.

"So how's your parents?" Louise asked breaking the silence.

"Did you just ask me about my parents?" Logan smirked as he looked at the paper. "Really?" He laughed.

"I'm just trying not to make it awkward, starting small talk."

"I know you don't care about my parents, so if you wanna talk, let's talk about something you care about," he smiled as he drew her right arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You said that Charlotte was on a trip," Louise started.

"Yeah?"

"You're okay with that?"

"Well of course not, but I'm not her boss. I only just found out about it a year ago when her father told me," he answered.

"Wait! Her dad knows!"

"Yeah, he helped her start."

"Start? Like get her hooked?" Louise raised her voice in shock.

"Look, I don't know the whole story, all I know is once a week she goes on a trip and is back the next day. I just need to leave her alone on the trip and if she's in the hospital I go and everyone forgets it."

"Hospital?! What does she take?!"

"Everything."

"And you guys let her, don't you care about her?"

"Yes I do! I tried to get her into rehab, Cynthia told me to shut up and mind my business. Sullivan said if and when she's a mother then he'll put her in rehab."

"She should be in rehab now!"

"Why? Do you care about her?" Logan smirked.

"No, she's a bitch, but still drugs? And everyone's okay with it," Louise protested.

"Louise, if you haven't realized she's a rich little brat, the only thing her family cares about is money and image, they don't care if she does drugs."

"Cynthia doesn't care?"

Logan laughed.

"She's blinded by Charlotte's family money to care."

Louise yawned slightly moving her right foot and Logan noticed.

"Don't move!" he shot out.

"So has she ever… really hurt herself?"

xXxXx

Charlotte jumped up awakening, shaking. She was in a dark unfamiliar room, inside a bed… naked. She turned to see who she was with and she almost threw up.

Dicky Landon Bennett.

The second oldest son of Dodie and Lionel.

He was asleep, peacefully.

Charlotte ran to the bathroom by the bed and threw up into the toilet. She had some of the colorful pills in her vomit.

She was in pain… down there.

When she finally realized what happened in the last four hours, she pulled out her phone crying.

"Hello? Cynthia? I need help," Charlotte cried.

xXxXx

"Ugh! Are you almost done?!" Louise complained.

"Nope," Logan laughed. "I'm not even done with your legs."

"Okay, well then you pick the subject."

"Fine, how's school?"

"Bad, I only have two more months of shitty high school."

"Going to college?"

"Probably not, you still hang out with those loser skate friends of yours?" Louise quickly changed the subject.

"No," Logan sighed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Logan groaned and Louise got his message.

"Okay, do you still prank?"

He shook his head.

"Damn! Cynthia really changed you," Louise smirked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"No!" Louise snapped. "No being a said boring person around me okay? No! I won't allow it!"

"Fine, bossy," he laughed.

"So are you half way done?"

"No, Louise this is going to take a while."

Louise groaned.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep."

"Do you move in your sleep?"

"Fuck you!" Louise laughed.

"Don't move!"

"Logan?" Louise smirked.

"What?"

"How do I look? To you?"

"Look? You look nice."

"I look nice?" Louise repeated.

"Well not nice."

"Bad?"

"Good, I don't know what to say!"

"You could tell me in your own opinion, being honest to me."

"Okay, umm, well you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"One of?" Louise smirked at him.

"Top three… you being number one."

"Honest?"

"Completely."

xXxXx

Charlotte paced back and forth as she anxiously waited for Cynthia.

Eight minutes of crying and Dicky's snoring, Charlotte heard a knock. She rushed to the door and opened it.

There was Cynthia in a light orange dress and white two inch heels. She stepped in holding on tight to her small white purse.

Hearing the sound of Cynthia's heels hitting the floor, Dicky woke up.

"Huh? He jumped up in his bed. "Cynthia?! What are-?"

Cynthia quickly pulled out a small black handgun and shot Dicky in his bare chest by his heart, before he could finish his sentence.

Charlotte shrieked at the sight of the blood falling on the white sheets.

"Oh my gosh!" Charlotte cried.

"Shush!" Cynthia yelled. "You were never here! You were in your room sleeping!"

"He's dead!" Charlotte screamed.

"Listen to me! You were in your room, repeat!"

"I was in my room!" she cried repeating what Cynthia said.

"What were you doing there?!"

"Sleeping!"

"Good girl," Cynthia pat her left rosy cheek.

"What about-"

"Don't worry about it," Cynthia interrupted.

"I slept with him!" Charlotte cried out.

Cynthia groaned.

"It's okay-"

Charlotte cut her off with her cries.

"No it's not! I'm not a virgin anymore!" Charlotte protested.

"Charlotte, calm down. It's okay! No one knows!"

"I know!"

"Charlotte, shush! You're a virgin!"

"No I'm not! I had sex with Dicky!"

"There is no proof! Dicky is dead, so you didn't lose your virginity!"

"Why did you shot him?!"

"Charlotte, if we left him alive he would tell people, tell Logan! Then no wedding! Tell your father, then everyone will know! Call you a whore, a slut, wanna be that?! A whore?!"

Charlotte shook her head, wiping her tears.

"So he had to go!"

Lester suddenly walked in, wearing a pair of white rubber gloves and a yellow apron, holding a black body bag. He walked to Dicky, starting to fold his body.

"Thank you Lester," Cynthia smiled.

Lester nod and went back to work.

"Lester's going to take care of this, now we need to get you to your alibi," Cynthia smiled to Charlotte. "Come on."

The girls left Lester to his work and Cynthia walked Charlotte to her room. Once they went down the stairs and down the hall to the room Cynthia stopped.

"Go on! I have to go to my alibi," Cynthia said.

Charlotte put her hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath, ready to open it.

"I can't!" Charlotte backed away. "What if Logan's in there?!"

Charlotte began to cry again.

"Ugh! Okay, come with me," Cynthia pulled Charlotte back down the hall.

xXxXx

Logan thought he heard something outside the room, but shrugged it off. He was thinking it was Cynthia or something.

Gosh! If anyone caught them, Cynthia's evil plan would be ruined and as much as he hated his mother, part of him didn't want to let his parents down. With all the acting out in his teens, he still, like every child, needed their parents to be proud. Logan couldn't let them down, he needs their love. He wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror, knowing his parents were disappointed in him. Maybe that was why he was following along with this heartless plan. It sure wasn't about the money, he didn't care about that paper that got him in this mess in the first place. It wasn't Charlotte or her family, he couldn't stand any of them. That was the only reason that made sense.

Logan finished up the finally touches while Louise slept, laying in place. He stood up, walking to Louise. He tapped her bare shoulder, but she didn't wake. Logan tried not to look at her parts, he seen them enough, but couldn't help. He wanted to touch Louise, but stopped himself. She was asleep that's what would be really messed up touching her.

"Louise," he said shaking her should.

Louise slowly woke up. She smiled at Logan when she fully woke.

"Hi," Louise rubbed her eyes.

"Hello sleepy head, I'm done."

Louise jumped up off the couch.

"Let me see!" she ran to the paper. "Oh my gosh! It's amazing! Look at my face!" Louise laughed.

"Thanks." He walked to the bathroom and picked up her clothes.

"Tired of me already?" Louise laughed as he handed her clothes.

"No! Of course not, I just thought you would want to put them on as fast as possible."

"You know, you are the first guy to ever see me naked," Louise smiled. "Can you help me?" she handed him her black and white 34b bra.

"Uh sure," he stammered.

Louise turned in front of the wall mirror back facing him.

Logan hooked it back on her as Louise smiled at him in the mirror.

After the bra, she put on her black underwear.

Louise noticed she still had on the necklace. She hooked it off and handed it to Logan.

"You're going to want this," she smiled.

"Thanks," he set it on the bed.

Louise finished getting dressed as Logan awkwardly watched.

"Can you zip up my dress?"

He nod and zipped it up.

They stared at each other in the mirror, with no words until Logan spoke.

"Can I kiss you?" Logan asked and Louise turned around to face him, putting her hand on his chest, smiling.

"You are such a gentleman," Louise kissed Logan, smiling.

"So yes?" Logan smirked.

"Dumbass!" Louise laughed. "Thank you for drawing me by the way."

"Anytime, really anytime," Logan smirked.

"Ok, stop being weird."

Logan laughed.

"What time is it?" Louise asked looking out the large window, it was dark now.

Logan looked at his silver wrist watch.

"6:40," he answered.

"Damnit!" Louise hissed.

"What?"

"I have dinner with my family!"

"What time?"

"6:00!" she sighed.

"What?! You're forty minutes late!"

"Yeah, I realize that detective!" Louise yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I don't know!"

"You realize us arguing is wasting time!"

"I know!"

"Well let's go!"

They ran out the room, Logan locking the door behind them. They rushed to the main dining hall where Louise was supposed to meet her family almost an hour ago. Together, they ran past tables of people eating.

Louise accidently bumped into a man in a suit by the center stage.

"Awe!" the man complained.

"Sorry," Louise said, looking around.

"You seriously have a problem with bumping into people," Logan smirked.

"Shut it!" Louise hissed.

The man smiled.

"Excuse me miss, but has anyone ever told you your voice is amazing?"

"No," Louise nervously smiled.

"Well you do, I'm Ambrose Mitchell, music manager, do you sing? Because we need a act on in a few minutes. Can you?"

"Uh, I guess, the only time I sing is in the shower though."

"You're hired!"

"What?! Really?!"

"We're desperate, do you know how far I'll go? By: Alessia Cara?"

"Some."

"Okay, here's a microphone," he handed one to her and pushed her on stage with the spotlight shining on her. "Ok go!" Ambrose whispered.

"Hello," Louise smiled at the large crowd.

"Hey! Look! It's Louise!" Gene said to the family.

"It is," Tina agreed.

"What the hell is she doing up there?!" Linda asked standing up.

Linda started to the stage.

"I will be singing for you guys, hope I'm good," Louise laughed.

Linda suddenly stopped.

"My baby's singing, oh my gosh!" She smiled holding back her tears of joy.

Logan pulled out his phone ready to record.

The DJ started the beat and Louise nodded her head to it.

Seconds into it, Louise began to sing.

"I've been staring at the edge of water." Louise began to sing. "'Long as I can remember, never really know why." she sung every note perfectly.

Linda couldn't hold her tears and each began to fall.

"I wish I could be the perfect daughter. But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try."

People nodded their heads to the beat.

"Every turn I take, every trail I track. Every path I make, every road leads back. To the place I know, where I cannot go where I long to be!" Louise sang.

Cynthia and Charlotte followed Lester as he walked to the back of the ship holding the heavy body bag.

In the back, he unzipped the bag.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me! And no one knows, how far it goes!" Louise started to let the music take her and sung from her heart dancing to the beat.

Cynthia comforted Charlotte as she cried.

Lester picked the bag up on the railing. He dumped the body into the ocean.

"If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know, it I go there's just no telling how far I'll go!"

The crowd started singing along on the Oh's.

Charlotte fell into tears.

Cynthia dropped her little hand gun into the water, the body bag and everything else proving Charlotte was in that bedroom Lester burned and threw the ashes in the water.

"I know, everybody on this island seems, so happy on this island."

Other jumped up and danced too, including her family.

"I can lead with pride, I can make us strong. I'll be satisfied if I play along. But the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?"

She stepped down the steps of the stage with the spotlight following. She spun around the dance floor with followers.

"See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding. But, no one knows, how deep it goes."

Everyone in the room was joining in.

Gene started wild dancing and Louise danced next to him.

Tina rocked with the music and Linda sung along crying her eyes out.

"And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me!"

"Listen to me Charlotte! You and I were watching tv in your room okay?!" Cynthia hissed at the crying blonde. "Do you hear me?!" she snapped.

Charlotte nod still crying.

"Now we gotta find Logan."

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me!"

Charlotte stopped at his name.

"Wait! What if he finds out I'm not still a virgin?!" she cried.

"He won't! Okay?! Calm Down! Just act like it hurts when you do it, now let's go!" Cynthia reassured her.

"If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me!" She sung the high note.

Cynthia pulled Charlotte to find Logan and Lester went to clean Mrs. Cynthia's room and then Ms. Charlotte's.

"One day I'll know, how far I'll go!" She sung with a crowd around.

People cheered and clapped for her as she finished.

Logan recorded the whole thing.

Louise started laughing with the biggest smile Logan has ever seen.

Logan's phone began to ring. He groaned at the caller I.D. Cynthia! Ugh! What did she want?! Really Logan wasn't going to waste his time trying to answer that question, so after three rings he pressed ignore. He walked up to Louise, who was surrounded by her family.

"Logan?!" Linda turned to see Cynthia's son.

"Hey, Mrs. B, Mr. B, can I just borrow Louise for one second?" Logan smiled.

"Ahh…" Bob needed to think about it.

"Guys, I'll be back," she grabbed Logan's right arm, pulling him away from her family. "What's up?" she asked when they were finally away.

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could do that!"

"Me neither," Louise laughed.

"Your family's here, so I guess I'll go." Logan slowly started to walk.

"Wait!" She called out stopping him. "I'm still hungry."

"Oh, well buffet's still open."

"I was thinking we can eat in your room."

"I don't have a buffet in my room," Logan smirked.

"Can we just go to your room?"

"What about your parents?"

"I'll tell them I need to sign my music contract," Louise laughed. "Come on!" Louise pulled Logan out the dining hall all the way back to his room. The door was still locked, so Charlotte hasn't come. They went back inside the room and Logan put the necklace back into the safe where it belonged to.

Louise sat down on the bed, humming to the song she just sung.

Logan came back and started straightening up, putting her picture in his folder, moving the couch back and the chair.

After he finished, he sat down next to Louise on the bed.

"Soo…" Logan started.

"Today… was interesting," Louise smirked.

"Yeah, very interesting," he nod.

Louise laid back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Logan turned to her.

"I'm tired."

"You took a nap!"

"That was like five minutes!" Louise laughed.

"Come on get up!" He pulled her arms, pulling her up.

Louise started randomly laughing.

"No! I'm tired!" she laughed laying her head on one of the pillows.

"Louise get up! I'm serious!" Logan hissed.

"I'm sleepy!" Louise pulled him by his shirt, bringing him closer to her face. "You have blue eyes, they look like the ocean."

"Ok, thank you, now get up!"

"Can you just look at me?"

"What?!" He made eyes contact.

"Can you I kiss you? I'm a lady."

"Louise, we can't-"

"Please let me kiss the man I love," Louise smirked.

"One kiss?"

"One kiss," Louise repeated.

"Then you'll get up?"

"Then I'll get up."

Logan leaned in and Louise pushed their lips together.

At first it was just a simple kiss then it turned into a deep kiss that was getting deeper.

Once they finally pulled away for air, Louise slapped Logan's face.

"Awe! What the hell?!" Logan snapped rubbing his red cheek.

"Don't be a baby!" Louise smirked.

"What's with the slapping?" Logan asked feeling the burn on his cheek.

"I love you, my love is painful," she answered.

Logan leaned in for another kiss and Louise followed.

Painful or not, it was love and Logan was all in on that. Louise was his everything, she took his heart the second she stepped on the ship. Yeah, she was later, but came and that's all that matters.

They made out for as long as they could, but the fact that they needed Oxygen interrupted them.

They were getting a little handsie. His fingers going through her long black hair with Louise picking at his black leather belt.

Lester walked to the door of room 4, putting in his key to the room, turning the key.

"Do you hear that?" Logan asked stopping.

"No," Louise shook her head.

"Think it was from outside."

"No it was inside, inside your head."

Lester coughed and Louise couldn't deny that loud noise.

Logan recognized that old sick man cough and jumped up.

"Fuck!" he muttered pulling Louise up out of bed, grabbing his black jacket off the chair, rushing her to the back room just as Lester opened the door. He saw Louise's hair fly in the wind as Logan slammed the back door behind them.

"What the hell?!" Lester yelled running to the door. "Logan Barry Bush! You open this door!"

"Sorry sit can't do that!" he yelled back.

"What do we do?!" Louise quietly hissed.

"We run!"

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **A/N: This chapter I just couldn't wait to write, wow this has got to be my favorite chapter so far. The ideas just came to me and I just went with it. Really I should give credit to Alessia for the amazing song and Disney for Moana, great movie. I can't even wait for chapter 8. Cynthia killed somebody! Ha! Drama's here. If you haven't heard the song you should! Really I heard it 50 times. I actually wrote this Sunday, but I was just lazy today so late post. And News on I'd Give Everything For This, my other working Louigan story. I'm not done, I'm just trying to write a whole group of chapters before chapters, so don't worry, soon to come. And with life, I may have another late night writing adventure. Ha Ha who knows. I'm also starting an actual story that I may post on my Wattpad, but I don't know for sure. Now goodbye see you next Thursday. Titanic Thursday! Woo, I'ma start on the next chapter right now! Byeee! Hope You enjoyed! Please review!**

 **-Harmony**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on!" Logan grabbed Louise's left hand and they ran to the back exit of the suite.

Lester kicked opened the door and ran as fast his old man self could go.

The exit lead them to a long white wall hallway with a hard metal floor. The hallway had one bright large ceiling light for every five feet.

The two ran as fast as they could with Lester, who was sixty one, looked eighty, was surprisingly able to keep up with them. As they got to the end of the hallway, they turned to another hallway.

People were now going back to their rooms since dinner ended and the sun said goodbye.

Louise and Logan slid through the many people in the hallway trying not to hit them as they ran. Now Lester was a different story, he didn't care about the guest. He pushed through making anyone fall, even children.

The two finished through the hallway with Lester far behind yelling at everyone to move out his way. They turned again and Logan stopped at a dark grey door that went to a stairway..

"What are you doing?" Louise quietly hissed at him. He looked in the top square of the door which was glass. The stairway lead down… and down was where they would have to go.

Logan tighten his grip on her and pulled her to the door, throwing it open and they began down the stairs.

Lester turned the corner to see no Logan. He angrily glanced around looking. Lester screamed in frustration and the two heard it coming down the stairs, Louise laughed at the noise. Lester's face became vermilion red with anger and hate inside. Logan just had to make Lester's job hard. Things were just so much simpler when the Bushs weren't in the picture. When they did Cynthia gave Lester the job of babysitting her twenty- four year old son, and Logan has not been making it easy. Lester was so close to giving up, until he saw a twinkle at the floor by a door.

It was a rose gold necklace with two pink bunny ears on them. He recognized the owner the second it shined.

Louise.

"Got'ca!" Lester smirked, picking up the necklace. He opened the door and rushed down the stairs.

The two reached the bottom of the stairway when Louise realized her neck was bare.

"No!" Louise gasped in disbelief, stopping.

Logan turned back to her, confused at why she stopped, but he could hear Lester coming down the stairs after them. He pulled her arm, but she pulled away.

"What?!" Logan snapped to her. She looked up the stairway, touching the place of her necklace feeling nothing, but her skin.

"My necklace!" Louise quietly whined, looking up the stairs.

"Come! He's coming!" Logan ignored her barely audible comment.

"My necklace!" Louise repeated louder this time. "It's gone!"

"I'll get you another! Now let's go!" He pulled on her again. This time she almost fell, but caught herself.

"No!" Louise yelled. "My- my necklace! I need it!" Louise stammered. "I just need it!" Louise's eyes began to water at the thought of losing her necklace. Her necklace was her new ears, she loved them just as much as her ears and couldn't lose the most important thing to her.

As Louise whined and cried to Logan, Lester was coming, coming he was and with the necklace in hand.

Logan heard the old man's stomped getting closer and Louise's tears weren't helping. Logan could be a kind gentleman when wanted to and like other men he just hated it when a girl cried, it was guilt in his heart like other guys, he hated every tear coming from her eyes and it needed it stop.

"Okay!" Logan snapped interrupting her cries. "You just need to run! I'll get it!"

"You'll get it for me?" Louise wiped the tears staining her cheeks.

"Yes, now go okay?! I'll meet up with you when I got it, so go!" He let her go and Louise kissed his left cheek, then ran down the hallway.

Logan rushed up the stairs to Lester, who was just as confused as Logan about why he was doing it. Logan noticed the necklace wrapped in Lester's wrinkly long fingers.

"Hey Lester," Logan gave a fake smile. "Buddy! I'ma need that necklace!" he smirked.

"Really? Well then… no!" Lester hissed the last part.

"Come one! Don't be like that!" Logan smirked.

"No! Logan I can't believe you! You have been nothing, but trouble!"

"Lester! I've been a good boy all week!" Logan whined like a child.

"Why were you with that girl?! Why don't you listen to your mother?!"

Logan laughed at that last question.

"Because I'm me," Logan smirked staring straight at the necklace laying in his hand. How was he going to get it?

Lester opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden ring from Lester's pocket interrupted. It was his phone. Lester dug in his pocket and pulled out his small black flip phone.

Logan found his moment to steal. With Lester looking down at his ringing phone, Logan grabbed the necklace right out Lester's hand and got a quick look at the caller I.D. He ran down the stairs, jumping off some.

"Good luck with my mom!" Logan called out as he ran.

Lester froze for five seconds, trying to comprehend what just happened.

When he came to his senses, Logan was all the way down and the call went to voicemail. Lester was even angrier than before. He ran down the steps, almost falling twice before making it to the bottom finally.

Logan ran the hallway trying to find Louise and he was already at the end turning to another hall. When Lester got to the hall, Logan was out of sight now. Lester screamed again at now easily he lost him.

The phone rang again and Lester realized his second big problem. Ignoring Cynthia. Now that was worse than losing her son. This was a death sentence. He quickly took a deep breath, then answered.

"Hello," he answered calmly as possible.

"Lester!" she hissed. "Where the hell are you?!"

Guess she wasn't going to bring up the miss call.

"I'm umm…" Lester didn't know what to stay.

"Hello?!" Cynthia snapped.

"I was in the bathroom, now I'm walking around, yes ma'am I am," Lester lied to Cynthia for the first time.

"Okay, whatever! Where's Logan?!"

'Shit!' Lester thought.

"He's…" Lester nervously started. He began to sweat bullets.

"Lester! Where is Logan?!" Cynthia raised her voice.

"I don't know…"

"What?! How do you not know?!"

"I think he went out somewhere, I was cleaning and he left," Lester explained.

"Ugh! Damnit! I cannot deal with this! Lester we have a problem! Dodie is running around crying about her lost son! She's keeping everyone up about her disgusting boy!"

"Oh," Lester nod.

Cynthia was at the crew area with Dodie, Lionel, Charlotte, Tom, and Dodie's non-missing boys.

Charlotte was barely holding on, holding back her tears, making a fist with her left hand and stuck it in her mouth to keep shut.

"Look, please find Logan before Dodie does and ask him about Dicky. If she does we're caught."

If Dodie talks to Logan, Logan will tell them he was in his room with no Cynthia or Charlotte and their alibi is broken which will catch eyes.

Tom already said he was alone in his room, so Cynthia quickly said the two were in Charlotte's room with Logan, talking.

Cynthia looked up from the ground to see the Belchers walking past, with no Louise.

"Lester? Did you fix our little girl problem?" Cynthia growled as she watched the family.

"Yes!" Lester quickly answered. "Problem solve!" he lied.

His second time now.

"Good, we have enough problems! Now find Logan!" she snapped, then hung up without another word.

So now Lester had two problems and the only solution to find Logan.

Cynthia walked back to the circular group of worried faces.

"I'm telling you! Dicky would never just disappear!" Dodie cried.

"Ok, calm down! Now where was the last place you saw him?" A man named Bartholomew (Bart) who was a part of the crew in a white collar short sleeve shirt and white knee shorts.

"He was in his room! He said he was just going to hang around the room! Charlotte's brothers went looking, but they can't find him anywhere!"

Charlotte jumped at her name.

"Ok, well this is a big ship, he's gotta be on, we'll all start searching, okay Mrs. Bennett?"

Dodie nod wiping her tears.

The men left, leaving Dodie, Charlotte, and Cynthia in the broken circle.

"Where's Logan? We need all the help we can get," Dodie asked Cynthia, tears still falling.

"He's looking," Cynthia lied with no emotion on the subject.

Charlotte walked up to Dodie, tears beginning to fall.

"Dodie?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes?"

Charlotte felt that Dodie needed to know, and was about to tell her. Cynthia noticed and was about to grab her, but Charlotte spoke.

"I hope we find him," Charlotte gave a kind smile to reassure Dodie, then turned to Cynthia. "I hope we do!" she said kindly to Dodie, but was looking at Cynthia with hate in her eyes.

After the phone call with Cynthia ended, Lester ran the hallway trying to find Logan.

Logan was trying to find Louise. He quietly called Louise's name going down the hall. It was on the 8th call and she answered. She walked around the corner to him.

"Logan?!" She smiled, running up to him. "Did you get it?!" He opened up his hand, showing the necklace resting in his palm. She screamed when she saw it, jumping up and down.

Logan pulled her in for a hug with his free arm around her waist.

Louise quickly stopped herself.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?!" Louise was shocked by her reaction.

Logan laughed, hooking the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks," Louise brightly smiled.

"Anytime."

He wrapped his other arm around her.

It was a peaceful moment, until Louise looked behind Logan, seeing Lester coming for them.

"Logan!" Louise whispered.

He noticed her stare behind and turned around.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her again.

The chase began again.

The two ran up a short set of stairs and now they were in the lower class area, hitting a few people in the hall.

Logan led them up the white walled stairs that Louise normally takes to the deck with Lester following getting angrier every second. They ran on the main/center deck, very few people out and about. They were about to pass a large swimming pool, when Louise tripped and fell into the pool.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled as he stopped.

Lester was coming, Louise was drowning and Logan was running out of time.

"Louise grab my hand!" Logan called out as he reached out his hand to her. Louise was trying to catch herself, but the water was coming into her mouth. The freezing water was killing her. Logan leaned in farther and she caught his hand. He pulled out her and they ran. Louise coughed a little, but kept with him. He led them to another set of stairs and with six steps left, Louise bumped into Logan, making them both fall to the floor. Together they bounce back up and went down the hallway to a door.

"Come on!" Logan pulled her into the room, locking it behind them.

It was a hot tiny dark room with a sunset orange light coming from a big square hole in the corner. It was the boiler room.

Lester banged on the wooden door, yelling Logan's name. People in the hallway, mainly crew members working, began to stare.

"What do we do now?!" Louise whispered.

"Uh…" Logan looked around, until he saw the hole. "Down there!" he pointed to it.

Louise went down first, climbing down a long metal ladder that was hot. It was burning their palms. Louise bit her lips holding back the cries.

Logan came down next.

Down was the coal room, where they got the power for the boat was. They were at the lowest level of the ship and finally free from Lester, but not the coal workers.

One worker noticed them and called out to them.

"Hey what yall doin' down here?!" he yelled. He was in dirty overalls and had dirt and ash on his shiny face just like everyone else working down here. It was like two hundred or so down here.

Logan grabbed her hand.

"Run!" was all Logan said.

The two ran through the confused workers, laughing.

"Don't mind us!" Louise laughed.

Logan spotted a door and they ran to it.

Walking in with Logan closing the door behind them, both still laughing.

"Lester was so angry!" Louise laughed as they started walking.

Looking around, there was packages, crates, luggage, and other items that couldn't fit in the rooms.

"This is the storage room," Logan said as they walked around.

Louise was just touching random things when she saw something she really wanted to touch.

There was a black Renault Town car, a very rare 1912 vintage car.

"Wow," Louise gasped running up to it. The shine stealing all the attention in the room. "Who's is this?" Louise smirked.

Logan walked over to her, looking at the car.

"This is amazing!" Louise smiled, looking up him.

Logan opened the door for Louise.

Louise smiled and stepped in and Logan closed it behind her and get in the front driver spot. The large window was down and Louise sat behind him.

"Where to miss?" Logan called out playing with the wide steering wheel.

Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Miss?" Logan playful gasped.

Louise laughed and pulled him back to her part of the car by his neck.

"What? What are you doing?" Logan laughed as he fell back.

"Come on!" Louise pulled him up to the back seat with her. She laid her head on his left shoulder and he put his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

They sat there quietly with Louise looking up at him with deep puppy eyes.

"What?" Logan smirked looking at her.

Louise grabbed his free hand and locked his with her's. She gave a sweet innocent look as she played with his fingers, then brought them to her moist lips and gave them a big wet kiss.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" he asked as he watched her every move.

"Touch me," Louise said as innocently as those words could sound. She moved his hand to her left breast and he gently squeezed it.

They began to give each other deep meaningful passionately kisses and Louise fell back on the seat with Logan on top of her.

xXxXx

Charlotte angrily ran to her suite, slamming the dark wood door. She began to cry with her face turning red. She was so close to telling Dodie the truth. She should've told her. Her loud cries and snapping at herself was heard by Cynthia, who was coming anyways to see why Charlotte gave her a hateful look.

Cynthia walked to the door and knocked.

Charlotte wiped her face and took four deep breaths, then got up and opened the door, groaning when she saw Cynthia.

"Go away!" Charlotte barked walking away from Cynthia and sitting down on her un-neat bed/

"Excuse me?" Cynthia growled, walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Just leave me alone!" Charlotte snapped.

"Now I don't know why you have this attitude, but there's no reason for it."

"No reason?!" Charlotte jumped up raising her voice. "You killed Dicky! And now everyone's looking for him!"

"Calm down!" Cynthia defensively told.

"No!" Charlotte yelled. "He's dead! They're looking for a dead man! You killed him!"

"Wo!" Cynthia cut her off before Charlotte could continue. "You are just as responsible as I am for his death!" Cynthia snapped.

"You pulled the trigger!" Charlotte shot back.

"I may have, but I wouldn't of if you weren't sleeping with him! I killed him for you! And this is how you treat me?!" Cynthia hissed. "I saved you, you hear me?!"

"He's dead!" Charlotte cried.

"Yes, he is and you have no one else to blame, but yourself! I may have pulled the trigger, but you're the really killer!"

"But-" Charlotte started, but Cynthia went on.

"You killed Dodie's son, Charlotte!" Cynthia turned the table. "And then you almost tell her! You are really crazy!"

"You pulled the trigger!" Charlotte cried.

"I was protecting you! I was caring for you materially!"

That word hit Charlotte even harder. Her mother Barbie was a sweet loving woman, pretty as can be. Charlotte was lucky to get more of her mother's traits. Except the most important, Charlotte, just like her mother, has bright eyes, only seeing the good never the bad, but Charlotte was now starting to see the darkness. The darkness shining from Cynthia's eyes. Barbie sadly died when Charlotte was ten from a heart attack. Cynthia knew what she was doing. To her Charlotte was like a child, you have to scare them to stay quiet.

"I love you, sweetie! I'm protecting you!" Cynthia opened her arms to hug.

Charlotte stepped to her and then realized the hate still burning in Cynthia's eyes. She stepped back away for her.

"No!" Charlotte screamed. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Charlotte, calm down, Honey," Cynthia calmly said walking closer to Charlotte.

Cynthia shock her head, sighing.

"Watch yourself, Charlotte," she calmly said.

"What?! You gonna kill me?!" Charlotte yelled to Cynthia.

Cynthia sighed again.

"I don't think you want to tell anyone about what happened."

"What?! Why can't I?!" Charlotte asked lost.

"Because little one. I would have to tell them what really happened."

Charlotte looked as a child who was listening to a group of adults talking money.

"You know I have theory, now correct me if I'm wrong," Cynthia started. "I think that you were lying about something."

"What?! I-" Charlotte was cut off.

"You know what was weird is that you say you lost your virginity to Dicky, but women who lose their virginity they bleed… I didn't see any blood on that bed or you."

Charlotte's face dropped.

"Now isn't that weird?" Cynthia gave a fake yet serious grin. "But that would mean you didn't lose your virginity to Dicky, but you told me you did. That would mean you were lying to me."

"I-I," Charlotte stuttered.

"So maybe you meant to sleep with Dicky knowing that I would help you, so you wanted Dicky to die? What?"

"No! I didn't want Dicky to die!"

"So you wanted to sleep with him?"

"No! I didn't want that either! I was on drugs and I didn't know what I was doing!" Charlotte cried.

"So you were high? Why?"

No answer.

Cynthia went on.

"Why did you get high? Why spend time with Dicky while high? Why do you do drugs?"

Charlotte didn't open her mouth.

"Well?" Cynthia asked.

"I- I don't know," Charlotte finally answered.

"Why? Simple question, why today?"

"I don't know!" Charlotte answered.

"Well you don't know, but I think I do, you had abortion, Charlotte."

Charlotte gasped at the accusation.

"I would never!" she raised her voice.

"Can it! It's all over your medical forms! You really need a better doctor, he just handed the forms to me!" Cynthia hissed. "You had an abortion at 13!"

"No I didn't! I lost my virginity to Dicky! I swear!" Charlotte yelled to Cynthia.

"Oh, but you didn't, and I think whoever you actually lost it to paid for the abortion, because your daddy was out of the country when you got it!"

Charlotte began to sweat and shake.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do you know a Gregory Curtis?" Cynthia asked her.

Charlotte froze at the name.

"I'll take that as a yes. I know Gregory Curtis, he's on this cruise with his 20 year old wife, sweet girl, she's just four years younger than you, but looks just like you; she could be your twin. Guess he has a type."

Charlotte said nothing.

"He paid for the abortion, Charlotte! He signed the check!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about you getting pregnant by a 40 year old man at 13, Charlotte! You didn't lose your virginity to Dicky, but Mr. Curtis! You lied to me, Charlotte!"

"That didn't happen!" Charlotte yelled.

"It did! And you know what else I think, I think your father knew, I mean they are close friends, now I'm not judging you father, I respect him for it, you telling anyone won't help anyone about what you did with Mr. Curtis or Dicky. I also think that you may have seen Mr. Curtis on this cruise and that's why you got high tonight, Charlotte. Listen to me putting something deep deep down inside you with drugs won't change the fact that it happened. You are a sick killing whore that is all you are Charlotte, I tried to help you and you lie to me. Now there's two ways this can go." Cynthia stepped closer quietly hissing at her. " You can take pills and shut it, living happily ever after with my sweet loving son or tell Dodie what disgusting things you did to her son and have to tell everyone what thing you did to your unborn child at 13! You know telling Dodie is so selfish! It's better for her to think her son is missing than dead having fish eat him! And you talking about your relations with Mr. Curtis, you'll ruin his life, Charlotte! If you tell then bye bye wedding, your family will probably… what's the word? Abort you!" Cynthia hissed. "If I go down, you will too!"

Charlotte burst into tears. She feel to her knees crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Charlotte cried. Her eyes became a waterfall.

"Because I love you," Cynthia patted her back, then walked to the other room to grab a box of tissues, when she saw the safe handle was up; she was the last to touch the safe and she put the handle down. She walked to it and opened it. A piece of paper feel. Cynthia ben down and picked it up. She gasped.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Well another chapter! Wow! 8 chapters already! Yay! And this is a special week, I want to kind of move this along, so I can quickly finish I'd Give Everything for This, then focus on a story I've been trying out. And maybe another Louigan based story. So good week! Twice the Titanic Thursday! Chapter 9 will be coming early! On Friday! Woo! We learned Charlotte's dark secret, what do you think? Cynthia's blackmail? Feel bad for Dodie? The Lester run was funny! I will detail Charlotte and ' relationship, so there will be no questions if you have a guess on what's going to happen next do tell. I was like half and half with 50 shades of Louise and Logan, but I don't know. I think that would ruin the power of the story, so I may not, I may, there's still time, lol. I know how long it's been since I posted I'd Give Everything for This, I've been editing, maybe this weekend. Happy Black History Month guys! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! Bye Guys! See you very soon!**

 **-Harmony**


	9. Chapter 9

*Flashback*

(Charlotte is 13 and visiting her mother's grave.)

Charlotte walked to her mother's large grave in Babison Bones Graveyard, wearing a pink belly showing tang top with a light blue flower on it, a very short white skirt that was basically underwear, and clear jelly shoes with her hair in two pigtails. She sat down next to the tombstone and laid her head against it, rubbing her little pale hands on the part where it engraved Barbie Clarkson.

"Hi Mommy," Charlotte said to her mother as if she would get a hello back. She gave the tombstone a light kiss and continued the conversation. "How are you?"

Even at thirteen she was as naive as she was at four.

"I'm not so good," Charlotte whined, dropping her head. "I don't know who to talk about this, daddy's too busy, and Clar and Cliff are too childish to talk to. You're all I got!" Charlotte told. "I know." The way she was speaking was if it was a real conversation. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Charlotte asked her mother. In response there was nothing, but Charlotte went on. "What is love? I thought I understood, but I don't. I thought I loved Gregory, but I don't. Gregory Curtis, Mother. He was like a boyfriend to me. He would always come around to see daddy, but then came to see me when daddy was busy. We became great friends, he was so nice to me. Then we started to do stuff, stuff that people who really care and love each other, stuff like you and daddy. It just I don't feel ok about it anymore. I started high this week and taking health class, we started talking about relationships, like how to have good and healthy ones. It feels like my relationship with Mr. Curtis isn't healthy… I just don't understand! I love him with all my heart, but now whenever he comes to the house, I get sick and go to my room. I don't care about him anymore! I just don't feel the way I did before. He was my life and just deep down want him to feel pain. There's so many boys in my class that are so kind and handsome that I think I like, but Gregory would hate me. I did something bad Mommy, I thought it was ok, Gregory said that it would better if I did it, so I did, but now I feel even sicker about all of this! He said she would be in Heaven with you. Is she sweet and lovable like I hope? I named her Nevaeh even though Gregory said I shouldn't. He took me to a doctor and the doctor took the baby, I don't how, but he did and Gregory told me he was with you. Are you caring for her? I wish she was with me, I miss her. I asked my teacher about this, not using names that's Gregory's number one rule, but I'm telling you, so don't tell him! My teacher said that a girl my age isn't ready for a baby, so my friend, which is me just, did the right thing. When I went to give the baby, people were yelling as I walked in the building saying I was doing wrong, Gregory told me to ignore that. I can still hear their voices when I'm alone. I don't know who to believe about this. My teacher or the people? I tried to ask daddy, told him everyone, he told me to shush and that talking about it wouldn't help a single soul! He didn't even answer my question! Gregory told me a broke the number one rule asking my dad about that stuff, telling him our secret, but he understood that I was curious. Gregory and I don't really talk, only we when we… I think you'd be mad at me for my actions, so I broke up with Gregory. Also reason, because I don't like what we did! I did before, it made me feel nice, but now I'm sickened by his face! So we're done… I made a new friend today at school. Remember Dorothy Bennett, she really goes by Dodie? Well I met her son, Daniel Bennett, he's so kind and cool, and we're friends now. He knows about my past and he's really supportive with it all. He told me a story of when he was six and took three cookies from his mother, when he could only have one. He said he felt bad too, I told him it's not the same! Then we had a big laugh about it… Turns out he has brothers too. He has three, Dicky, Dewey, and Damon. I just have two, but we like other things together. We love movies, cherries, and apple pie!" Charlotte smiled. She looked down at her phone and saw it was getting late and that if not home soon, she'd be in trouble. "Mommy, I have to be going now, I have stupid homework! I'll try to visit you tomorrow. I just- I wish you were still here!" Charlotte raised her voice a little with sadness and hurt in her voice. She jumped up and ran to the black limousine that would take her house.

*End Flashback*

Louise fell back on the dark red, almost black, leather seat covered in sweat. She pulled Logan's jacket over herself, covering her body.

Logan laid his head down on her chest, panting and sweating.

Louise pat his moist hair, starting to laugh.

"Can I say that was amazing?" Louise smirked, her eyes on the roof of the car.

"I will take compliments," Logan answered. He lifted his head to her face, bent down and kissed her.

Louise put her hands on both sides of his face.

"It was ok…" Louise smirked.

"Didn't seem like that when you were screaming my name!" Logan shot back smiling.

Louise burst into laughter.

"You were my first, so that automatically makes you the best."

"I can't just get a good job?"

"Nope! But if you were willing to do exactly what you just did, I would scream even louder. Maybe then you'll get at least a wow," Louise grinned.

Logan laughed at the comment.

"Well if that's what it takes." Logan started to give light kisses on her neck, then deeper kisses, until he's sucking her neck. This making Louise moan. Her moan almost being louder than the sound of the door they came through opening and closing. Logan stopped what he was doing and grabbed their wet clothes.

"Well I saw them come in here!" one of the dirty coal workers told the three crewmen in their navy blue uniforms, leading them to the storage room. One of the crewmen held a walkie talkie and the other with a flashlight.

"Thanks," the man with the walkie talkie said. "Come on," he said to his partner and they began their search for the two trouble makers.

The two men quietly walked around, looking behind every crate and under every luggage to find the two everyone are looking for.

The man with the flashlight walked past the vintage car and just as he was about to keep moving, he noticed something on the window. A handprint in the foggy back window.

"Caden!" he called to his buddy. "Look at this." He shined the light to the hand.

"Well what do we have here?" Caden smirked as he walked to it. They walked to the door of the car.

"1...2...3!" The guys said together, then on 3 opened the opened the door.

"Shit!" The other man named Bruce yelled.

It was empty.

Louise and Logan ran out the only other exit in the large room. The exit led to a stairway. They ran up it laughing at how they tricked those men. The stairway was a very very deep stairway, but the ran the whole way, trying not to get caught by the men, so it only took them six minutes to get to the top.

"Did you see that one guy's face?!" Louise laughed as they reached the front deck.

"They looked so mad!" Logan laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

Louise laughing into his chest.

He hugged her tight.

"Hey!" A man who was on the watch job up on a tall pole in a metal box stand with his partner said to him. "Look! Down there! Those two kids!" He pointed to Louise and Logan.

"Aw! Man he's totally banging that!" His partner laughed.

The other man laughed too.

"Now come on! We have to focus on the sea!" His partner snapped.

The man groaned at his partner's comment and turned back to the sea.

The two men screamed at the view. Not the beauty of the ocean color at night, but the view of an iceberg the size of half the Seaic.

"Ahhh!" The two screamed in terror at the top of their lungs, but their height, the screams were weak and nothing that would catch an eye by the noises of the sea.

*Flashback*

(Charlotte high on drugs wandering around the ship)

Charlotte was all doped up and everything. She could barely stand as she wandered the hall, hitting the walls and people as she past. As she past people, some tried to help, help she wouldn't take. She spat at a person who tried to grab her hand.

"Do you know who I am?!" Charlotte would yell. "I'm a princess! You trash! Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Charlotte was on a mission. She needed someone. Yes someone. That someone was hard to find, but up high you can find anyone even someone you're not trying to find. She found the place where that someone would be, knocked on the door ever so lightly. It took him awhile to know someone was there. He walked to the door and opened.

"Charlotte?!" Dicky said surprised.

"Daniel, don't you act like you don't- don't know- what was I saying?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Daniel, I need my help! Yourself to help!" Charlotte didn't know what she was saying.

"Come in, I'll get you some water," he offered her.

She started in, but fell into Dicky's arms.

"I need you now!" Charlotte cried.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Ok for some reason this was my hardest chapter, because I'm sick and sleepy, but you know I just can't right now. I'm so fricking tired! But anyways. Flashback Friday of Titanic Thursday. I know this is my shortest chapter yeah whatever! I'm just so tired, I almost passed out twice with this. I've had three grape juices in a wine glass and I'm beat! Lol fake wine! Helps me think, just ask Linda! The next chapter will be a lot better with some more detail. I tried to explain Charlotte and ' relationship, think I did okay. The next chapter will be on Thursday again and we will have another Trouble Thursday on Friday and it will be a lot better than this one. I hope that Charlotte's flashbacks help you guys get a piece of her past and why she's a bitch. She does have a hard life. Busy dad, childish brothers, blackmailing monster, dead mom, and bad relationships, and no love. Sorry for any grammer things not thinking straight. Well gosh I'll see you guys later! I for real have to goooo! I can't think at this amount of energy! I'll be back bla bla bla ! Review bla ok night night!**

 **-Harmony**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The man on the stand box stopped his screams and grabbed the cream colored landline on the pole, he pulled so hard that it almost broke. He flung the phone to his left pick ice cold ear.

"Hello?! Hello?! Some pick the hell up!" he yelled into the phone as the ring went finale. It was silent for a few seconds then he heard a breath. "Pick up damn it!" the man yelled to the breath.

"Hello?" It was a light voice of an African American man on the other line.

"ICEBERG! Dead ahead I say! Look straight ahead!" he yelled.

The other crew man dropped the phone out his hand, letting it hand on the cord. The man wore the name Marshall on his name tag and wore the same white, black, and navy blue uniform as all on deck crew members did. He ran his thin legs to the Command Room to the Captain.

"Cap'm! Iceberg straight ahead sir!" He called out to Captain Curtis.

There were three other crew members inside the square shaped room. Two thick women in uniform and a fit buff man.

"Iceberg?!" Captain Curtis repeated in shock. He grabbed a pair of binoculars. The Captain gasped at the sight. One enormous rock of ice that sat right in front of the Seaic.

The other member froze their past as they waited for the Captain's response.

"My god!" he muttered. Captain Curtis turned to his team. "Well! Don't just stand there! Tell them to stop the ship!" He snapped. 

Marshall ran back to the telephone, grabbing the landline and threw it back on the stand for a second then pulled it back to his right ear, starting a new call. The call was to the engine room. The phone rang for four and as each ring touched his ear, he cursed under his breath.

"Answer damn it! This is serious shit!" Marshall muttered. He looked around himself, making sure no one could hear him.

The ringing stopped and a breath was taken before a voice was heard.

Marshall's heart jumped up and he was losing his patience.

The breath was quick and quiet, someone who was exhaling wouldn't hear.

"What?!" A husky male voice yelled, making Marshall jump up. That yell didn't help Marshall calm.

"Stop the engines!" Marshall had a mission and fear wasn't going to kill his daughter, Michelle.

Marshall couldn't see ahead, but he knew if his tongue tied that iceberg would strike and then even they could see the future.

"Huh?" the male asked bewilderedly.

"Stop em'! Now! Cap'm said stop!" Marshall raised his voice, standing tall and proud/

"Cap'n said that?!"

"Do you have water in your ears?! I said he said stop em'! So stop em'! Damnit! We need to slow her down now! Iceberg!" Marshall explained as quickly as he could.

The man spoke none, yet nod in understanding. He hung up and took a deep breath. Readied his voice. He stood on the high metal platform in a back expensive suit, he was in charge of the engine room.

"Stop!" The man yelled louder than anything in the room. "Stop it! Reverse now!" He screamed. The man's face became red for his screams. "Now!" The man's name was Ed Wilson. He stood tall, showing how he meant nothing, but business.

The 100 or so men and women listened even though not knowing why, they did as told. The wheels that controlled the large machinery were spun in reverse and the speeding machines slowly slowed down, then stopping, then leisurely moved abnormally.

The coal men who were the next crew members to get a command, which was to STOP putting in coal, the man, who was the one to notice Louise and Logan, answered the phone as the name Aram. He nor his crew argued or asked why, he nod and said "Yes sir!" It was a break for them.

The Seaic became at ease and slowed herself.

"I can take her sir," a young boy, who was Louise's age with sea legs named Johnny, said.

"This isn't a smooth sail on ice Johnny, it's against ice!" The captain snapped trying to make him understand this needed a man of the sea.

The ocean, well it's like a woman, she thinks no lonely is better, but really the best time is silent time. She lays there, feeling the wind move her. The ocean is a complex subject, very hard to understand yet easy to upset, only few know the ocean. And yes, men causing most of the problems. She could destroy a town or a ship with just a blink, not because she loves to hear cries, not because the stereotypes of a woman says woman are too emotional, which aren't true, not because she's bored, but because they are playing with her when all she's trying to do is rest. Similar to a mother dealing with her dependents. The ocean was a story told by ten people, different stories, different sides, different parts, different views, and different lies. No one really knows the truth.

Johnny wasn't ready to deal with the power of the ocean lady, the only one on the ship with a drop was Captain Curtis. That's why he's Captain, right?

Captain slowly and ever so carefully turned the helm away from the ice berg.

"Slow and steady," Captain said for himself.

The Seaic moved just inches every four seconds.

"Come on girl." He barely moved his fingers as he turned.

Marshall, Johnny, the girls, and two men in partnership inside the box, prayed Captain would make it.

"Come on!" One of the two partners muttered as he hoped.

The other watched with his green eyes as knifes.

Johnny loudly prayed and raised his weak not fully mature voice at Amen.

On the deck with the two lovebirds were five others. Three men and two women.

It was 1:32 in the morning, so their reasons were unknown.

"We're almost-" Captain muttered, but an interruption got to him.

The sound was the worst noise to hear on water. A similarity to a hundred bowling ball hitting Graphene or the voice of a banshee. It was shaking the ship.

The girl didn't pass the iceberg.

The soiled and strong iceberg cut a thick line above and below the water.

Some of the side ice that was hit against her, broke and fell into the Seaic.

Louise, who was too busy to see the ice coming to hit her, was pulled by Logan. He instinctively grabbed her, taking her away from the ice. Louise almost fell his arms, but again he grabbed her even tighter, picking her up basically.

"Oh my god!" Logan gasped as the iceberg pass them.

"Damnit!" Captain Curtis yelled, flying up his arms up, letting go in anger.

"Cap'n!" Johnny grabbed the helm and turned the helm toward the iceberg.

"Hell you doin' Johnny?!" Captain yelled. "You're driving us right to it! Now what are you doing?!"

"I'm- I don't know," Johnny nervously answered.

"What?!" Captain barked.

Marshall grabbed Johnny, pulling him away from the helm.

"Wo! Marshall! Wait a second," Captain called. He noticed the change.

Thanks Johnny the boat was actually passing the iceberg somehow.

"What's happening, sir?" Marshall asked and let Johnny go.

"A miracle," Captain answered. "It's a miracle."

That was the last word coming from anyone in that room, but there wasn't silence.

The shake knocked Tina right out her bed and onto the floor, the wet floor.

"What the?!" Gene jumped awake, which woke Bob and Linda.

Now everyone in the room was awake.

"What happened?!" Linda sleepily shot out. "Tina, why are you on the floor?!"

"I fell and-"

"Oh you okay my Tiny Tina?" Linda only asked to ask, she really didn't care, well not that much. She cared more about getting back to sleep.

"Yeah, it's just- mom the floor is wet," Tina answered pulled herself up from the puddling floor.

"Huh?" Bob questioned, sitting up.

"Tina, you're dreaming, go back to bed," Linda rolled back in bed.

Gene sat up and stepped out of bed, his feet instantly feeling the cold water, stopping right at his ankles.

"Wow… Pool in the room," Gene smirked.

"It's not a pool Gene, who spilled the water? Louise?" Bob asked.

Tina looked around and noticed something.

"Louise isn't in here," Tina told.

"What?!" Linda jumped up.

"Umm… Lin, the water's rising," Bob climbed off the top bunk, landing in the water.

Linda, then climbed off as well and felt the freezing water.

A loud commotion came from the hallway and the Belchers rushed to see who? What? Why?

Outside was the same freezing water as inside and other guest were coming out their rooms in nightgowns, food pj pants, oversize sport tees, and comfy short shorts. Two guards blew their metal whistles.

"Back to your rooms!" The two men yelled. "Back to your rooms!"

"What was that noise?" one guest asked, it was a female voice.

"What's happening?" A male asked.

"Why it's 2 in the morning!" another guest complained.

These and many other questions were called out.

More crew members came down the hall, starting to push people back into their rooms.

Linda rushed pass two crew men, but the third caught her.

"Back to your room miss," he told. His name tag said 'Bill', so guessing that was his name.

"Mr. Bill," Linda nervously said to explain herself, but using the man's first name felt weird. "I- well I need to find my daughter," Linda almost stuttered. "Please," she was searching for empathy from the strong rock in front of her. He's face was muscular and scarred, with his plain soulless hazel eyes stared. Linda felt he was staring through her, but no matter how 'mean' the man looked, Louise was gone and she needed to find her. "Please let my family and I find her, she's young." Gotta lie to get what you want.

Bill groaned.

"Nothing another," he mutter, but not quite enough.

Linda didn't know what he meant and her chances of looking for Louise felt lower.

"Name of the… girl?" he had to recall the sex.

"Louise Belcher," Linda tried to hide her smile.

"Age?"

Linda knew that telling Louise's real age wouldn't help her.

Louise once ran away or well 'went missing' two years ago, truth was she was on a scaring adventure in the woods with Rudy, Jessica, Ollie, and Andy out late. Well when Linda called the police and told her age, the cops said she's probably at a high school party or sleeping around, so they weren't going to look.

"9 years old," Linda quickly answered.

Bill looked confused to her.

"How do you lose a nine year old?"

He must not have kids.

"Well, she was out at the pool, but never came back to the room," Linda explained.

Bill nod in understanding and then gave a sigh after hearing the end, He looked back to the Belcher family behind her.

Tina looked up from the rising water and saw Bill's beautiful hazel eyes.

Love at first sight some would say.

Tina's body heat and heart rate increased.

Bill continued eyes with Tina, giving a nice smile, just to be nice and that she had to be one of the prettiest girls he had seen before, even if she was in watermelon pjs.

"Okay, you guys can go," he said to Linda, but still looking at Tina.

Linda quickly turned to her family.

"Come on!" She told them and started to run in the water, down the hall.

The rest of the family rushed to join Linda, but Tina was pulled back, by the one and only Bill.

"Hi," he smiled to her with his rough large hand on her small wrist.

"Hello," Tina smiled, turning to face him.

"I'm so sorry to stop you, I just thought that I should say you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Wow you're smooth."

"Thanks," Bill chuckled at the compliment.

"What's your name, Mr. Smooth?" Tina smirked to him.

"Jared Smith," he answered in a deeper voice than before, trying to impress.

"It says Bill?" Tina tapped his nametag.

"That's a fake, I don't like strangers saying my name like they know me."

Tina giggled at that odd answer.

"What's your name?" Jared asked.

"Tina, Tina Belcher."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Tina stepped closer to him with him still having a grip on her.

"Thank you," Tina smiled.

"So, Ms. Tina… do you happen to have a boyfriend?"

"Actually I don't, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but a boyfriend."

Tina heart fell right to her feet.

Sadness jumped on Tina's face, but Jared still smirked.

"Oh," Tina sighed.

"I'm kidding!" Jared shot out.

"What?!" Tina's face turned back to the normal hope it every day.

"I was joking, I'm single and straight Tina," he gave a little laugh.

"Oh my gosh! That isn't funny! You scared me!" Tina couldn't help, but grin.

"So I'm guessing you're into me?" he smirked.

"Yeah... I'm into you," Tina gave a smiled. "You into me?"

"A lot," he gave her the answer everyone wanted to hear/

Tina opened her mouth to speak, but a flood of water burst a metal wall and made Tina and Jared fall into the freezing water.

"What the?!" Jared yelled out.

"What is happening?" Tina asked him.

Now there were screams and yells from each room.

"We're sinking!" Jared answered.

xXxXx

After the ice hit the decks, things kind of calmed down and Louise, with Logan, walked up the three stairs to another named deck. Passing the Captain, Mr. Seymour, Marshall, and Johnny, who were rushing down the stairs?

Louise heard some of the conversation.

The Captain said something like look here and Mr. Seymour said something as well, but Louise only got 2 hours.

"What was happening in two hours?" Louise thought.

She was tempted to stop and listen, but Logan held her hand tight, basically pulling her. She shock it off and discontinued her curiosity on the subject.

Together, they happily walked to Logan's room. Not even thinking about if someone was there, like Charlotte or worse, Cynthia, but really Logan wanted them there. He was going to them his for Louise and that he was leaving Charlotte, taking any punishment that was coming.

As they walked down the hall, an unknown man in a black leather hat that was covering his face, bumped into Louise and with no apology, the man continued.

Louise's dress pocket felt heavier, something weighing in the light pocket, but too worried about what was coming up at room 4 to check.

The door of room 4 was wide open and inside was at least five crew members, Lester, Cynthia, and a crying Charlotte.

The second Logan and Louise walked in, Charlotte jumped off the edge of the bed, where she was sitting, pointing straight at Louise.

"Her!" She screamed.

Both Logan and Louise were confused.

"She stole it!" Charlotte hollered

One of the male crew members walked up to Louise.

"Stole?! Stole what?!" Louise asked in complete confusion.

"Don't play dumb!" Charlotte hissed, coming up to them. "Logan! She stole my diamond necklace!"

"What?!" Logan asked.

"I didn't!" Louise defended.

"Check her!" Cynthia told the man next to Louise.

As told, he did, starting to pat her down.

"This is ridiculous!" Louise snapped.

Logan wanted to kill the man for touching Louise, but held himself back.

The man stopped at her waist, making Logan quietly growl, and he was ready to bark.

"I think-" the man's light voice started. He dug in her pocket and pulled out the proof.

The necklace shined.

Charlotte gave a relief sigh.

"That's it!" she answered/

Louise gasped.

"I- that man!" Louise looked back in the hallway that was empty. "That man must of-"

Charlotte cut her off.

"Save it! You thief!"

"Logan, I didn't do it!" Louise told him.

"She couldn't have stolen it, Charlotte," Logan defended.

"She did Logan! It was in her pocket! She stole it, honey!" Charlotte hissed.

Cynthia gave the man a scary glare and he noticed.

"Here you go miss," The man handed Charlotte the necklace and pulled out silver cuffs. "You're under arrest," he grabbed Louise's wrist tight, pulling her away from Logan.

"What?!" Louise yelled.

He cuffed her tight, making Louise groan in pain and created a red-ish mark on her wrist.

"Wait a second!" Logan snapped at the man.

"Shut it Logan!" Cynthia yelled at her son/

"Come on Miss," the man told Louise, pushing her out the door.

"Stop it!" Louise screamed. "I will kick you in the jaw! Let me go! I didn't do it!"

Lester and other crew members followed.

Cynthia grabbed Logan before he could leave.

"I didn't do it!" Louise screamed again.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Well I guess some are wondering why I didn't post last week, well… because I didn't want to. I had a little vacation from writing anything and it was… fucking awesome. I slept and fucking relaxed so you know whatever. Anyways, enough about my break, I'm back and this is the second last week (Next week is the last) I have three more chapters and well then it's over. I'm sorry, but you know the Titanic must sink. People must die! Kidding and not, people will die, that's life, but like I said in my first author's note, there's a twist, that I feel everyone will be shocked about, hell even I'll be. So let's finish this and get our tissues. So how is everyone? Okay, if you are a reader of my other Louigan Fanfic, actually my first, I'd Give Everything for This, you know it ended, you know what happened and that also means you know my news and that news will be coming, probably next month, mid-march. In my news I have planned 20 chapters, can't wait to share them. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about read I'd Give Everything for This. And did anyone else see the new Bob's Burgers, Valentine's episode, that Rudy and Louise kiss was the cutest and Tina's day was just crazy, the whole freakin' episode was amazing, like all of them. Well I'll see you soon, there will be another chapter again late tomorrow, making this faster. Okay bye bye guys.**

 **-Harmony**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Louise was thrown into a small white painted room with a tan wooden desk and matching chair and metal pipes on the wall. She hit the dirt full and dusty freezing light grey tile floor, looking like it was never swept, ever. Seconds down, Lester grabbed her up. She noticed that the fall caused her lip to bleed, muttering under her breath at Lester, who wasn't even trying to be gentle. He dragged her to one of the pipes, unhooked one hand, her left, and hooked it back with the pipe in the middle of each hand. They were on the 2nd bottom floor now.

By now the guards left the two alone, and Lester sat in the damaged chair, watching her struggle. He made 'tisk' sounds and Louise's groans echoed in the room.

Finally a voice spoke.

"You- you little trouble making trash," Lester judgmentally shock his head.

Louise growled at that insult, but even when tied up, a monster is still scary, just a little bit.

"Trash?!" Louise knew she didn't hear that, but had to check.

"Trash," Lester repeated with a lot more power and dominance in his voice.

"I am not trash! You know what is trash?! You helping Cynthia, she's a monster!"

"I think not." He looked her up in down, judging her every inch. Her dress was messy, shoes barely on, and Logan's jacket was large on her. "You are trying to ruin a happy relationship, a family and you're stealing!"

"Happy relationship?! Logan isn't happy! And you know that!"

"I don't know what you're talking, maybe that's what he told you just to lay you down, but it isn't true sweetheart," Lester gave a chuckle.

It took a second to understand, but once she knew, she was even madder.

"I- that isn't what happened!"

"Oh save it! You smell like a hooker who had a busy night." That insult stuck, but only for a second and Lester walked to her, slowly. Each step ringing in her head, 'Clank' 'Clank', his well shining dress shoes, with a cheap bottom, made that sound as them were hitting the tile getting louder and closer.

Seconds of silence and she felt a cold bony hand touch the bottom of her chin.

"I understand what he sees in you," Lester almost whispered.

Louise formed all the saliva in her mouth and shot at him. Some hitting his eyes and inside his mouth. His face turned red and anger took over. He squeezed her face tight and flowing with pain, she still heard his belt click, making her jump. A locked fish lip face was on her face and with all her power she screamed and kicked. She heard his belt hit the floor and her screams became louder.

"Sir-"The same man who cuffed her came in, interrupting. "Mrs. Bush needs you."

Lester let Louise go, groaning and muttering under his breath, following the man out, leaving his belt. He slammed the door behind them.

Louise fell to the floor, breathing heavily holding back all emotions, but anger. Her face was brighten as she tried so so very hard to hold it back, but she couldn't keep it in.

A loud shriek came out her mouth and loud cries burst out.

She was turning a hundred shades of red.

What did she get herself into? This wasn't even her fight in the first place, so why is she trying to fight? It was Logan's and she didn't even know how she felt. Yes, she couldn't stop thinking about him even if she tried, mad her smile, time with him was the best time, but what even was love? How do you know if you feel it? Love was never an easy subject, but when love shows life or death, how should you feel? Ready to run or stay and take it? Really Louise made that decision the second she turned to see Gene and hit Logan. Just didn't that Logan's storm was a hurricane.

"I- I didn't- I didn't do it!" Louise shock her head stammering as she watched every tear drop fall on the tile blocks. She said this louder and louder until she was screaming it.

Her heart felt dry, like all the love for anything was gone.

Normally, Louise's head controlled, but now her everything felt broken and all she wanted to do was cry, the hat in her was gone. No hate for Charlotte, Cynthia, Linda, Lester, or even Logan, just cries. Now she couldn't stop, she cried about not just this, but with every time she held back a tear it came out and now she was saying sorry for throwing all Linda's makeup in the toilet at six years old. And to Bob for fucking up a costumer's order, even if there were only seven in a day's time. And for every burger of the day she ruined.

Tina told her once when Louise was fourteen and had a crush on her handsome art teacher and learned he was getting married, with that Louise felt heartbroken, Tina told her that this wasn't even pain, that true love hurts more than a death of horrible torture. With love you don't die even though it feels like you do you still live and feel that pain forever, death hurts for a while, but then… nothing… you feel nothing, you're dead and it's over. Tina told her sister that she wouldn't even remember that pain, true love hurts worse and that pain not a single person deserves, even a devil. Tina as always when it came to love, was right. She was dying inside and her love wasn't here to heal.

 **xXxXx**

Logan was pacing back and forth trying to understand what just freaking happened. He knew Louise didn't take the necklace, he put it in the safe and Louise didn't even know there was a safe, so Charlotte or Cynthia framed her, and if he was being completely honest, Charlotte- well is very very dumb to him, so that means it was Cynthia, but how did she know he was with Louise, or that she was in the room? Lester? No, he wouldn't risk his life like that.

Logan jumped a little when he finally realized.

The picture!

What else could it be?!

Logan turned to Cynthia and it was like she could read his dumb and addled face, she help up the picture of Louise.

Charlotte sat on the bed, back up to the wooden head board and knees to her chest, quietly looking at her toes.

"So this is what you do now?! Draw... whores that rob you?" Cynthia finally spoke with a spike in her voice.

Logan sighed, sitting down on the same couch he drew. He was sick and tired of this everyday war with his mother, he was sick of all of this, he loved Louise not Charlotte. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"I can't do this," Logan said under his breath.

The girls didn't hear the words, but his voice.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"I can't do this anymore!" Logan raised his voice, standing up.

"Honey, you're tired," Charlotte sighed.

"I can't do this," he repeated.

"What are you talking about, Logan?" Cynthia dropped the drawing on the bed and sat on the end of the bed. "Can't do what?"

"I can't live like this anymore, mother!" Logan barked. "I can't live in this prison anymore, I hate all of this shit!"

"Logan, come on it's late," Charlotte whined. She reached out one of her hands to grab him, but Logan pulled away.

"No! I can't be here! I can't be in this!" Logan was raising his voice.

"Be in what?!" Cynthia raised her voice to the same level.

"Don't play dumb, Mom! The plan?!" Logan took a step closer to them with Charlotte showing a expression of full confusion. "You know that plan where you rob the Clarksons blind and give away your son in the process?!"

"What?!" Charlotte was up now and finally understood things.

Cynthia was speechless for once in her life, probably thinking of a good lie to fix what is now broken.

"Yeah, that plan," Logan went on. "Well here's some news you'll hate, I quit, but I bet this wasn't the first time you heard that from a man!"

Cynthia gasped at the very rude insult that came from her son! But Logan still went on.

"You can't force me to love someone I don't! Turns out you can't force anything, because fate is always there correcting you! So mom, what I'm saying is I'm done with all of this, it isn't right! I don't care what punishment you give me, just don't do it to Louise!" Logan started to the closed door, but stopped himself. He was missing something. He turned back to the girls, grabbed the picture and his leather folder. He turned to Charlotte, who was now full of tears already. "We're done," was the only thing he said. Two words that said a million. He left with that and quickly rushed down the hallway, looking around for Louise, but really he just needed to get away.

Charlotte became so filled with mixed emotions, anger, hate, sadness, and a ton of other different emotions that she was going to explode, this un-named emotion or unexplainable emotion wasn't a stranger to her, no , this feeling she felt when she gave up her son. Feeling betrayed and hurt. It was like she was aborting her baby again, and she couldn't go through It again.

Charlotte jumped out of the bed and angrily rushed to the safe in the other room. Cynthia was still shocked about her son's action, thought she had him tied, but guess Louise had a knife.

When Charlotte came back, she held a silver fun tight in her palm. Tears racing down her pink face.

Cynthia looked to her, seeing the gun in the unstable girl's hand, she could read her eyes, without saying a thing. She knew who the gun was for. Cynthia opened her mouth to say the smartest thing she would ever say.

"She may be dead, but the real soul that leaves is the holder" Cynthia told.

Even those words didn't stop her.

Charlotte rushed out the room.

Six bullets, one soul.

 **xXxXx**

Logan was losing himself as he searched, finding himself down where the crew's kitchen was. Not even knowing how he got there. He finally found someone who wasn't running, a crew man in a white chef's hat, name tag saying Oscar.

"Hello sir?" Logan rushed over to the man.

Oscar was a medium size man, fit, with light bleached hair wearing nothing but white.

"Yes?" Oscar smiled showing his white teeth.

"Hi, I'm- do you happen to know where they move arrested passengers?" Logan asked.

At the questions, Oscar's eyebrows went up in confusion.

"May I ask why?"

"My mother, she had a few too many," Logan smiled. "And acted a little funny, so they arrest her and I lost them."

Oscar gave a chuckle.

"Ok, well I think they take them to the room next to the boiler room downstairs."

"Thank you so much." Logan rushed down the hall to the room. He past seven crew members with fear on each face. Going downstairs, he felt wet. Logan looked down and noticed he was in a pool of water that went to his knees, still he continued down the hallway to the boiler room and grabbed the doorknob of the white wooden door next to it.

There was a slight cry that was quiet and only came every three seconds.

Louise or not, someone was in there, weirdly crying. He opened the door and found his missing.

Louise was there on her knees, chained to a large pipe with the water to her chest, crying into the water.

Logan cheerfully rushed over to her, kneeing down next to her.

"Louise!" he grinned, touching her shoulders, trying to hug her, but her body didn't open up.

Louise slowly looked up from the rising water, connecting with his eyes, and he saw her eyes were pink-ish from crying.

His grin was slowly disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Logan hopelessly asked with the look of concern.

Louise looked back at the water and burst into tears again.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked again. "Louise?"

Louise leaned her head on the pipe, feeling the warmth it gave her, it heating her body from the cold water. She didn't answer and he asked again… and again… then another and still with no answer, he asked again. She opened her mouth to speak, planning to tell him the answer he didn't want, to leave, leave her alone.

After the eight time, but really she didn't want him to leave, but what did she want? Louise closed her eyes, which didn't stop her tears, and took a deep breath.

"I love you," she calmly said to him, ignoring the question he asked her many times.

Logan's face turned back to the hopeful child- like smiled he always had.

"I love you too," he smiled, wiping away her tears with his index fingers.

Louise looked up to him and gave a faint smile back.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" he happily answered.

"Can you help with these?" She lifted her hands, showing the silver cuffs.

"Yeah!" Logan quickly nod happily and stood up, setting down his folder on the desk. He looked around and found nothing. "Where's the key?" he asked.

"It's not on the desk?" Louise asked back.

He shook his head as he looked.

"Shit!" Louise groaned.

Lester must have taken them with him.

"Ok, ok, it there like a spare somewhere?" Logan asked her.

"What?"

"Spare? An extra?"

"I know what a spare is!" Louise defensively hissed. "Why the hell would there be a fucking spare, Barry?!"

Well she turned back to normal fast.

"Ok, clam down, I'll try and find something," he started searching around the small flooding room, throwing things out his way.

Louise groaned as she impatiently waited.

The only noise was items hitting the wall behind her, he almost hit her five times and at the first she snapped. "Watch it!" at him and he apologized for that yet continued.

"We wouldn't be here if you told me," Louise muttered, but Logan heard every breath.

"Told you what?" Logan continued to search as he talked.

Louise really didn't want him to hear that, but Louise wasn't one to keep shut to spare feelings.

"Told me that you had a psycho fiancé!" Louise snapped.

"What?! Are you actually trying to blame all this on me?!"

"Duh!" Louise yelled to him. "Who else?!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Logan yelled back.

"That's the point! You didn't tell me Charlotte was insane!"

"I didn't know she was!" Logan took a deep breath, lowering his voice. With the water rising, fighting was the last thing on their to do list. "Louise, you don't have- I broke it off with Charlotte. I only love you, I wanna be with you and only you. Now I'm going to get some help." He left her for her to calm down.

Logan ran/ swam down the hallway down with the freezing water up to his thighs and climbed up the stairs.

"Hello?!" Logan called out.

No one was around, not even Oscar.

One the third bottom floor, the water was at his toes.

He ran up and down the hallway calling for help.

No one answered.

Where did everyone go? What was happening?

"Help!" Logan yelled. He was going to yell it again, but he heard a large stomp on the metal stairs coming to him.

I t was a large rotund man soaking wet.

"Hello sir, I – can you help me?"

It was like he couldn't hear Logan, as the man just continued to rush.

"Please sir," Logan followed him down the hallway. "My girlfriend- well not girlfriend, not officially, but I love her, but we're not married, but- well you know what I mean," Logan got off topic a little, but even still the man ignored him and ran up another set of stairs without a word.

Logan didn't follow him up, because it wouldn't help. He started back down the hallway, slowly losing hope.

As he walked a red shine caught his blue eyes.

It was a shiny red axe in a glass display, for emergencies.

That could work.

Logan lifted his right leg and kicked the glass, breaking it in small pieces that went tiny as they hit the floor. He grabbed the axe by the wooden handle and rushed back down the hall and stairs, the water now to his chest.

He swam to the room with Louise.

Louise was floating in the water that was at her throat, going to her chin.

All the furniture was floating as well, including the desk that held the folder.

Logan swam to her, lifting the ax.

"I'll cut the cuffs with this," Logan said trying not to get water in his mouth.

Logan readied himself with the ax, lifting it above his head.

"Anytime buddy," Louise told him as he just floated there. "And don't miss please."

"Shut up!" Logan snapped. "I'm trying to focus!"

Seconds of silence and Logan splashed the ax into the water.

Louise pulled her hands away, bringing a space between her hands and the chain.

Louise's head went under and her hands were free, well the chains broke, but each cuff was on each wrist. She swam back up.

"It worked!" Louise smiled and swam to Logan. He pulled her into a hug and she opened herself to him and they squeezed each other. Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big wet kiss, chuckling over nothing.

The water was to their chins. Logan lifted Louise up, so she wouldn't drown.

Logan swam to the desk with Louise in his arms and Louise grabbed the folder, holding it in her mouth,

The two swam out the room to the long pool of a hallway.

The water was to the ceiling and as a result, the ceiling lights went out and the only sort of light was the water.

The two grabbed on the light bulbs to stay above. Louise was in front of Logan with him following.

Louise turned behind herself to see Logan, still with the folder in her mouth. It looked as if he was struggling, but he wasn't alone.

There was a loud creek sound behind them and Louise saw the founder. A metal wall was losing against the water and it was breaking with that they would be head under any second.

Louise grabbed Logan's right wrist tightly, letting go of the light and doggy style swam to the stairs as quickly as her legs and once free arm could take her.

It was her turn to be the hero. She wasn't some princess who was dumb enough to find herself in a life or death situation and needed to be saved by some handsome dumbass who was somehow able to help. No, not happening. It was a I'll repay you deal not if you save me I'll marry you and give you babies and I owe you for the rest of my fucking life deal. She doesn't make those deals.

Louise was so close, but the wall was going down. She spat the folder out her mouth, making it hit the top of the stairs, there it would be dry. She didn't really understand why Logan wanted that folder, or even knew if he held her picture in it, but he brought it for a reason.

The wall broke the second after and a river of water came over Louise and Logan. Water coming down their throats. Blindly Louise swam to what felt as stairs and climbed with the weight of Logan. Luckily for both it was stairs and as she reached the top, they were out of the water.

Louise coughed up all the water that was close to choking her.

Logan just laid on his back on the metal floor, motionless.

The water was rising and coming closer. They were already soaking wet. Louise's braid coming undone and now just a wet knot she could have to comb through later.

She grabbed the folder and slowly got to her feet.

Logan wasn't moving, which meant he was wasting time.

Louise groaned and lightly kicked Logan's side.

Nothing.

Well if he was dead then there would be less weight, but guess she couldn't leave him.

Louise kicked Logan as hard as she could in her weak state, which was still hard, and he jumped coughing up water.

"Get up Barry," Louise snapped.

She was bark to herself.

Logan slowly sat up, just to throw up all over the wet floor. He almost got some on Louise's shoes.

Yeah, they were already fucked up, but no one wants vomit on their shoes.

He threw up for about two minutes or time was just moving fast in Louise's mind.

After covering the floor, Louise helped him up and they slowly went down the hallway. Louise helped him walk down, having him lean on her for support. She kicked him so hard that with the almost drowning, his body was in pain.

They had to get to the decks, they must be bringing out the life boats by now.

 **xXxXx**

Charlotte turned the corner and heard a familiar voice, a voice that was jammed in her head forever.

Gregory Curtis.

Charlotte looked down the hallway and saw him in a dark brown and tan suit with black shoes with his dark brown glassy greying hair that reeked of grease, he was yelling at a crew woman and man with a pregnant woman who was a copy of Charlotte. She turned to go the other way, but heard...

"My wife is pregnant damnit!" Gregory yelled at the crew. "We need to know what is happening!"

*Flashback*

(Charlotte at 13, before the abortion)

Charlotte was quietly sitting on her large twin size bed in her princess theme room that was covered in pink, listening to Mr. Curtis murmur about her news of pregnancy as he sat next to her.

Charlotte finally spoke.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly, holding back tears. She could see he was upset with her or the news, she didn't know which one.

It was quiet for a minute as he thought of his plan.

Gregory stood.

"Well, we have to get rid of it," he finally answered her.

"Rid of it?" she repeated in question. "Why? Can't we keep him?"

"No!" He snapped. "Char, stop acting dumb!"

Char was her nickname to her from him and only he used it.

"I wasn't acting!" Charlotte muttered. "I want him!" Charlotte raised her voice.

"You're 13! You don't know what you want!"

"You were sure I wanted you," Charlotte angrily muttered.

"What did you say?!" he hissed.

"Nothing!" Charlotte snapped.

"We're aborting that thing Char!" He snapped back, groaned seeing he was breaking her heart, gave a sigh and went on calmer. "Char, it's better for every." He sat back down next to her on the bed.

"No!" Charlotte jumped up off the bed. "It's only better for you!" She cried. Charlotte ran off, leaving the room crying.

"This is your room!" Gregory called out.

"I don't care!" She screamed, running down the large staircase to the backyard that had her Mother's flower garden. She sat down by the light purple orchids crying.

Charlotte put her hands on the soft fabric of her light, almost white, pink dress, rubbing her stomach.

Gideon.

*End of Flashback*

Charlotte walked up the four and interrupted the agreement but just standing there.

"Umm, hello?" The pregnant woman said to charlotte. She looked about 4 or 5 months. Charlotte couldn't tell, she only got to two.

Charlotte moved the gun behind her back and looked to Gregory.

His dumb fooled face was looking back to her.'

"Can I help you?" he asked.

It felt like he shot her, acting like he didn't even know her.

"No, I- well you look so familiar," Charlotte gave a smile even though her insides were breaking down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say the same Miss."

Charlotte's face turned bitter as she tried to act cool and smile. It came out as a half grin of evil and peacefulness.

"I think you know my father, Sullivan Clarkson?" She grinned.

"Oh!" His face brighten. "Yes! Oh my gosh! Char?!" he chuckled.

The chuckle was still in her head and it didn't change a note.

"That's me!"

"Oh my goodness, you grew!" She caught his eyes wandering on her figure and she tighten her grip n the gun.

Some people just don't change.

"Kitty, this is Charlotte, a daughter of an old friend," he told the woman next to him, who had her small arms around his left arm, holding him tight.

Kitty? Really?

Guess the name fit her. She was small, didn't even look 20 and the baby bump just didn't look right for a small girl like her.

"Hello," Kitty gave a friendly smile greet to her. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," Charlotte stood proud as if this was a normal thing, reconnecting with a monster of the past, but being a lady, a proper lady isn't easy in a world of improper. She turned back to Gregory.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

So he was just going to 'pretend' nothing happened, okay.

"Actually not very good," she answered.

"Oh," he sighed.

"Yeah, a man I loved made me do something I didn't want to."

He understood what she meant and didn't like where she was going.

Gregory tried not to yell his next words.

"Well, I hope things get better," he gave her a fake smile.

"They already are," Charlotte smirked. "So pregnant?" She went on, changing the subject.

"Yep, we're pregnant," he smiled.

"Well, she is not you," she corrected him. "So you keeping this one?"

"Of course!" He felt insulted by that question. "Why wouldn't we?!"

"Well, I meant no offense, it's just you didn't keep the last one, so I don't know."

"Honeybear? What is she talking about?" Kitty asked her husband. You could hear the sweetness and innocence in her voice. The same innocence that Charlotte shared.

"I don't know," he answered. "Charlotte, this is my first child ever, a beautiful boy, the aire to the throne," he smiled.

Trigger.

"Can you do me a favor?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm… what?" Gregory gave a faint smile.

"Say hello to our son before you go to hell!"

Charlotte quickly pulled out the gun, bringing shock on each person's face. She pointed to and shot down Gregory before the two crew members could grab the gun.

Kitty screamed as Gregory fell to the red velvet carpet floor with a bullet in his chest, coughing up blood. She fell to her knees, crying.

Charlotte started past them, but stopped and turned to Kitty.

"You'll thank me one day," Charlotte told to Kitty.

With that Charlotte walked away from the dying man, a crying her, and people hopeful enough to think he'll live.

5 bullets.

She rushed down the stairs, a hallway, and went to the upper dining hall stairs. Charlotte walked down the stairs as people ran up them. She saw a fly of long black hair and then blond.

Logan and Louise were running to the stairs.

Charlotte took the last step on the bottom of the stairs and held the gun tight with her index finger on the trigger, pointing it to her target.

Louise.

The two froze once they saw Charlotte. Both holding up their hands in surrendering.

"Logan?!" Charlotte had hurt in her voice.

Even after killing the man that took her childhood, she was weak to Logan. She was his submissive. Like all the power Gregory had over her was given to Logan. Including with Dicky, he was in control when they had sex, and now even with hate and anger inside her she cried.

"Hi Charlotte," Logan tried to smile to her.

"Really?! You're with her?!" She had tears falling down and land on the pool of water on the floor. Her nose twitching a little. She pointed the gun right at Louise. "You love her?!"

"Charlotte, just- please put the gun down!"

"I love you Logan, I need you in my life!" Charlotte had a waterfall. "And you want her?!" she screamed.

Now they were the only ones in the dining hall, everyone else was running to the decks.

"Charlotte just put it down," he told her again.

Charlotte didn't apply.

"Charlotte, hey bud," Louise stepped in. "I hate to interrupt you two, but this boat is sinking, we-"

Charlotte cut her off by shooting up at the ceiling.

A large chandelier feel, having glass fly all around.

"Shut up!" Charlotte screamed to Louise.

Louise listened as the gun went back on her.

"Charlotte, stop this!" Logan snapped.

"Why don't you love me?!" Charlotte continued the questioning. "Answer me!"

"I do, Charlotte! I love you!"

"No you don't!" Charlotte's eyes were filled with tears and her vision became blurry. "You love her! What did I do?! Why can't you love me?! What does she have that I don't?!"

Logan was thinking of his answers as Louise spoke again.

"I don't know Charlotte. You're so much better than me, you're prettier, smarter, kinder-"

Charlotte cut her off again.

"Stop it! Stop trying to be my fucking friend! It's all your fault!"

"Charlotte, it's not! It's mine, if you should be shooting anyone it should be me!" Logan jumped back in, taking a step closer to her.

"I love you Logan! We can still be together, but she can't be alive!" Charlotte started to push down on the trigger.

"Wait!" Logan yelled. "Charlotte you don't want to kill her, you're not a killer!"

"I'm- I'm not a killer?" Charlotte repeated. "I'm not?" she asked him.

"No! You're not!" Logan answered.

"I didn't want him to die," she continued.

The two were confused at what she meant. Who was the 'him'?

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Your Mother killed him, I didn't want that, I mess up honey, I'm so sorry. She said he need to go. She did it for us! So we can be together! Dicky was going to get in the way, just like her!" Charlotte burst out crying.

"Dicky? Bennett?" Logan asked her, moving a little closer.

Charlotte nod.

"I'm so so sorry!"

"He's dead?" Louise asked.

Charlotte went back to anger.

"Who asked you to speak?!" Charlotte barked to Louise. She looked back to Logan. "She doesn't listen Logan! I do! I love you! She doesn't Logan!"

Logan stepped two steps closer.

"You listen? Okay..." Logan thought about his words very carefully. He had a crazy ex with a gun and nothing to lose. "You love me?"

"Yes! I don't care about any of these! I just need you! Your mother can have every penny, I don't care!"

"Okay…do something for me?"

Charlotte nod.

"Okay… heel," Logan commanded.

Louise looked to him as if he was crazy and then to Charlotte when she didn't even hesitate to get down on her knees. It was like Charlotte was some dog or his trained pet.

Logan walked up to charlotte and grabbed her wrist of the hand that held the gun.

Charlotte's grip was still tight on the gun.

"Good girl," Louise told her. "Louise?" He looked back. "Go!"

Louise started out slow to the stairs trying to past them.

Charlotte looked up at Logan.

"I love you," she told him.

The next 30 seconds seem like it all happened in two.

Charlotte lifted the gun and shot at Louise.

Louise feel into the pool of water.

"Louise?!" Logan ran over to her.

Charlotte threw the gun in the water and ran up the stairs.

Logan grabbed Louise, lifted her and saw it.

"Why is there blood?"

 **xXxXx**

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Good chapter right? This is my longest chapter ever so woo. And that's why it took me awhile, but I feel it was worth the wait! So much has happened and it's building up. I think this would be the climax right here! The next chapter is just about the sinking and answers he questions and the last chapter is the super twist! So I'm going to be evil and leave you guys with this. Can't wait to see the new Bob's Burgers tonight! Bye guys!**

 **-Harmony**


	12. Author's Note

Hi guys, this isn't a story update. I know its Thursday and you're probably like where's my freaking new chapter! Well I hate to say but I'm sick. I have a cold and my head is hurting! I'm sorry, but while sick I can't write hell I can't even keep my eyes open. So I know this was my last week! Woo! But no woo because it may not be. I Think! May need to keep this story open for one more week! I know I wanted done this week and I'm actually super pissed! But … I'm really really mad about this gosh! Well I guess next week is the last week. I couldn't even type this, my friend Kate. Say hi. Hi. Okay well that's all I have to say bye bye and sorry guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan dropped to his knees next to her.

The blood was flowing out of her legs and he didn't know how to stop it.

Logan was full of fear, because if he didn't find something to stop the bleeding she would lose a lot of blood. He had to think, think… think about it. She's dying. All that was around him was water, bloody water. Logan lowered his head and looked at her. He felt stupid at that moment, the answer was right in front of him.

Logan pulled off his left long sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around her thigh where the bullet was and tied it tight.

Louise shrieked when it tighten. Her right hand searched for him.

"It's okay," Logan whispered.

Louise gave a roaring cry of nothing but pure pain.

"Shush…" Logan whispered to her as he pulled her up with him to his feet. She was barely on her feet.

Louise put almost all of her 136 pounds on him.

Logan helped her through the still rising icy water that was now to Louise's waist and Logan's mid-thigh area. He held his right arm around her waist and put her left arm around his shoulder for support. They walked through the wavy water to the stairs.

"Boats," Louise murmured to him with each little sound hurting her side.

"Yeah," Logan nod his foot hitting the marble stairs. He was half carrying half walking Louise up. "We're going to the boats." Logan gave a light kiss on her forehead.

The two went up the stairs slowly as the water rose up following them.

They had to get to the life boats before there was no more.

Louise became more efficient with her limping going up the top of the stairs and she was now more comfortable with it. Louise let go of Logan and started off with him behind her. It was like she didn't get shot in the leg. She was running down the flickering light hallway.

Logan was jogging trying to catch up with her.

A heavy sigh came in Louise's eat. She stopped in front of an open door that had a small little library for book lovers and a good place to drink tea or coffee in a nice peaceful area.

Louise turned to the open door room and took a few steps in.

Inside was Mr. Rupert Seymour just sitting there in a uniquely pattern brown and grey single seat couch with patterns of triangles and tiny squares. He was silently sitting there looking to a stone fireplace. Louise stepped in closer so she could see Seymour. If it wasn't for the groan they would pass without even knowing it. Logan was full of confusion as he stopped. He followed her in and became even more bewildered.

"Uh… Mr. Seymour?" Louise walked up to him.

Mr. Seymour looked up to them leisurely with a glass half full of what smelled of scotch. His eyes were full of water and his grey eyes shined.

Louise felt sadness coming from Seymour.

"Hello," Seymour lifted his head and spoke gloomily.

"What… what are you doing in here… alone?"

Louise thought about her wording very carefully. It didn't need to be a stupid question and she did actually know what words she was to use.

Seymour stood up and walked up to the fireplace, putting down the scotch on the mantle.

Louise followed him to it, still curious. Louise did actually like Seymour, he was a smart scientist who designed this ship. There was something about Seymour. He was king, honest, honest no matter feelings, and just creative. He was kind of like Bob really, well a kind of fit, successful version of Bob.

Seymour took a long, deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Silence is good for the soul, you know?" Seymour slowly turned to them. He gave a sigh as he walked back to the chair, then stopped right in front of the chair. "She's going down isn't she?" He turned his head to Louise.

Louise gave an immediate nod.

"Yes, "she answered.

Seymour shock his head in disappoint with small groan that wasn't even fully audible.

"Damnit!" he muttered.

Logan jumped in the conversation.

"Sir, we need to get out of here!" Said Logan. He didn't even know Seymour, they were never introduced but heard he created the Seaic. Seymour shock his head to the request.

"I can't."

"What?!" Louise was now the one confused.

The two looked to each other's' confused faces, probably trying to decide who was going to ask the follow up question.

Louise broke the confusion and silence.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"I just can't leave, this-this is my life. I spent years creating her," Seymour answered.

"But it's sinking!"

"Yeah..."

Logan walked up behind Louise, grabbing her arm.

"Louise, we should-umm... go," Logan whispered.

"What?!No!" Louise hissed. "We can't leave him!"

"He isn't coming!" he hissed back.

"But-"Seymour interrupted Louise.

"You guys should go," he told.

"It's-but-"Louise looked back to Logan, her eyes widen. "We can't leave-"

Logan to Seymour, who now sat in his chair.

"Louise," he was barely audible." Come on." He lightly pulled her.

Louise pulled back, but Logan grabbed her a little tight pull and she went with him.

They walked to the top of the stairs to another entrance to the docks.

People were rushing pass them, one red haired almost knocked Louise down.

Logan and Louise ran through the large yelling crowd filled with men, women, and children. They pushed through the crowd trying to find a life boat. On each side of the Seaic there were twenty large light boats that could hold at least 30 full adults. Out of 50 life boats, 5 were already in the water, and they were going down fast.

Louise stopped right in front of Logan, almost making him fall on her. She heard her name.

"Louise!" It was coming from the right of her. She looked in the direction and ran to the calling voice. Louise ran through the crowd with Logan trying to catch up with her.

For a shot girl, she can run.

Louise went pass the large, rough crowd and made it out. She looked around, hearing the call again.

Linda called her name from a life boat with the rest of the family.

Jared went to help his co-crew members, but took Tina to the boat to her family.

Louise ran to her mother.

A crew man pushed Linda back in the boat.

The boat was full with at least 29 or 28 people on the boat and it looked as if the four crew members were ready to take the boat down. Only room for one more person.

"Stop it!" Linda snapped to the Majorelle blue haired man in the crew uniform. She pushed the rotund man away from her. "That's my daughter!"

Bob stood noticing Louise with his two boat kids sitting around from him and Linda.

"Mom?!" Louise pushed pass people around the boat to her parents. "The boat's sinking!"

"I know! Come on get on the boat with us!" Linda grabbed her daughter's left hand.

Louise fixed her right free hand on the side of the boat to climb in.

Logan pushed through the mass to Louise. She felt his hands on her shoulders, making he turn around to him. Remembering that she was with him and that she couldn't leave him.

Louise let go of the boat and wiggled her left hand out her mother's. She turned back to Logan.

"We can find another boat together." Louise grabbed Logan's hands and they tightly held each other.

Logan shook his head lightly.

"You get in this one, I'll find my own." Logan gave a faint smile.

"What?! I don't wanna just leave you!"

"Your family's on there, I'll find mine." Logan put his right hand on her chilling cheek. "I'll see you on the water." He gave her one of his famous smirks, 'The got 'ca smirk'. A similar smirk to when in his teens causing trouble. Louise really didn't want to leave Logan, especially with his family.

Louise looked back to the boat, to her family. It looked as they were waiting on her.

A short round-ish bald man in a Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts with light blue flip-flops purposely bumped into Logan and Louise.

"I'll take her spot!" the man barked to them.

Logan pushed the guy back behind them and gave an animal growl, half dog and maybe a little tiger to the man with sharp eyes.

"Back up!" Logan hissed/

Louise turned to Logan, seeing the crowd of angry people behind them, just impatiently waiting.

"I'll be fine," Logan almost whispered to her with a smile on his face.

Louise couldn't help but give a faint little smile back.

Louise stared Logan in his deep blue eyes just looking at the shine in each.

They stared at each other for five quick seconds with Louise just staring in those two shining eyes.

Instantly, Louise grabbed Logan and pushed her lips on his. It was a hard, passionate kiss, but the best kiss Louise ever had. She kissed him for almost a minute.

Logan was shocked by the sudden attack on him but fully joined the kiss happily after a few seconds.

Finally, when they were both out of breath and after all the "awes" were out of the air, Louise pulled back away giving a nice smile to her kiss leaving him star struck and climbed in the lifeboat with her family. Two crew men started to pull down the ropes on the boats, lowering them.

Louise sat on the wooden bench next to Tina and Gene across from their parents.

As they lowered the boat, Louise and Logan waved goodbye to each other.

Everyone on the lifeboat were quiet as they waited for them to hit the water.

"Bye," Louise mouthed looking in Logan's eyes.

Logan and many others watched as the fourth last boat went down.

Louise started to look down at the shimmering blue in the night. They looked like Logan's eyes, but maybe a little darker. Still the blue reminded Louise of Logan. The man she fell in love with in about a week. Louise was in love with Logan. Something really everyone was surprised about.

Again just like on that railing her first night, she didn't think. Louise let the wind take her. This time Logan wasn't there to stop her. She jumped up, almost tipping the boat.

Tina tried to pull Louise back down, but Louise pushed her off.

"Louise?! What are you doing?!" Linda snapped.

Louise didn't respond to her, but readied herself.

Passengers on the lifeboat started yelling at her to sit as the boat shook.

"Louise sit down now!" Bob sighed as he held Linda's hand tight.

Louise didn't listen.

It was now or never. Let's just hope that all that climbing out her window would pay off.

1…2…3!

Louise ran to the end of the boat, jumped up almost tipping the boat as she did. She threw herself off the boat.

"Louise!" Linda shrieked as her daughter jumped off the boat and jumped up in reaction.

Logan watched as she jumped onto the railing of the floor under him in shock. It took him a few seconds to coop with what just happened.

After he realized, Logan ran to Louise. He pushed through the crowd of confused people who saw what they all saw and he rushed down a small set of stairs to the floor under him to Louise.

Louise held onto the white metal bars as she climbed back onto the sinking ship.

Logan ran up to her. He helped her up to her feet then hugged her tightly with Louise almost losing her breath. He finally loosen up and let her go.

"I'm in love with an idiot!" Logan smirked with both hands on each of her shoulders.

"You knew what you were getting into," Louise gave a bright smile.

"Why did you do that?!" Logan asked her as they stood looking at each other. "That boat had your family!"

"But you weren't on it," Louise used that answer.

"I would have found my own!"

"Logan, I need to be with you!"

Logan gave a loud sigh.

"Okay come on," Logan kissed her right cheek and grabbed her left hand.

"  
Thank you Barry," Louise said his nickname in a flirting voice and they walked up to stairs to the decks.

xXxXx

Dodie, Lionel, and two crew members, man and women, went down a short hallway on the fifth level to a small closet size room named as the video room. The only light came from the ten computer screens.

Dodie and Lionel sat down next to each other wearing two orange life jackets that were handed to passengers in grey comfortable office chairs with the crew members standing behind them.

"So we looked at the cameras and found this…" The female employee started and hit three keys on the black keyboard and a playback video started on the largest computer screen.

It was in black and white, taping the hallway outside Dicky Bennett's bedroom. The time on the right corner of the screen said 1:03 a.m. Seen on the camera was Cynthia. It was clear to see her face on the screen and with something in her hands.

The male employee fast forwarded five minutes and they saw Cynthia walking out the room with what looks to be Charlotte behind her.

The two stood against the velvet colored wall outside Dicky's room.

Minutes after, Lester came out the room with a balled up yellow apron in his left hand and in the right hand was a black body size bag.

Lester wrapped his apron filled hand on the golden door knob and closed the door behind them.

Together the tree left the camera's sight.

The female employee turned off the footage.

"What was – this doesn't make sense!" Lionel jumped up and yellow. "What happened to our son?!"

"Wa-was our son in that bag?!" Dodie gave a crying shriek.

Neither of the employees answered.

"Was it?!" she screamed asking again. She stood up and turned to them. "Was it?! Answer me!"

The male employee cleared his throat before answering.

"Well one can guess. No one came in nor out until we began searching. According to this Ms. Clarkson was the last to be seen with Mr. Bennett," he answered.

"Charlotte told us that she hasn't seen Dicky all day, so she lied?!" Lionel asked looking to his wife.

"Cynthia…" Dodie muttered going in to deep thought. She knew Cynthia was… well crazy, but her son? What did Dicky do? Somehow Dicky interfered with Cynthia's plan. Cynthia already told Dodie that she would do anything to sure it all went as plan… Anything.

Dodie began putting two and two together. Charlotte was the first in Dicky's room, she spent hours in there. Hours… so Charlotte is the reason Cynthia came. What did Charlotte do?

Dodie's train of thought was interrupted by the employees.

"We should leave now, they are doing a safety practice on the decks," the male said.

Practice…yeah not. That's just what was told to the crewmembers.

"Can you give me that tape?" Dodie asked the man.

"Okay," The male shrugged. He pushed the DVD open button on the machine and came out the tape, the proof. The man handed the DVD to Dodie.

"Thank you," Dodie nod to him.

"This is the only possible evidence of what happened to your son ma'am. We'll keep searching and if we don't find him we can go to the official police of New Jersey to report a missing person report," He told them.

Lionel and Dodie nodded in understanding as they all walked out the surveillance room, down the hallway, and up the stairs to the main deck.

On the deck was full chaos. People, guest and crew, ran around, screaming, pushing, and even attacking others.

The four became swept up in it.

The crew members rushed in front of a herd of running people with what looked to be about 100 or so people. They yelled for them to stop holding out their hands to block them, but not a single person even hesitated to run over the still yelling members.

Dodie gasped as the crew members were no longer visible by the crowd running over them, but you could still hear their weak cries. Dodie was almost certain she could hear their bones break.

Lionel grabbed his wife's hand, trying to pull her with him, but a call of her name stopped her and she turned.

Louise ran up to Dodie and Lionel in her still wet clothes to them with Logan trying to catch up to her.

"Dodie!" Louise called out to her. She ran up to them and hugged Dodie.

"Louise?! Sweetie what is happening?!" Dodie asked her, hugging her tight like Louise was one of her children, her long wanted daughter.

"The boat's sinking!" Louise answered her quickly as they pulled apart.

Dodie was fully bewildered.

"What?! Sinking?!" She asked back, shocked.

"Yes! We have to get to save boats before they're all gone!"

There was only two save boats left and the crew were being very very picky. Long hair-no, short- no, colorful hair-no, yellow teeth-no, bald head- no, very skinny-no, very fat-no, no children- no access, no young kids – no, only brown eyes, and NO pets, but most people lied about the last one.

They ran to a boat, pushing through the pissed off crowd.

One of the male crew members stood up high on the boat and cleared his throat.

"Only two more seats! One woman and one man!" The man hollered above the screams.

The four finally pushed their way to the front of the boat.

Even though hearing the announcement perfectly clear each one of them looked confused.

They turned to each other and the man above them looked down to them.

"Which one of you guys?" he asked.

No one answered, they just looked at each other waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Lionel did.

"They can g-"Lionel was interrupted by Logan.

"No!" Logan quickly jumped in. "We can't take those seats, you guys take them so you can be with your sons, we'll find the other boat."

"Are- are you sure?" Dodie asked.

"Yes, now get on the boat because we don't have time to argue."

Logan was right though, they actually could fight right now while furious passengers wanted those seats and were trying their best to get them.

Women grabbed broken glass and started cut their hair and men started fight others.

Lionel heard all he needed to and climbed up on the boat.

Dodie didn't feel the same way.

"Really?" she asked grabbing Louise's hands in hers. It was like she wanted them to change their minds and take the seats and if Lionel wasn't already in an orange life jacket on the boat. She would force them to take the seats.

Dodie did something that spoke without words but with her eyes.

It was an easy language to understand that Dodie learned from her mother.

Dodie's eyes shifted to Lionel.

Louise wasn't amazing with eye language but she knew a little from Linda's motherly eye snaps that she would give to tell the kids what to do without talking. Louise widen her eyes snowing cluelessness.

Dodie shook her head to the right toward the boat and Lionel with her eyes looking to Lionel.

Louise finally caught what she was hinting at and her eyebrows when up and she lightly shook her head.

Dodie lifted her eyebrows in the same matter and lightly nodded yes to her.

The two went back and forth and while they did, Louise slowly moved her right foot behind herself to Logan and hit his foot with the back of hers/ He jumped a little, but understood what she meant by that and he put his hand on Louise's shoulder.

"Go!" Louise gave a faint smile.

Dodie slowly let her go and Lionel helped her on the boat.

Before Dodie sat down next to her husband, she bend over back to Louise and grabbed her left hand and pulled out the CD from her coat pocket. Dodie handed it to Louise and pulled Louise closer to her.

"Take this to the police," Dodie whispered in Louise's ear as she pushed the CD in her hand. Dodie then sat down next to Lionel with him wrapping his arms around her.

xXxXx

Charlotte ran down the hallway where many middle class passengers stayed and ran up the stairs to the main deck.

There was only one boat left and four seats. Two of which were already taken.

Charlotte pushed through the crowd to get to the boat. She was blocked by a hollering little brown hair girl whose face was turned as a cherry. An idea jumped into her mind. The child looked alone, not a single person even looked twice at the girl. Charlotte grabbed the girl who looked to be around four or five and continued to push her way to the front.

One of the African American women crew members stood in front of the crowd yelling at the guests.

"Back up Missy!" The woman snapped to Charlotte.

"Please ma'am my daughter here," Charlotte pulled the girl in front of her. "We need to get on the boat."

"Everyone got kids!" The member snapped.

"Do you know who I am?!" Charlotte hissed.

"Nope and don't really care!"

"I can pay you, "Charlotte whispered to the woman and started to dig in her pocket with her tree hand..

"Look I don't know what golden room you crawled your skinny rich ass out of but I suggest you that yourself elsewhere!"

Charlotte really wanted to tell her off but she needed to get on the boat telling as many lies as she can.

"I'm sorry Miss I just," Charlotte started tearing up fake tears. "I have to get home to my- my soldier husband. This is our daughter and we just have to get home, please! Do you really want to tear apart my family?!" Charlotte was crying a fake river.

The woman groaned and rolled her eyes at Charlotte.

"Get on!" the woman barked.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Charlotte cheered to the news. She pulled to the still crying little girl with her to the boat. "Shut it up you brat!" Charlotte quietly hissed to her.

Another crew member helped Charlotte and the child on the boat.

"Lowering the boat!" One crew man yelled.

"Lowering the boat!" repeated another and another as they lowered the boat into the freezing Atlantic.

Standing by was Captain Curtis.

"Was that the last boat?" Captain Curtis asked.

"Yes sir," a crew woman answered.

Captain Curtis sighed and started walking back into his captain's control room. He locked the glass door behind him and walked to his helm, grabbing it tight.

With the last safe boat down passengers started to go even crazier, some started jumping off the boat into the water and try to get into the life boats. Others just cried and screamed. Some sadly walked back to their rooms with no hope of survival. Families walked back with darkness on their faces and souls with their heads down, holding each other close as they walked to their rooms. They knew what was going to happen once the life boats were gone, even if the kids didn't. Young children followed their depressed parents back to the bedrooms in confusion.

The boat was going down and everyone was preparing.

Life boats were sailing as fast as they could away from the Seaic.

Left over guest were trying to find some way to survive as the boat tilt.

The lost guest cried to their rooms getting ready for death.

A family of three, a single mother and her one daughter and son who got a lower class room, prepared themselves. The mother tucked her children in on the bottom bunk of their bed and started to read "Goodnight Moon" to her children as the water raised to the mattress. Another family was one of eight who gathered in their middle class room and told stories about their favorite family memories and laughed together as they waited for the water.

An old couple staying in lower class cuddled together one last time as the water hit their feet.

They all prepared for the end…. Together.

Now the Seaic was almost a straight line.

The whole boat seemed like a long slide taking you right into freezing cold water.

Louise and Logan held on the white metal railing as they climbed up the left side of the boat like other guest behind them. Others just fell in the water.

The two passed a small group of prayers kneed on the wooden deck screaming to god to let them live. Before they could even finish, half of the prayers fell down the long deck and plopped into the water.

Louise tried not to laugh at that but just couldn't keep it in and gave a barely audible laugh but Logan heard. He turned to her giving her a faint smile.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She gave him a smile back.

Logan took Louise's right hand off the railing and slipped it in his left, feeling the chill of her palm.

They held hands together as they climbed to the back of the boat that was now up in the air.

xXxXx

Captain Curtis walked over to his helm holding on tight to it looking around the empty room.

The water slammed against the large glass windows.

He smiled looking now at the helm, listening to the glass cracking from the water. Waiting and waiting. Waiting for the glass to break.

There was half a second of silence and then splash!

Water started filling up the medium size room.

Captain Curtis still stood by the helm holding onto it.

A Captain's boat is a captain's love.

xXxXx

When they got to the top, it was like monkey bars.

Louise lifted herself up onto a railing bar and Logan quickly followed.

Below them was a young honeydew blonde haired girl who looked at yeast 13 or 14. She was holding on tightly on the cold railing. Her knuckles were turn bright red and her blue tearing eyes locked up to Louise's green, but a scream interrupted their gaze.

A man scream as he jumped off the back and almost hitting the propellers and slammed into the water. It was a 441.5 feet jump in the freezing water.

After him came many others, but unlike the first man some just couldn't miss the propellers and their dead bodies just splashed in the water.

Logan debated with himself in his head for a few seconds, They needed to get off the boat but they would risk hitting the propellers and dying and it's not like there was something down there to survive on. The life boats were already too far away to swim to and the water was way too cold to just swim in.

"Ah fuck it!" Logan muttered. Overthinking was only going to get them killed. He gripped tight on Louise's hand, standing up on two bars.

"What are you doing?" Louise snapped to him.

"We're jumping!"

"What?! Are you insane?! We can't jump!"

"Well we can't stay on this thing! It's going down any second now and we can't be on it when it does!"

Louise was about to fire back at him but he continued.

"Do you trust me?!"

"Ye- I do, but-"

"Then jump with me!"

Louise did trust Logan and he was right it's just fear that would be a reason to jump. She knew they didn't have time to sneeze let a known argue. So she just rolled her eyes to give him attitude.

"Ok," Louise sighed.

"On the count of three." Logan started the count. "1!"

"3!" Louise yelled and jumped off the boat pulling Logan down with her, screaming the whole way down.

The two missed both propellers and splashed in the water.

The water was around negative one degrees Celsius water that no one could survive in, but surprising thing is that two thirds out of the people who jumped drowned so they didn't have to deal with the icy water.

When Louise and Logan hit the water they're hands split.

Logan lifted his head above the water.

"Louise! Louise!" Logan called out as he looked around for her.

"Here!" Louise yelled swimming over to him. She hugged him tight and kissed his wet cheek. "I'm okay!"

Logan kissed her back.

A loud creek sound came from the boat.

Half of the Seaic was already broken off and down deep in the water and now the standing back was going straight down, still with many people jumping off it. The boat created a giant splash drowning some of the floating passengers.

"My god!" Linda gasped looking to the ship as it went down into the Atlantic Ocean as she sat on a life boat.

Behind Louise was a large wooden board.

Logan swam over to it with Louise right behind him.

The board was simple brown wood that looked to be the size of one and half of a door.

Logan found something to survive on. He turned back to Louise and lifted her up, putting her on the board.

Louise laid down on her stomach facing him as he held on the board floating by her.

"There's only room for you," Logan sighed as he put both of her hands in his.

"We can go find another one," Louise suggested. She started to sit up, but Logan lightly tugged her back down.

"No, stay, it's fine," Logan quickly told her.

"Are you sure?" Louise's voice actually had full concern.

Logan nod to her.

Louise laid back down looking in Logan's blue eyes. His eyes matching the water below.

They stared each other in the eyes and giving small smiles until it was awkward.

There was just silence between the two, but the splashed water and yelling swimmers.

Louise finally broke the silence.

"Is the water cold?"

"Yep, freezing" Logan awkwardly nod.

"You'll be okay right?"

"No."

"You will."

"I won't."

"But things will work out, we'll survive this and move on?"

"You'll live," Logan answered.

Louise squeezed Logan's hand.

"One of use has to die, the board can only hold one person."

"I'll get off." She moved a little.

"No you won't!" He pushed her back. "Only one!"

"When did we decide who lives or die?!" Louise snapped.

"I did the second we jumped!"

"Well you're wrong!"

"I'm correct!"

"You don't get to decide!"

"I'm the only one fit to decide!"

"I wanna decide!"

"No you don't trust me! You don't know what you want!"

"I want you to live!"

"And what about you?!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No, you'll die! Only one of us can live!"

"Don't you want to live?"

"Not if it means you die in my place! Louise, I don't wanna live forever!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I'd be living in vain!"

You don't wanna live forever?"

"My life… hasn't been great, my life is meaningless, Louise, I've done nothing with it!"

"That can change!"

"It won't!"

"Logan," Louise's voice got weak with tears falling on her freezing cheeks.

Laughter rung in Logan's ears/ Childlike laughter.

Logan looked up and saw the strangest thing.

Two little Louise's. The nine year old Louise, looking exactly the same way she did back then but in a white dress. Two of them just laughing, dancing, and walking on water.

"What?" Logan murmured.

The dancing twins walked over to them.

His Louise just looked to Logan not even paying attention or did she just not see them.

The twins walked up to Logan.

One of the twins gave a groan looking at Logan.

"Barry," the twin hissed.

"What?" Logan was confused.

"What?" the other mocked. "Logan sounds like a dumbass!"

Both twins laughed.

"Hey!" a woman snapped behind the twins.

It was a short black haired woman in a long beautiful white dress and glass heels.

Logan took a closer look and they looked exactly like Louise. An older Louise.

"Leave him alone!" She snapped at the little ones.

"Who- who are you?" Logan asked to the shining woman.

"Damn dumbass!" One of the twins snapped.

The woman snapped. "Shush!" to the two little girls. "I am Louise," she gave Logan a friendly grin. "That Louise!" The woman pointed to the Louise on the board. "We're all Louise."

"What?!" Logan was extremely bewildered.

"I can't with him!" The other twin yelled.

"Just go back to singing!" Older Louise hissed making them jump.

"Come on!" One pulled the other away from them.

The two started humming and twirling on the night blue water.

Older Louise stopped closer to Logan and kneeled down in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"You're so handsome," she smiled softly. "I never forgot about you Barry."

"Forgot about me?"

"It was sixty-two years since I saw your face and still even on my last day I remember your face on this day."

"Don't you survive?!"

"Barely," Louise answered.

"So wait you're an angel?"

"Yep, surprising I know and I've heard all the jokes!" Louise gave another unfamiliar smile that made her not even look like herself.

"If you're an angel, can't you save us? Both of us?"

"Mmm. No I actually can't, I'm not supposed to interfere with the past."

"Past?"

"I should have said that I like to revisit this."

"Revisit?"

"Well I go back to this time of my life and just… see everything and I remember the best time of my life with you and really this is my favorite part."

"Because I die?" Logan was studying the glowing woman who claimed to be his Louise. "It's my favorite because you and I get to talk!"

"No! You're still a dick though goodness!" Louise snapped.

"I don't want to talk to you! I must be having hallucinations from the water!"

"Maybe, but I've done this forty-two times with you and I've heard everything you're going to say to forty-two times and I didn't do this forty-three times so we can argue again!"

"So what I just die and you move on? Get married and have kids?!"

"I don't marry."

"You don't?!" Logan asked shocked.

"I never get married or date anyone for that matter," Louise shrugged.

"What?!" Logan's voice raised. "Never?! Because I died?!"

"You just weren't happy when you thought I got married!"

"Yeah, but that's marriage, not dating, ever! That's different!"

"I was too busy for meaningless relationships when the love of my life was dead, Barry!"

"Then let me live, to be with you, so you're not wasting your life alone! You don't deserve to be lonely because of me!"

"Barry," Louise gave another smile. You don't have to give me anything else, you have given me something no other man could."

"What?"

"That's not important, you have to die! I know what you're about to say so don't even say it! You're going to die and it will be better for you to accept that and close your eyes. You'll wake up in heaven because you made it and you'll see me soon in sixty-two years but it will seem faster to you up there. Barry, I love you. Just close your eyes." Louise stood up. She backed away.

The twins came back ready to say their goodbyes.

One walked up to Logan.

"You're still a dumbass Barry," she smiled.

"A big dumbass," The other one joined in.

The twins kissed each of Logan's cheeks.

"And these dresses?! Really! If you ever picture us in this again oww!" Both snapped at the same time, then moved to each side of him, one splashing water on his face as they moved.

"1…2…3!" older Louise counted and at 3 Logan closed his eyes and let go of the board. "Bye Barry."

The three angels of Louise walked to a boat that held six crew members. They sat down on an empty row watching board Louise.

"Why didn't you tell him what he gave us?" One of the twins asked.

"He wouldn't let go if he knew." Older Louise watched closely.

"What do we do now?" the other asked.

"We just watch."

"This is my favorite part." The twin looked to the other. "Are you crying?!"

"What?! I'm not crying, I have water in my eyes!"

"Ha! Yeah tears!" she laughed.

"We should go, it's over now," the older Louise told them.

"Okay." Both said together.

Older Louise grabbed the two of them, pulling them into a hug.

"Gross!"

"Oh shut up!" Older Louise laughed.

After a few second they pulled apart.

"See you in the past," older Louise smiled.

"See you in the future," the twins answered.

xXxXx

Louise was going to freeze to death and join the sea of ice if she was to stay on board.

There was a small boat full of five crew members looking for any survivors.

She needed their attention. Louise looked through the sea of ice and noticed something shimmering in the water. She didn't know what it was and really didn't even care. Louise slowly and weakly paddled over to it and hit a thick dead crew member's head.

Inside his mouth was the shimmering item. The shimmering whistle.

Louise pulled the ice covered metal out of his ice cold mouth. She dropped it between her lips and pushed all her air into it.

A bright white light filled her eyes and the sound of fireworks rung her ears.

xXxXx

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **Well where do I begin… I was missing I think that is what you would call it for a very long time I don't know how long but very long and not sugar coating I feel really bad about that actually and I could say a million reasons why I was gone for soooo long but let's not go down that road. So I'm back and this is the second last chapter wooo! And the last chapter is coming Sunday maybe for sure but I know it won't be like eight weeks until I'm back! So this chapter… a lot happened Logan's dead and wow! And other stuff... Yep ! This chapter really did take forever to write half way laziness, ha ha. But also I'm taking care of myself and my education! I don't know if you know this show but I just started Bates Motel and it is my life. Dylemma! Well I'm going to go watch it and write the last chapter And cry to Shawn Mendes! Bye!**

 **-Harmony**


	14. Chapter 14

"Breaking news" Started a female anchor standing on the wooden docks that were once filled with cheering guest but now only held wet passengers finally touching land.

674 people walked weakly out the water and on the docks with others running to them looking for their loved ones.

The woman had small puffy black curls in a loose dark blue pant suit with white buttons on her jacket. She held tight to a wireless microphone around her moist fingers with her nails shining of a bright red and her face covered in makeup covering her freckles. The woman's thin lips were covered in a captivating red shade. Her teeth were starry white thanks to her stern parents staying on her about those things. She smelled of layers of perfume, like she showered in it, but it was a pleasant smell… if you were ten feet away from her. There the smell wouldn't be so strong.

In front of her was her young cameraman. He was nineteen holding a heavy black box camera. He wore khaki shorts, a star wars t-shirt, and a black pair of Vans. His smell was of Pizza, strongly. His face being a pizza with red zits everywhere and metal braces on his yellowing teeth. He recorded all of what she did, silently holding the camera still waiting for her to speak.

She, waiting for the story to be passed to her from the station, just smiled.

1...2...3 and the story was on.

"Breaking news at the docks of Ocean City! Reported here almost a week prior, the so- called unbreakable Seaic named after the Ocean City Committee has sunk last night! Rescue teams respond at eight a.m. As you can see survivors are coming. Many very sick are being sent to the hospital as we speak. Families and friends are rushing to find their loved ones in this mess not even sure if they have been found. Rescuers are still looking for as many survivors as they can find."

The woman spoke loudly. She walked a few steps to the left, pointing to the shore that were covered with cops, doctors, strangers in a crowd trying to see what was happening.

A young male officer yelled something and to get a closer look. The woman and her cameraman snuck through the cops to the shore.

The cop was in the water pulling something to the sand. When it was there, almost everyone gasped.

It was a man's body. A light blue almost white body in a suit and sea weed on him.

Aloud cry came from the crowd and a girl pushed through the crowd and ran to them.

"Ma'am you can't be here!" Another officer snapped.

Two cops set to pull her away, but she pushed them off.

"That's my father!" She screamed.

The Chief rushed to them and saw what the others didn't.

"Dear god!" He gasped making the others look.

That wasn't the only body coming their way.

xXxXx

Louise walked off the small wooden lifeboat she shared with a few crew members and two other lost findings, with a grey blanket around herself. Her bones were so weak, head ringing, body freezing, heart hurting, and her eyes replaying Logan's death over and over. She was barely able to keep herself together as she walked to a bench to sit.

Coming by was no other than Cynthia and Charlotte with a little girl following Charlotte.

Louise's first instinct was to cover her face which she did very quickly, but the women passed her without even noticing her.

"They had to survive!" Louise muttered as they passed. They went to a officer looking very upset.

Even though they were a few feet away, Louise could hear their conversation clearly.

Cynthia wasn't even trying to be quiet.

"Where's my son?" Cynthia just came out with it.

Louise stared at the ground, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry?" The man was confused by her question.

"My son, he was on the boat and we can't find him!" Cynthia snapped to the young man.

"I don't know ma'am, who is your son?"

"Logan Bush, I'm Cynthia Bush, go find my son!"

"Ummm…" he started hearing the demand.

"Did you look in the lifeboat?"

"Of course! Can you direct me to someone who isn't a dumb bastard please?" Cynthia hissed.

Louise was actually feeling bad for the man, but kept her mouth shut, but at least she said please.

"She didn't mean that," Charlotte cut in.

"I did!" Cynthia barked to Charlotte making the little girl next to them jump. "Out of six hundred fucking people I can't find my son!"

"Are you sure he made it?" he nervously asked.

"My son for sure made it! How dare you?!"

"It just seems-"

The Chief walked to them. He was actually close with the Bush Family. The Chief came in for a hug and whispered something in her ear.

Louise didn't hear but Cynthia's reaction spoke a million words.

Cynthia let out a spine chilling cry that everyone turned to see she drop to her knees crying and screaming "No!"

"I'm sorry about you lost," The Chief told.

Cynthia's view was blocked by the anchor woman and the bright light from the camera.

"Can we-" The woman started point her microphone to Louise.

Louise shooed them away with her left hand, pushing them away.

When her view of Cynthia came back, Cynthia was screaming and crying, now causing the biggest sense ever to happen in Ocean City.

Who and what she was crying about was unclear to Louise.

The anchor woman recorded Cynthia's freak out for the news then her eye caught another Seaic Survivor victim. She, with her cameraman behind her, ran to the victim.

Linda Belcher.

"Hello! Hello! Can I ask you a few questions?"

Linda, who loved the spotlight, saw the camera and gave a gigantic smile that made her look like a wet psycho and agreed to the questioning. She nod.

"What happened on the Seaic? What caused this to happen?" The woman asked.

"I don't even know, my family and I woke up to rising water in our room," Linda answered.

"Many think that it was an iceberg that caused this."

"Well U don't know, but I think so, all I know for sure is that I got my family out safely and I will pray for the ones who didn't make it and will for their families as well."

"Okay ma'am, thank you," The woman said empathetically, giving her a kind smile.

"Your welcome." Linda gave a short little wave to the camera then walked to her family.

"We'll get you more on this story soon," The woman turned to the camera.

Linda and the rest of the Belchers without Louise walked around the docks, guess looking for Louise.

Louise had to get up before her legs fell asleep again like on the boat. She lifted herself up off the bench. A plastic item feel and hit her foot.

Louise looked down and noticed the CD that was given to her by Dodie. The CD that she had a job to do something with. She picked the disk up and started on her mission. She rushed off the docks, trying her best not to be seen by her family, Cynthia, Charlotte, or anyone else who she isn't friendly with because of Logan. Louise walked down the street of her home, passing her well missed room where if she could she would just sneak into her room, lock the door, and curl up with her Kuchi Kopi, but she needed to do this for Dodie, not even knowing the reason why she needed to. She didn't even know what was on the CD and she didn't want to. If it was going to the police, it couldn't be good. She walked all the way down to the Police Station, which wasn't that far from the docks but for it being a job she didn't want to do and it also being done by a lazy person it felt long.

Before she walked in, she pushed her long hair over her face with many reasons why she did. One, the most important, being she was a juvenile walking into the Police Station.

Louise glued her eyes to the white tile as she walked to up the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A deep male's voice asked.

Louise pushed the CD on the desk in front of the man.

"What is this?" he asked picking it up.

Louise didn't answer. She did turn away and start walking out.

The man called out a few times, but Louise ignored. She did her job and now all that was left was to watch.

xXxXx

After all of Cynthia's dramatic act of crying and screaming, Charlotte, with the help of her two brothers got her into the Clarkson family limo and drove her to the family mansion.

All of Charlotte's family survived, unsurprisingly since they were all rich and important people also including Charlotte's new daughter, or well fake daughter but after getting safely on the boat the girl shut up and sat silently with her fake mother, but it did seem like the girl didn't know who this woman was or what was happening. The girl followed Charlotte silently not trying to make her upset.

Charlotte had always wanted a baby and really the second she and Logan got married she would force herself to get pregnant but since that wasn't happening she decided it would be nice to have a child, so took this one. She named her Uisce. Yes she meant and stuck with Uisce. Which yes means water in Irish, but Charlotte didn't know that and so when I man came up to her at the mall and asked for some Uisce, she didn't know what it meant and named her stolen child that. So Uisce followed Charlotte and her new family into the mansion.

Clarence walked Cynthia to the white fur couch and set her down.

Charlotte sat down next to her and Uisce surely followed.

Just as the family sat silently in the living room, looking around the large mansion door flung open.

Cops rushed in carrying large gun and wearing bullet proof vest. There was at least ten or twelve men rushing in the living room.

"Cynthia Anne Bush and Charlotte Elizabeth Clarkson you're under arrest!" A man yelled.

Everyone sitting jumped up with their hands up in surrender.

Cynthia still had tears in her eyes, but her sadness turned into confusion as they cuffed her and Charlotte, who was now crying her eyes out of her head.

Uisce wanted to follow her new mother, but Clifford held her back.

"What is happening?!" Cynthia yelled as they pushed the women outside with the Clarkson family following behind.

Outside were cameras blinding their eyes. News trucks filled the driveway and reporters screamed their questions.

Cynthia walked passed the crowd with darted eyes, standing up straight, ignoring everyone around her. She knew what this was about. It could one be about one thing. One thing she did and now she was cuffed like she was monster. The question in her head was who? Who told? Lester was dead! He was the only other person to know what happened. Someone did and if these people think she's a horrible monster then she should act like one.

xXxXx

 *** 4 years later***

xXxXx

"Breaking News with Jessica Parker!" The anchor woman introduced herself. Now after four years she looked exactly the same, but her hair grew. She also got a new camera man but she didn't care for his name. "The Murder Trial for Mrs. Cynthia Bush and Ms. Charlotte Clarkson for the alleged murder of Mr. Richard Bennett also known as Dicky to his friends that has been dealing with a few ups and downs for four years has now have a set trial later today and people have been-"

Louise got out the shower of her new home, well it wasn't really new since she moved into it three years ago, but she was just now feeling like this was her home. She heard the news coming from the living room TV. Her bathroom walls were painted white with a seashell themed which was not her idea, but Rudy's. She wrapped a beige towel around herself and stepped out, leaving the mirror foggy. She walked down the short light blue colored hallway, turned left into the living room which was a very light, almost white, yellow room with a blue couch and other things that didn't fully match in the room.

Rudy was sitting on her couch with the grey remote in his hands with the news on loudly. Now 22, he spent two years in college then got a fair job at a company that built and designed building and he looks just like his father. Big glasses and a round body.

Louise gave a smirk walking up behind him.

"I thought I said no news," Louise smirked.

Rudy looked back and returned the smile. On his lap was a little dirty blonde, blue eyed boy with his fingers in his drooling mouth.

"Aww hi baby!" Louise's face brighten. She swung around the couch and picked up her little baby. "I said no news!" Louise looked back to Rudy.

"I know, but Jackson here really wanted to watch it!"

"Oh, so he told you he wanted to watch the news?" Louise didn't believe him for a second.

"Yeah, ask him?"

Louise smiled to Jackson.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"No!" Jackson burst out his small self and smiled.

"Well would you look at that!"

"Jackson! Whose side are you on?" Rudy joked.

"His mother's. Rudy he's four, he doesn't care about this!'

"I just thought he should know about this Bush Trial!"

The last name made her shake.

Louise put Jackson on the carpet floor and he waddled his chubby legs to the wooden table that Louise baby proofed when she moved in.

"What is happening to them is none of our business!" Louise snapped sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Then why are you watching it?" Rudy smirked to her.

"Because you turned it on! So what's happening? Since you'll just force me to watch it."

"Well trial starts today but really I don't think they have solid evidence. You were on the boat, do you know what happened?"

"No!" Louise barked. "Of course not!"

"Ok! Well do you think they did it?"

"I don't know Rudy and you don't either so stop guessing because we don't know and it's not our business! Now Jackson has preschool in an hour and I need you to take him, I have this book signing today and-"

"Say no more…! Got this!" Rudy smiled. He stood up and picked Jackson up. "Have fun!" Rudy grabbed Jackson's black book bag.

Louise stood up and gave Jackson a big kiss.

"Bye baby, love you," she told him like she did everyday of every hour of every minute of every second. She said it a lot.

Louise walked them to the front door and the two left getting into a silver Cadillac.

Rudy put Jackson in his brown and grey car seat in the backseat, then he got in the front seat.

After they left, Louise closed the front door and went into her room. She changed into a dark green jumpsuit that had a silver zipper in the front. Joining that was a pair of black 2 inch heels. She wasn't good in heels but they made her look like an adult. Louise was going to a library for a romance novel she wrote while pregnant, putting all her feelings in it. She called it Sinking Hearts and it was telling her story of her secret and wrong romance with Logan, but in the book she called him Bart or Barry and how she became pregnant with her son. She would probably be the youngest person there since she published the book last year at 21 and most of her readers are old housewives or lonely women wanting an orgasm, but thanks to them she has a Best Seller so it works. Heels were a need on the list of things she had to wear, not that her publisher told her looking older would help, but it wouldn't hurt. It's not like women what a romance novel from a child so Louise changed her appearance, just a little. Louise was actually outed with her age and so her genius publisher told the world that teen romance was so in and Louise lived that love, which got her more fans, but she still couldn't look like a baby with a baby. She had to look adult like, just a little. So now she's basically the face of a successful teen mom and surprisingly her parents aren't fully hating the attention she's getting, because the restaurant is getting it too. When she told her parents about the little thing in her they weren't happy but the second Jackson was born their emotions changed.

Louise looked at herself in her full size mirror and smiled. She was a working mother with a beautiful son, well this is a good life. Louise was happy, and this trial was not her business. Jackson was safe and she wasn't going to get involved.

xXxXx

Rudy drove slowly with a sign that said baby on board on the outside of his car.

"Jackson?" Rudy looked at the rear view mirror looking at Jackson. The little boy was laughing and smiling for no reason at all. Rudy almost thought that Jackson wasn't Louise's kid, he didn't look anything like her, but Louise said Jackson looks just like his father, whoever that is. Rudy didn't want to know, because if he did he would have to kill the guy for leaving Louise with his kid.

Jackson has never even heard of his father and Louise wasn't planning on talking about it.

"So um… is your mother seeing anyone, like a man?" Rudy awkwardly asked.

Jackson smiled.

"No!" Jackson laughed.

"You sure?"

"No!" he kept laughing.

"No what?"

"No!"

"Ok so is that the only word you know?"

"No!" Jackson couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok then, does your mother have a boyfriend?"

"Mommy!"

"O- Wow, you didn't say no that's am-"

"No!" Jackson interrupted.

"Ok I get it."

A black minivan cut in front of Rudy, almost making Rudy crash the car. He quickly hit the brake.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Rudy rolled down his window. "There's a fucking baby on board!" He shouted. "Fucking bastard!"

"Bastard!" Jackson repeated.

"No!" Rudy turned back to Jackson. "Don't say that!"

"Bastard!" Jackson laughed.

"Shit!"

"Shit Bastard!"

"Jackson stop!" Rudy hissed.

"Bastard stop!" Jackson point to Rudy.

"I'm not a bastard!"

"Bastard!"

"Ok fine I'm a bastard!"

"No! I'm a bastard!"

Rudy sighed.

"Just don't tell your mother!" He went back to driving and all the way to the preschool was Jackson screaming Mommy and bastard.

xXxXx

"I'm Jessica Parker and I have the latest on The Bush, Clarkson vs. People trial," Jessica introduced herself. "The trial is starting today charging Cynthia Bush and Charlotte Clarkson for the murder of Richard Bennett. Now it isn't believed of a deal being put into play right now-" Something caught her eye.

The Bennetts walking up the courthouse steps. Dewey, Daniel, Damon, Dodie, and Lionel.

Jessica rush over to them, calling Dodie's name.

"Hello? Can you speak to us for a second about the case?" Jessica asked as she reached her.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea..." Lionel started but Dodie spoke for herself.

"No, I want to. Yes?" Dodie said strongly, praying she would stay this strong during the questions.

"Do you think they killed your son?"

"Yes, I believe they did!"

"Do you think they will be convicted?"

"I pray that those women are!"

"Cynthia Bush used to be your friend," Jessica stated.

"And that hurts so much more!"

"Did you hear of Cynthia's husband and son dying on the Seaic?"

"I did and I still feel horrible for her about that, but I lost my son before the boat sank," Dodie's throat began to tighten and tears started.

Jessica noticed and stopped the questioning.

"Thank you." She backed up and let the family walk inside to take their seats.

Inside the room was filling up quickly, strangers were walking in wanting to hear about what was happening.

The Bennett family sat in the front row on the left side behind the plaintiff or the people's table. On the other side was the Clarkson family and their friends, but they were really only there for Charlotte.

Cynthia lost her family and all her friends when she was charged for the murder of Dodie's son. The only person she still had was Charlotte and that's because Charlotte was still blind by her love for Logan that she stuck with Cynthia even knowing he didn't love her.

Charlotte was told by multiple family members to just blame Cynthia and she would get off scot free but thing is if she would to turn on Cynthia, whose from stopping Cynthia telling people about Charlotte's past and Cynthia knew, she knew everything about it. Charlotte told her that she would never do that and Cynthia told her that she would never tell her secret, guess one of them was lying.

The trial was beginning, two officers of the law brought Cynthia and Charlotte in and sat them down at the defendant's table with their two different lawyers.

The People brought upon an African American male lawyer named Chace Franklin Kennedy, one of the best lawyers in New Jersey.

Everyone stood when Judge Bishop, a small old man who was about eighty and had been doing this job for forty years. He sat and everyone else followed.

Most of the trial was the lawyers saying that the video was the only good evidence and that it didn't prove anything but while searching for other lost souls they found Dicky's body, chopped up into little pieces and the gun Cynthia used. The evidence was piling up and the lawyers were shutting their mouths.

Cynthia just daydreamed and ignored what was happening, her lawyer would handle it. He had been the family lawyer for years and if he could scare Tom out of a divorce, he could save Cynthia from prison.

Charlotte cried half the time, but the judge said if she kept interrupting he would kick her out so she muted her crying, but Cynthia could still hear them and to be honest they were annoying her.

It was only until Cynthia's name was called four times was she pulled back to reality. Today was her day to testify.

"Are you ready?" The Judge asked her.

Cynthia stood and walked, hopefully the past one and half hours won't be questioned.

She sat down in the witness seat.

First her lawyer came and just asked questions about how she was feeling about the death of her loved ones, she said fine then he started asking about how well she knew Dicky, she said she was friends with his mother that's all. Then if she killed Dicky and she said no. He finished and came the Mr. Kennedy, his questions were boring as well and she lied through half but wasn't even fully pay attention. After him for some reason her lawyer asked to redirect which the judge agreed to.

"Tell me about your relationship with Charlotte Clarkson!" he told her.

"Well," Cynthia began. "She was marrying my son, we're still close, I love her like a daughter, what else?"

"So you love her like a daughter, did you know your son was going to leave her?"

Charlotte twisted a little in her seat.

"I did" Cynthia answered.

"So you stayed close with her knowing this?"

"I did."

"Even though your son was done with her?"

"Yes, I know it may seem weird but I think he was going to make a mistake."

"Why do you think that?" he asked walking over to the jury.

"Well they loved each other and I knew with the baby coming he would realize-" Her lawyer cut her off.

"Baby?"

Charlotte felt the room's eyes on her, but she kept her head down.

The room filled with whispers and gasping.

"Yes, my grandchild," Cynthia smiled. "She told me a few weeks before the cruise and she was just waiting for the right time to tell everyone. I guess now is the best Charlotte" She looked to her, but Charlotte didn't look back. "She wasn't even sure about keeping the baby, but we talked and she decided to have it so my family could live on."

"Why would she not keep the child?"

"Well I think it was because of a few years ago Charlotte was pregnant and the father didn't want the kid so maybe since Logan was going to leave her she felt that she should lose this one as well."

Everyone was confusion, except Charlotte, she was just shocked.

"What?" her lawyer asked.

"Charlotte had a romantic relationship with Gregory Curtis about 11 years ago," Cynthia answered.

Now people was yelling and screaming their reactions.

"Order! Order in court!" Judge Bishop yelled but no one got any quieter.

Charlotte froze staring at the floor, she had no reaction to what just happened.

It was clear the judge couldn't control the court so he scream "We'll pick this back up tomorrow!"

It was after that when the judge was escorted out and so was Cynthia and Charlotte.

The room slowly cleared as their questions went unanswered.

Dodie was so mad she wanted to scream. Cynthia turned her son's trial into a secret spill which wasn't right for anyone.

At night all the secrets were shown on the 9 o'clock news with Jessica Parker.

Louise watched it with Jackson as she drunk a glass of red wine. She was really turning into her mother every day.

xXxXx

It was a good thing to keep Cynthia and Charlotte in different cells, because Charlotte wanted to kill Cynthia for that. All the rest of day she was getting visits from her family asking her about it and even strangers wanting to know.

The next hour for Charlotte was just her thoughts yelling and screaming in her head. The most current thought was to just stop everything. Then it was like Charlotte walked out of her body and she just stared at herself from outside her body. She walked out of her cell with herself following behind. She walked down the hall, passing Cynthia without even noticing her. She walked down to the bathrooms to the showers. Charlotte grabbed her toothbrush with a sharpen end that she did to protect herself inside, turned on the shower still in her jumpsuit and watched the water. She was back outside herself watching herself. Charlotte grabbed her wrist and dug into it with the end of the toothbrush. Roughly cutting her wrist as she watched her on reaction. She did it to both wrist and watched herself double to her knees and bleed. She did it, she stopped herself, stopped everything.

xXxXx

Louise woke up early to watch the news with Jackson playing with his blocks on the carpet.

The news about Charlotte's did shock her, it may have been her fault.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It wasn't a school day for Jackson so Rudy wouldn't be coming over and it was a little early for a guest.

Louise walked over to the door and opened it. Who was at the door was a bigger surprised than what was on the news.

"Cynthia?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Louise- this was on your porch." Cynthia handed her a small square package.

"What do you want?" Louise burst out.

"Well hi to you to, I didn't come here to start anything with you I just- we haven't seen each other is four years!"

"Yeah and I was hoping it would be never again but things happen," Louise snapped.

Cynthia just kept smiling.

"Now I think I know why Logan liked you so much, you're kind of like me," Cynthia chuckled.

"I am nothing like you!" Louise raised her voice.

Jackson came to view behind Louise.

Cynthia spilled in pass Louise and ran to Jackson scooping him in her arms.

"Hey!" Louise yelled. She pulled Jackson out of her arms and into hers. "Don't you touch my son?"

"So he is yours?"

"Yes! And I don't want you around him so go!"

"I knew it the second I saw!" Cynthia cheered.

"What? What did you know?"

"That he was my grandson of course!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Louise defended.

"Oh a mother knows, he looks just like Logan, Those eyes, smile, if you saw a baby picture of Logan you would think they were twins!"

"Get out!"

"Louise?"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"No! That is my grandson! My son is dead and this is his son!"

"That isn't my business, he is my son and this is my house and you are not welcome so leave!"

"Louise..." Cynthia sighed. "I'm not trying to hurt you or him." She looked to Jackson. "I know you know about the trial and Charlotte, the news is all over it! I have hurt so many people including you, I lost everything, this little boy is all I have and I know that I was a horrible mother to Logan and I just want to do right by this one! I'm not asking for a lot here!"

"You actually are, you know why I didn't tell anyone who Jackson's dad was because of this, because of this trial this shit! Cynthia! I didn't need my son to be involved!"

"I know and he won't! I'm going to get away with Louise and I'll be sent to prison for this, all on me now that Charlotte's dead! And I'm tired off all this I'm confessing to it all, but I need to know my grandson he is all that's left in my life! Please I'm begging you just let me know him, Jackson? Let me know him!"

Louise gave a sigh. She didn't need to think. This was the most vulnerable Cynthia she's ever seen.

"Ok," Louise said barely audible.

"Really?" Cynthia heard her.

"Ok," Louise took a deep breath. "We can work something out, when you in jail I can two visits a month?"

"Yes! That's amazing!"

"Ok, Jackson?" She looked to her son. "This is…"

"Can he call me Gangie? It's what I called my grandmother."

"Um- I guess. This is Gan-gie."

Jackson smiled to Cynthia.

"What's his last name?" Cynthia asked.

"Belcher, he's keeping my last name. Jackson Barry Belcher," Louise smiled to her son.

"You gave him Logan's middle name?"

"I guess I liked it that much."

"I love it! Hi Jack," Cynthia smiled.

Louise slowly handed Jackson to her.

Cynthia spent an hour there playing with Jackson in the backyard, chasing him around as Louise drunk some tea and watched the news reporting on nothing but the trial.

Louise remembered the package and decided to open it. She grabbed a knife and cut it open. Inside was the diamond necklace that Logan gave Charlotte and on the inside was Charlotte's signature. She pulled the necklace out and smiled. Now Jackson Barry Belcher Bush wasn't sounding impossible.

Maybe.

xXxXx

 **End of Sinking Hearts**

 **a/n: Ahhhh! The ending wooo! Sunday Monday just a few hours, but good things I think my ending was surprising, I was surprised I thought of this. Good thing that I finished this so now I don't have to sum up what happens in the next few years because it's over done dead gone! I know I'm happy! So next important topic…. If I'll write another Louigan story and I have good news and bad. The bad is I won't be writing fanfiction over the summer, I won't, Fanfiction for me is hobby, I super fun hobby and actual writing is something I want to do in my life so this summer I'll be writing my own story. Good news is I think I'll do my writing in the summer and Fanfiction in half the school year. So this is my last fanfiction until maybe November or December and I've also thought that I'll do two fanfictions in that half school year time period. Like this I did Sinking Hearts and I'd Give Everything for This so my next two are unknown well I have some idea. But I guess this is a see you in the fall, because I won't be on. Maybe not even to read fanfiction. So thank you guys for the fun and the comments I love them so much! I hope you guys enjoy your summer! :)**

 **-Harmony**


End file.
